The Caverns of Mirkwood
by Nebride
Summary: Legolas returns to Mirkwood to find his father deathly ill. But is it a sickness or an evil spell that threatens King Thranduil? Sequel to
1. Friends in Need

A/N: This is a sequel to "The Road to Isengard". It is dedicated to the many wonderful people who encouraged me with that little LOTR experiment. Thank you so much!!! :)  
  
It takes place about 1-1/2 years after the events in "The Road to Isengard" and includes a little more of Gimli than the last story did.  
  
It is rated PG13 for grossness factor mostly. The category for it is: Mystery, Action, Angst, and Romance (no slash. I wouldn't have a clue how to write it. *shrugs*)  
  
Enjoy and thanks for reading. ~Nebride  
  
  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Friends in Need  
  
"It's very pretty, I grant you," Legolas said to his friend Gimli. The Elf and the Dwarf stood in a private courtyard in the royal palace of Minas Tirith. Before them was a huge stone pool carved in the likeness of a water lily. The granite petals cupped the still blue water.  
  
"But would it not look better with real plants and lilies adorning the surface of the water?" Legolas continued. "It is rather plain as it is."  
  
"Nay," Gimli cried, his face alight with enthusiasm. "For that is the cleverest part! One of my craftsmen had devised a way to make the water fountain from the center. Then the water will dance and tinkle into the pool below. And when the Lady Arwen." here Gimli gestured toward the royal apartments. ". steps out onto her balcony she will be greeted by the sound of water."  
  
"I am not sure, my friend," Legolas said. "But I believe that her Ladyship would prefer lilies. There is already too much stone in Gondor."  
  
"Too much stone!" Gimli blustered with a growl. "It is not possible to have too much stone. Stone holds a shape like no living thing! It will not wither or die. Stone lasts for eternity, standing proud long after its maker has perished."  
  
"Perhaps some brightly colored fish," Legolas suggested, ignoring his friend's outburst. The Elf kept his face as neutral as possible so that Gimli would not know that he teased him. Though in truth his amusement was threatening to bubble over at any moment.  
  
"Fish!" Gimli roared. "What in Middle Earth would you want fish in the pool for? Nasty, smelly." he widened his stance, his face grim, clearly he was set to argue all day over this issue. "I'll not have your water weeds and fish fouling my fountain!"  
  
Legolas finally lost the battle with his self-control and doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Oh, curse you Legolas," Gimli rumbled once he'd realized the Elf had been having a joke on him. "How a race can be as melancholy one moment and frivolous the next as Elves is beyond me!"  
  
Legolas clapped his friend on the back, "I'm sure Lady Arwen will be very pleased with it, just as it is."  
  
The dwarf was still grumbling to himself. "I hope so," he said as they started to walk away. "But I'd better not find any weeds or fish in it Legolas!"  
  
Legolas winked at him conspiratorially and Gimli muttered in his beard something about 'damn Elves'.  
  
"Come," Legolas chuckled, a companionable hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let me buy you a mug of that ale you relish so to make up for the teasing you have suffered."  
  
Gimli's eyes brightened. "Buy me two and we'll call it even."  
  
"Done."  
  
*********  
  
The two were walking back up to the palace from the inn when they heard the frantic beat of horses hooves on the cobbled streets. Legolas looked around, for horses were unusual inside the stone city. As the horse paused at one of the many gates, Legolas heard the rider cry to the gatekeeper, "I have an urgent message for Prince Legolas of Mirkwood!"  
  
"Here," Legolas called as he ran to the gate.  
  
An Elf wearing the clothing of Mirkwood slid gracefully off of his weary horse and bowed. "Your Highness, your father lies gravely ill and begs you to return."  
  
"Ill! What illness does he have?"  
  
"It is the same illness that felled your Lady Mother."  
  
Legolas staggered slightly at the news and immediately felt a strong hand grip his arm. He glanced down gratefully at Gimli, then addressed the messenger again. "We must ride immediately. I'll fetch us fresh horses."  
  
"What can I do?" Gimli asked. "I would come with you, but I would slow your ride. Even I will admit that two Elves can travel swifter on horseback when not encumbered by a Dwarf. Shall I follow you?"  
  
"Nay," Legolas said as they walked swiftly toward the stables. "But if you would bring me parchment and quill, I would be grateful."  
  
"You seek to send a letter?" Gimli said puzzled.  
  
"Yes, to the Lady Alede. She is the most skilled healer I know of. If anyone can cure my father, she can."  
  
"Ahhh," Gimli said with some misgivings, for he had heard the story of his friend's rescue and had guessed at the parts that Legolas had omitted. "Of course. I'll bring it to you in the stables so as not to slow your departure. Lord Aragorn can speak to birds as you can and will send your message."  
  
"Thank you, my friend," and Legolas hurried away, a slight tremor in his belly that was not all due to his father's illness.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up this weekend! 


	2. Urgent Plea

A/N: I'm borrowing an idea from Jocelyn's "A Little Nudge Out of the Door" and I'll be posting the names of original characters at the end of chapters to make it easier to keep straight. Alede (àl uh dây) was introduced in "The Road to Isengard."  
  
Oh, and "*" indicates unspoken thoughts.  
  
Enjoy and thanks for reading! Nebride  
  
*********  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Urgent Plea  
  
  
  
Alede sat on the balcony gazing absently out at the trees of Rivendell. Out of long habit, her fingers stroked the simple locket that hung around her neck. It was wrought of gold and shaped like a tiny leaf. Inside lay coiled one long silver gold hair. She'd had it made over a year and a half ago and never took it off.  
  
Ever.  
  
Below her a group of Elves strolled into view. They spotted her and waved. She smiled and waved back. It was good that Rivendell had not been deserted after Elrond's departure.  
  
This particular group were wood Elves from Lorien. After Galadrial's departure some of her people had delayed their leaving to the West, stopping at Rivendell as a part of their pilgrimage. Many of them had stayed. And every now and then wandering companies also stopped, often losing a few of their members to stay in Rivendell. It looked as if the ancient Elvin stronghold would never be completely deserted, of which Alede was glad.  
  
*This place is too dear to lose to the ages*, she thought. *And Elladan and Elrohir are here.* Though she knew not for how long. She suspected that the twins would follow their father eventually.  
  
Rivendell would become even more secretive than it had been in the past, but at least it would be here. Since the third age had passed, the age of Elves was over. The last wizards who remained in Middle Earth had joined with the Elves to conceal these last refuges of the old age. Rivendell and the Shire would both be hidden by the mist of magic, safe, but gradually passing out of the awareness of mankind.  
  
It was the last great works of wizards before they too passed over the sea and into the Undying Land. Alede dreaded the time when she knew she must pass over, for she loved Middle Earth. Yet at the same time, she knew the land was changing. And that which she loved so much would be gone. And what would Middle Earth be with only a few strongholds of Elves and Hobbits? Without the Elvin influence, she feared it would be a dreary land. There was one Elf in particular whose absence would be keenly felt.  
  
"Daydreaming Daughter?"  
  
Alede started at the voice behind her, though she immediately knew who it was. Turning she smiled up at her father.  
  
"I'm sorry I startled you," the old wizard said, kindly patting her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Father. Please join me." She indicated the chair opposite her.  
  
Radagast the Brown sat down slowly and Alede wrinkled her brow at his apparent stiffness. Her father was a minor wizard and had not the skill to ward off the complaints of old age. His face was etched with lines, though his green eyes still sparkled with good humor. Saruman had thought her father lacking in intelligence. But Alede knew that the head of the council never understood or appreciated Radagast's simple ways.  
  
For a wizard to follow the humble path of the natural world was considered a waste. But Alede saw no waste in a man who spent his life mending broken wings or conversing with trees. Radagast was a kind and thoughtful wizard who'd raised his daughter with an equal appreciation of Middle Earth.  
  
Radagast sighed and Alede reminded herself to fix him some willow bark tea later. It soothed his pain.  
  
"I much prefer the winters here in Rivendell," Radagast said. "They are milder. It was kind of you spend it with me this year instead of in your tower house in the Misty Mountains. Its too cold up there, makes my bones ache."  
  
Alede smiled sadly and her fingers touched the locket instinctively. She was unaware that she did it, but the gesture was not lost on her father.  
  
"I imagine spring has come to the land of Ithilien, don't you?" he asked innocently.  
  
"That was not very subtle," Alede said wryly, giving her father a mock frown.  
  
Radagast chuckled. "Yes, I know. But perhaps you should spend the spring there. We can manage the work here without you for a while. I remember what it was like to be in love. Your mother meant everything to me."  
  
"But, I am not in love, Father." Alede rose swiftly. "I'm going to take a walk. I've depleted my supply of willow bark. I'll gather some more, so that I may make you a tea tonight."  
  
"Alede, I did not mean…" Radagast began, but she swept out of the room quickly, not wanting to hear the rest. Because she did not look back, she missed the expression of worry and regret on her father's face.  
  
Nearly every day he hinted to her about Prince Legolas. She began to regret that she'd ever mentioned him.  
  
"Of course there was really nothing to mention," she whispered fiercely to herself as she strode down the winding pathways. "He only kissed me goodbye and held me twice…" Her face crumpled and she stopped in a secluded archway, cursing the tears that threatened. The memories of those embraces both comforted her and pained her. Anger was the only emotion that could keep those memories at bay and she often scolded herself.  
  
She had known Legolas only thirteen days. Thirteen days should not have been enough time to form such a strong attachment. Yet when they'd parted, Alede had known herself to be in love with him. She had hoped that with time he might come to miss her, for they'd become good friends. But in a year and a half, there had been no word.  
  
*Not that I expected any,* she thought bitterly. He did not love her. Why would he send her any word? She had saved his life, he had saved hers. They were even. She must cease thinking about him and get on with her life.  
  
Disgusted with her self-pity, Alede walked swiftly down to the stables and took a mount, riding out of the valley and following the river.  
  
She rode for a couple of hours, forcing herself to concentrate on finding a suitable willow tree. On the windy plains above Rivendell there were few trees, but some grew along the river. Spring had not quite reached the up lands. Though tiny buds showed on bushes and scrub, the trees were still bare. A young willow swept its branches over a marshy area and Alede slipped off her horse.  
  
She approached the willow warily. Many trees did not like those who walked abroad and it would not do to be caught in one's snare if it were hostile. She hummed to it a little to soothe it and then gently pressed an ear to the rough bark.  
  
A cacophony of sounds greeted her from inside the tree. Branches creaked in the wind, sap flowed, buds clattered, but above all burbled the cheerful voice of the tree.  
  
The wizardess leaned back and laughed. "Well met Mistress Willow," she cried. The tree swayed its branches and chattered back to her.  
  
Alede spent an enjoyable morning beneath the willow. The tree was young, but old enough to remember the Elves of Rivendell. It clattered happily as Alede delicately cut away dead branches and trimmed off tiny portions of pealing bark. She would take nothing live from such a sweet natured tree. The willow was only too glad to be spruced up and talked eagerly of robin's nests and spring buds.  
  
She stopped at midday and took some bread and apples from her saddlebag. The apples were wrinkled from their winter storage, but still sweet. Alede leaned against the willow's trunk and had her lunch. Lulled by the soft sounds around her, she gradually closed her eyes.  
  
Alede did not even realize she had fallen asleep until the shrill cry of a hawk startled her. Looking around, she could not see it. The skies appeared empty. But when she looked around the base of the tree trunk, she finally spotted the small hawk headed toward Rivendell. Noting its labored flight, Alede wondered if it were injured. In any case, it was heading toward the Elfin city. Her father would care for it and she would enquire once she got back.  
  
Giving the hawk no more thought, Alede picked up her knife and went back to work on the tree.  
  
Alede arrived back in Rivendell just as the sun was setting. A day out in the wild had done her good and her melancholy was gone. She unloaded her horse, for she'd found other medicinal herbs in her wanderings and then rubbed the gentle beast down, sending him off to his feed.  
  
As she trudged back to her rooms with the saddlebag over her shoulder, her father's shout made her stop.  
  
"Alede! Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"I went to gather willow bark. I told you this morning…"  
  
"Never mind that child. I've a message for you!"  
  
"A message?"  
  
Radagast handed over a tiny parchment. "It was tied around the neck of a hawk. The poor bird has been flying for miles trying to find you. It had nearly exhausted its strength, but I think it will be…"  
  
"The royal seal of the Prince of Mirkwood!" Alede exclaimed interrupting her father.  
  
Radagast beamed. "Yes, dear. That's why I was so anxious to find you."  
  
With shaking hands Alede broke the wax and unrolled the tiny scroll. She quickly scanned it. "King Thranduil is ill and Legolas begs me to come to Mirkwood at once." She looked at the date, "It is twelve days since he wrote it. Father, I must go at once!"  
  
"But to Mirkwood Daughter?" Radagast had lost his enthusiasm. "Remember what happened last time? Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! I imagine Legolas has explained to his father that I'm not as evil as once thought. We spent 13 days together after all. Please father, help me pack."  
  
*********  
  
As the spell horse touched down on the eastern boundaries of Mirkwood, Alede wondered if it were a good omen that the sun had just risen. She'd flown all night to get here quickly. Unlike that last time three hundred years ago when the urgent plea had come from Mirkwood.  
  
Elrond had been gone from Rivendell then. Elladan, his oldest son had sent Alede. That Elladan had, had such confidence in her skills to send her in place of his father, had been a great compliment.  
  
But at that time, Alede had not dabbled too greatly in green magic. She had not then possessed the ability to make a spell horse. Instead, she'd barrowed one of Rivendell's fastest horses and set out for Mirkwood immediately. One did not tarry when the wife of an Elf king was ill. Unfortunately, she arrived too late, despite the incredible swiftness of the Elfin horse she rode. The queen of Mirkwood's king had died even as Alede had approached the bed.  
  
King Thranduil had flown into a rage, blaming the young wizardess for his wife's death. The following argument had shook the halls of the forest kingdom and Alede had found herself locked in the dungeon for three days. After her escape, she'd never returned.  
  
*But now, here I am*, she mused as she came out of her reverie and looked up at the dark trees overhead.  
  
The summons this time had been different though. Legolas had asked for her, so the misunderstanding with his family must be over.  
  
Alede's heart pounded at the thought of seeing Legolas again. She only wished that the circumstances were better.  
  
*Much better*, she thought as three Elves suddenly stepped out of the trees, their dark bows aimed at her. She sincerely hoped that the hospitality of King Thranduil's kingdom had improved.  
  
*********  
  
Look for chapter 3 in a few days. All reviews are welcome and help me improve my writing! :) Nebride 


	3. Mistakes Made

A/N: Thanks to everyone who posted a review!!!!! They mean soooooo much to me, keeps me going! :)  
  
And to answer your question Jocelyn: In this story, Radagast is only a healer of birds and animals. His age is probably similar to Gandalf, though he is not as skilled. Because he's spent much of his life wandering the wilderness he suffers from arthritis. But it doesn't slow him down too much. :) He stays in Rivendell (instead of going with Alede) to continue working the magic that will eventually "hide" Rivendell from the outside world. The wizards are preparing some of the last Elvin strongholds for the time when Middle Earth is dominated by men and the "old ways" are forgotten. I see LOTR as a fictional history of our own world. Maybe I've just seen "Brigadoon" too many times. lol But I like to think that the Elvin strongholds are still here, we just can't see them. Also, though he and Alede are very fond of each other, they are also very independent. Alede is 527 years old and can look out for herself. Though if Radagast had fore warning of what happens to her in Mirkwood, no doubt he would have gone with her! :D ~Nebride  
  
*** By the way… " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. ***  
  
  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mistakes Made  
  
  
  
[Dear Gimli,]  
  
Legolas put down the quill and considered what to write to his friend. Upon his arrival in Mirkwood, he'd found a letter from Gimli already waiting for him. The hawk that had brought the tiny scroll apparently had overtaken Legolas and the Mirkwood messenger. The situation was dire, but if he expressed that to Gimli, he had no doubt that the Dwarf would arrive in Mirkwood. As much as Legolas wished his friend were with him, he didn't want him to come. They still did not know the nature of Thranduil's illness and Legolas would not wish to endanger Gimli should it prove to be contagious.  
  
There was also the local opinion of Dwarves. Legolas would not see his friend the brunt of prejudice.  
  
Sighing, Legolas picked up the quill again.  
  
[Dear Gimli,  
  
I thank you for your concern. My father is still very ill, but there is no cause for you to come here. I will write when I have more information. May I ask a favor? If you would travel to Ithilien to inform my people there of the situation and the reason for my absence, I would have one less worry.  
  
My thanks,  
  
Legolas]  
  
*********  
  
Legolas sat on the far side of his father's bed and tried to calm the knot that had developed in his stomach since his return home. His father was desperately ill. Legolas was devastated by the King's shrunken appearance and obvious fragility.  
  
He was also upset by their argument, as was his father. When he'd announced that he'd already sent a message to one of Middle Earth's best healers, Legolas thought that his family would be relieved. Instead, he'd created a maelstrom of emotions and conflict. Now, after hearing Thranduil's reasons, he desperately wished that he'd never sent the message to the wizardess.  
  
*Alede let my mother die!* His mind still refused to accept it. That Alede had kept it secret from him seemed like a contradiction to her very nature. Well he remembered her honest face, her deep concern…  
  
A servant entered, bowing and speaking softly, "My Lords, a Lady Alede has arrived and begs immediate audience with the King. She claims his Highness Prince Legolas sent for her."  
  
Furious glances met him from his brother and his father.  
  
"Get rid of her," King Thranduil croaked to the servant.  
  
But Legolas stood up quickly. "I'll take care of this, Father." He had to know. He had to hear the lie from her own lips before he could believe it.  
  
He strode from the room, passing into the hallway. Alede stood between two Elfin hunters. Her dark robes looked at if they'd been hastily smoothed. Tiny tendrils of golden hair curled about her face where they had begun to escape her long braid. She watched the door with eager eyes and butterflies formed in his stomach at the sight of her. Well he remembered her sweet face…  
  
Her features lit up at the sight of him and for a moment Legolas thought she would run to embrace him. But she seemed to remember where she was and instead dropped a graceful curtsey.  
  
"Your Highness," she said and her smile was too much for him. How could she be smiling when his father lay ill in the room behind him?  
  
Controlling his anger, Legolas dismissed the two hunters. He did not want an audience. But before he could speak, Alede asked about his father.  
  
"How is your father? Your message came only yesterday. I got here as quickly as I could."  
  
"Not well," Legolas said tightly. "But we will not be needing your services…"  
  
"You mean, he recovers?" she asked.  
  
"No, but he will not allow you to treat him. And I will not have one who has deceived me in my presence."  
  
"Legolas…" She reached out to touch his arm, but he threw her hand away. The gesture was not violent, but conveyed his anger eloquently. He took a step closer and she backed against the wall.  
  
"I trusted you," he said. His voice was low, but bristled with fury. "I trusted you, I believed in you and I cared for you. But you deceived me. Thirteen days we were together and you mentioned not that my mother died in your presence. Thirteen days, Alede!"  
  
Her face crumpled and she sagged against the wall, putting her hands over her eyes.  
  
*********  
  
"I trusted you."  
  
The words echoed in her mind, long after Legolas stopped speaking. She felt as if her heart was breaking and she'd never be able to pick up the pieces. The mistake she'd made was haunting her now more than she could have ever realized it might. She'd been afraid of what Legolas might think then, afraid of what his father might have told him. And now, now that it was too late, who knew what tale Thranduil had spun?  
  
*What have I done?* she thought miserably.  
  
Slowly she lowered her hands, looking up into his angry, beautiful face.  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas. It was wrong of me to keep it from you…"  
  
"Wrong?!" He almost shouted. "The word barely covers it!"  
  
She winced, "Yes, you're right. I…"  
  
"What?" His arms were folded across his chest and Alede felt tears coming. To think she'd been so excited to see him again. But his twilight colored eyes held no greeting. He clearly wanted nothing more than to never see her again.  
  
"I was afraid," she whispered, blinking back the tears. "Afraid of what King Thranduil might have told you. He declared me outlaw and I knew not how you would react if you knew who I was. Your injuries were so sever at first that I wished not to cause you alarm. And later after you began to mend, I …"  
  
"You, what?" he prompted.  
  
Alede remembered those joyous days. They'd sat in the sun, had pillow fights and talked of their journeys. His mother's death had been far from her mind. She had been falling in love then…  
  
"I forgot," she whispered finally, lowering her eyes.  
  
"You forgot?" Fury vibrated in his voice. "My mother's death was so trivial to you, that you forgot?"  
  
*Now that was going too far.*  
  
Her head came up and she matched his gaze. "No. Your mother's death was not trivial. Not in the least. But I was concerned with other matters then, if you'll remember," she gave him a pointed look.  
  
"That is no excuse."  
  
"Perhaps not. But I am here now and will do what I can to rectify my mistake."  
  
Legolas made a dismissive sound. "And how will you do that? Can you bring my mother back, or do you intend to return my father's gold?"  
  
"Your father's gold? Legolas," she shook her head bewildered. "I know not of what you speak. Are you accusing me of being a thief?" Then comprehension dawned. No doubt Thranduil had concocted a wild story about her. If the King even suspected that his youngest son had befriended her, he'd be quick to stop it. Elves did not lie, but Thranduil was known even among his own race as a manipulator.  
  
That Legolas would believe him instead of trusting her, hurt beyond belief. Pain made her words harsh and impulsive. "Tell me, what story has Thranduil invented about me? No doubt it is quite a tale. Ever does he exaggerate to manipulate people and events to his own purposes."  
  
She knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment the words left her mouth. Legolas' eyes darkened and the muscles of his jaw bunched in anger.  
  
Quickly, he strode to the end of the hall, signally a servant. Alede followed him trying to form an apology. She should not have spoken of his father so. But it was difficult for her to realize that there were those who were fond of Thranduil.  
  
Before she could speak, Legolas turned to her.  
  
"Because it is my duty, I will give you hospitality for tonight. But then I want you gone in the morning. Stay in your room and not trouble my father." With those words he pulled a tiny talisman from out of his tunic and thrust it at her. "I no longer wish to have this. You are bound to me no more." And then he turned and left her.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas had to get away from her. He strode out of the palace into the forest.  
  
*She'd forgotten!* He could barely believe she'd said that. She'd as good as admitted her guilt right then. His father said she had simply stood by and done nothing as the Queen lay dying in agony. Several days after the Queen's death, Thranduil had found the royal treasury chambers unlocked and Alede gone.  
  
It contradicted everything he thought he knew about her. Yet she herself had admitted that she'd been too frightened to tell him of the event.  
  
Pain squeezed his heart. His mother had been such a kind and gentle woman, yet possessing an inner strength that he'd admired. Watching her die had been the most difficult time of his life. He'd stayed with her endlessly until lack of food and sleep had caused him to collapse. Servants had carried him to his bed the day she died and he did not know of her passing until he'd awoke.  
  
And now that his father lay dieing of the same illness… Legolas would have welcomed Alede's gentle support. He remembered her calm strength while he'd fought his own demons. But now, by all appearances she was a traitor.  
  
The hurt and the anger were too much to bear. Running blindly, he made for the deepest part of Mirkwood, hoping to find some solace, some comfort in the ancient trees.  
  
*********  
  
Alede burst into tears as soon as the servant closed the guest quarter door on her. She looked down at the tiny green bottle in her hand and clutched it to her heart. She'd made that for him…  
  
Sobbing, she groped her way to the bed and threw herself upon it, crying so hard her whole body shook. She knew not how long she lay there, but an Elvin curse drifted up to her from the open balcony doors. Knowing that it was Legolas' voice she heard, she got up and went to the balcony.  
  
Alede watched Legolas stride out into the grounds beneath her balcony. He did not look up but she could see the expression on his face.  
  
*He hurts as much as I do,* she thought, tears sliding silently down her face. She could not blame him. Thranduil had worked his poison with his own son. *And endangered himself in the process,* she thought.  
  
She still knew nothing about the king's illness. She had gotten no information from the Elfin hunters who'd brought her in. She did not know how to remedy the misunderstanding with Legolas. Or even know if it could be remedied.  
  
*What had he meant by the King's gold?* she thought. Had Thranduil proclaimed her a thief?  
  
What ever story he told, she could go a long ways toward remedying it by proving her worth as a healer. She might not like Thranduil, but she certainly did not wish him ill.  
  
Dashing tears away, Alede straightened her rumpled robes and walked out the door of her chambers. If she could at least speak to the Healer, she might make some progress on diagnosing the King. If they refused to let her see him, she at least might offer advise and perhaps win back Legolas' confidence.  
  
If she could not accomplish that, then they might as well lock her in the dungeon. For her life would hold little happiness if she could not have some small piece of Legolas' affection.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas came back late, walking down the long corridor to his father's rooms with dread. As he rounded a corner, he heard voices. They were kept at a whisper, yet both were obviously angry.  
  
"But you are only treating the symptoms." Legolas recognized Alede's voice.  
  
"What else would you have me do?" came the sharp reply from Mirkwood's Healer, Lomomir.  
  
"Peppermint tea is obviously not effective! If this illness is as serious as you say, then we must find the cause…"  
  
Alede looked up and broke off as Legolas came into view.  
  
"I can not believe," Legolas looked at both of them angrily. "That arguing outside my father's bedchamber is conducive to his health." He glared at Alede. "I remember telling you to stay in your room until morning."  
  
"And I remember giving you no answer," she replied, lifting her chin defiantly.  
  
"Hardly surprising, since your word would mean little," he shot back.  
  
Alede flinched at his words but said nothing, though she was clearly hurt and angry.  
  
Legolas turned to the ancient Healer. "How does my father do?"  
  
The Elf bowed slightly. "He is sleeping now, your Highness."  
  
Alede cleared her throat and gave the Healer a pointed look. The Elf glanced at her uncomfortably before adding. "I gave him a draught which Lady Alede suggested. It was naught but simple village medicine and I suspect the King fell asleep from exhaustion and not from the draught."  
  
Alede scowled at Lomomir. "Simple village medicine or not, at least he rests comfortably now." She turned to Legolas. "If I could but see the King when he awakens, then we might determine the cause of this and find a cure…"  
  
Legolas grabbed her arm and escorted her down the corridor. "I do not think so. You'll be leaving in the morning and …"  
  
"How can you be so stubborn?" she exclaimed twisting out of his grasp. "The Healer is terrified, though he won't admit it. He knows not what to do for your father's illness, just as he didn't know how to cure your mother. This is far more grave than I initially thought. Give me a chance! If you must cling to this belief that I am a thief, then do so. Have guards accompany me, but for pity sake, let me see you father and try to help him!"  
  
Legolas shook his head. Exhaustion and worry had taken their toll on him. He wanted to trust her. He needed to, but how could he after what both she and his father had told him?  
  
"When was the last time you slept?" Alede's voice cut through the fog of his emotions, just as it had over a year ago. And it was just as kind, just as concerned.  
  
"It matters not," he answered, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"It matters to me."  
  
Legolas looked into those fathom deep green eyes. He saw now the stains of fatigue beneath her eyes, the tightness of her lips with worry, and the red puffiness of her eyes.  
  
"Will you at least let me tell my version of it?" she asked gently.  
  
"You mean as apposed to my father's 'tale' as you termed it?" he snapped.  
  
Alede closed her eyes for a moment as if seeking patience. "A poor choice of words on my part," she conceded. "Perhaps we could go somewhere," she glanced around at an Elf who eyed them curiously.  
  
Sighing with frustration, Legolas led the way to his chambers.  
  
"Very well," he said folding his arms across his chest once he had closed the door behind them. "Tell me your version."  
  
To her credit, Alede did not even glance around his rooms, but fixed her eyes directly on him. She quickly explained how the summons had come to Rivendell and she had been sent in place of the absent Elrond. Legolas had known all this, though he had not known that it was Elladan who had sent her. It was high praise that the Elfin lord had bid her go in his father's stead.  
  
"I had not the ability to make a spell horse then," Alede continued. "So it took me many days to arrive. When I got here, I had no more than entered the room when your Mother expired. I had not even crossed over to her bed yet."  
  
Legolas frowned. His father had made it sound as if she'd been there for a good portion of the day.  
  
"Go on," he said after a moment.  
  
She shrugged. "There is little else to tell. Your… the King and I argued, I'm afraid. Then I was thrown into the dungeons for three days…"  
  
Legolas started. He had not heard that part of it, though it would be easy enough to confirm.  
  
"I had hoped that your father would release me. I knew that he acted… out of grief…"  
  
Legolas could see that she was choosing her words carefully and winched. How many times had he chosen cautious words around his father? How many times had he watched others do so as well?  
  
"But after three days, I decided I'd been patient enough. I used a levitation spell to lift the keys from the Guardsmaster and let myself out."  
  
"And did you break into the treasury while you were at it?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Very likely," Alede said with a helpless shrug. "I became lost immediately and opened every door I came to. But I did not take anything and once I found the way out I have never returned."  
  
She stood there looking at him beseechingly. Legolas did not know what to think. It would be simple enough to prove her story by speaking with the dungeon guard and seeing the accounts from that time. But if he did that, he'd be proving his father a liar, or at least a manipulator.  
  
*Which is why I left in the first place,* he reminded himself.  
  
"Do you believe me?" she asked quietly.  
  
He did not answer her directly. "Return to your chambers and do not disturb my father tonight. You are weary, as am I. We will speak again in the morning."  
  
Alede looked as if she might argue with him, but then her shoulders fell and she reluctantly bowed her head. "Good night, my Lord," she said and slowly left the room.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: That's all for now. Chapter 4 coming soon!  
  
Here's the beginning of the list for Original Characters. I'll be adding to it as we go:  
  
Lomomir: Mirkwood's head Healer 


	4. Which Witch?

*** " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. ***  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming. You make my day!!! ~Nebride  
  
  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Which Witch?  
  
  
  
[Legolas,  
  
I am very sorry to hear about your father and hope that a cure is found soon. Your letter reached me here in Ithilien. I set out for your colony almost as soon as you left, knowing that you had no time to send them word.  
  
All is well, though I am grieved to discover that ponies are as treacherous as horses. The healer here informs me that I will be able to walk normally again in a few days and that the swelling should be gone in a week or two.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Gimli]  
  
*********  
  
Alede slept little that night, exhausted as she was. But she woke well before dawn and prowled the room restlessly. She would not wait to speak with Legolas. Hurt had turned to anger overnight. She had trusted Legolas with her heart. That he believed the false accusations of Thranduil, felt like a betrayal. Surely after 2,000 years or so, Legolas must know what his father was like.  
  
And every hour the King grew worse. The Healer had vaguely described his condition, a sharp pain in the belly that increased whenever he ate. What worried Alede the most though was its similarity to what had killed the Queen. She might not care for Thranduil, but she was determined to cure him if it was the last thing she did.  
  
And considering the current attitude toward her in Mirkwood, it just might be the last thing she did.  
  
Her decision made, she dressed quickly and strode down the hall carrying her staff with her. She did not expect the servants posted outside the King's chambers to be cooperative. But she had worked herself into such a state of irritation that she hardly cared.  
  
As she had predicted, the servants were not inclined to let her see the King. Alede dealt with them quickly and efficiently, leaving them slumped comfortably on the floor.  
  
Entering the chamber, she found it dark and stifling. The curtains had been drawn across the balcony and windows and no breath of air entered. Smoke from a few candles moved lazily around the ceiling. Curtains had also been drawn about the King's bed.  
  
Alede wrinkled her nose as she entered. The air was thick with another smell besides the stale candle smoke. She stopped quickly, trying to identify it. It almost smelled like rats. But Elfin homes were much too clean to encourage rats.  
  
Crossing to the balcony, she pushed the curtain open to let in the warm sweet air. Behind her a voice suddenly hissed, "What are you doing?"  
  
Alede turned, startled. She had not seen the young she-Elf sitting on a chair by the King's bed.  
  
"I am a healer," she explained quietly.  
  
The woman rose quickly and tried to escort Alede from the room. "I know who you are," she whispered. "And you are not welcome here."  
  
Alede detached her arm from the young she-Elf and looked her over. She was strikingly beautiful, with large limpid blue eyes and fine pale hair. Her face was delicately shaped as were the rest of her limbs. Dressed in a pale gown of sky blue, with clear jewels at her throat, she was the image of Elvish perfection.  
  
Or almost perfection.  
  
A scar marred the young Elf's upper lip. It looked like a knife wound. But instead of making the Elfin girl ugly, it seemed to only increase her appeal. It lent a sultry pout to her otherwise innocent mouth.  
  
"I intend to cure the King's illness," Alede said remembering the girl's warning that she was not welcome. "And who are you?"  
  
The girl obviously didn't think Alede deserved and answer, but well-bred manners bid her reply. "I am called Unilyn and am friend to the family."  
  
Alede gave the woman a slight bow, as was the custom among Elfin women. That Unilyn did not return it irritated her. But Alede had other things to think about.  
  
"How does the King this morning?"  
  
But Unilyn would not answer. "You should not be here," she repeated. "I'll summon a guard if you don't leave."  
  
Alede blew a lock of unruly hair away from her face. At any other time, she would have the patience to deal with this. But not today.  
  
Taking the girl's arm, Alede marched her to the door. "Since I have no intention of leaving, you'd better summon a guard." Alede closed and locked the door on the elfin girl's astonished face.  
  
Turning back to the bedchamber, Alede saw that the curtain had been pushed aside.  
  
"So, Witch… we meet again."  
  
*********  
  
Princess Elvothien was a woman who loved many people, for she was of a kind and compassionate nature. But her self appointed duty to King Thranduil was a job she did not love and it took all of her compassion to complete. Never the less, she bore it with typical Elvin grace and did not complain.  
  
At least not out loud.  
  
She had come to the kingdom of Mirkwood at the tender age of a thousand years with a company of Elves from a small realm to the north. She'd fallen in love with Thranduil's second youngest son Franduil and they had wed. At first she'd been so overjoyed in her marriage that she did not notice the peculiarities of her new father in law. King Thranduil was cultured and wise and that had seemed enough. But later, when her new husband had shown her the storerooms piled with treasure, she'd had some misgivings. Elvin Lords did not rule by the power of their gold, but by the power of their wisdom.  
  
Over time, she began to realize that Thranduil was not so much a person of wisdom, but one of astonishing shrewdness. The slight misgivings she'd had at first turned into a mild dislike and wariness.  
  
During the War of the Five Armies, when Thranduil had marched on the Lonely Mountain demanding dragon treasure, her feelings had turned almost to hatred. The King's oldest son, the crown prince had died in that war and her own husband was suddenly elevated to the heir. It had been a hard blow. She had loved the crown prince as a brother and loved also that her husband had fewer duties. Now, Franduil's time was spent much at court, with little time for his wife and small children.  
  
So, when Elvothien had volunteered to bring the King his small breakfast and sit with him until mid day, she did so with a heavy heart. Thranduil knew of her dislike and taunted her whenever he could. She'd learned to keep her peace, for she loved her husband well, and did not wish to make his life more difficult than it already was.  
  
Her only consolation was seeing Unilyn, who sat with the King from midnight until dawn. She was a sweet and gentle Elf.  
  
So, on this particular morning, when Unilyn came running from the King's chambers, Elvothien was not too astonished at her friend's distress. Thranduil had a way of making people distressed.  
  
"Elvothien," Unilyn cried. "You must come quickly. The Witch is in the King's chambers and I can find no one to remove her! The servants posted at his door appear to be asleep and do not respond!"  
  
This news though unfortunate, was not too astonishing either. The brief impression Elvothien had received from Legolas was that of an unusual woman. Elvothien was far more inclined to believe Legolas' original opinion of the healer than she was Thranduil's. The Princess had been much grieved when she'd heard Thranduil's exaggerated tale of his wife's death. And even more grieved when she'd seen that Legolas had believed the story. Elvothien had been present at the Queen's death and knew the young wizardess to be innocent.  
  
Turning back to the hysterical Unilyn, Elvothien comforted her and told her to fetch Legolas, a duty she knew the Elf maiden would relish.  
  
Elvothien turned back to the King's door. Pulling out a ring of keys, she turned one in the lock and swung the door open. Raised voices greeted her and Elvothien hid an interested smile. Yes, this woman appeared to be quite unusual.  
  
*********  
  
"I was trained in the healing arts by Lord Elrond himself," Alede said through clenched teeth. King Thranduil might be ill, but he'd lost none of his argumentative abilities or his snideness. Keeping her temper in check was becoming difficult. "In my travels I have gained even more wisdom to add to what I learned at Rivendell…"  
  
"Yes, I have heard of your travels," Thranduil said. His voice was harsh because of his sickness, but it had lost none of its authority. "You've consorted with Rangers…"  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir were two of those Rangers," she interjected.  
  
"… and Dwarves," Thranduil continued as if she hadn't even mentioned the two honorable sons of Elrond. "What could you possible learn from Dwarves other than greed and strife?"  
  
"Dwarves do not have the monopoly on greed," Alede countered angrily.  
  
"Have a care, Witch!" Thranduil snapped. "I could easily have you cast back into the dungeons. Despite all your fancy training, your father is a wizard. I have no love nor trust of wizards, even when they are as useless as your father. Worse yet, your mother was nothing more than a village witch."  
  
"My mother was a generous healer and she was half Elvin," Alede said through her teeth.  
  
"Polluted by her human half…"  
  
Alede abruptly stood up. She knew that Thranduil could exchange insults with her all day and she would not sit and listen to her kindly parents profaned. She had to change tactics.  
  
"I concede, my Lord," she said. Thranduil's eyes narrowed, suspecting trickery from her. Alede ignored the look. "You win. Everything you have said is true. I come from what you would consider a mixed and inferior lineage. I suppose that makes me unworthy to wait upon so great a King as yourself. But," here she fixed him with a fierce look. "I ask you what options you have. Your Healer is terrified. He has no more idea of how to cure you than he did your wife.  
  
"While, I'll admit that I have no love for you," Alede continued frankly. "I do have a great love for your people. The Elder are leaving Middle Earth, yet Mirkwood continues to be a haven for them. You never bore a ring of power, yet your realm has survived. I foresee that it will survive down through many ages. I would preserve that, if I could. And that means preserving you."  
  
"And what of your love for my son?" Thranduil asked. "How does that play into your decision."  
  
Alede quickly hid her alarm. Thranduil had wrangled much information out of her during their argument. Had she revealed too much or did he guess?  
  
Choosing to deliberately misunderstand him, Alede answered casually, "Of course our friendship colors my decision as well. During Legolas' recuperation I came to have great respect for him and I would not wish to see him grieve.  
  
"So," she changed the subject as quickly as she could. "I intend to stay here and to find a cure for you. Lomomir's peppermint tea will not solve this. If you continue in your wish to be rid of me, then I suggest the quickest way will be to cooperate. I will leave the moment you are well."  
  
Having finished her speech, Alede sat down decisively in the chair beside the bed and folded her arms across her chest. Behind her she heard a small sound like that of muffled laughter hastily smothered. Turning, she saw a tall, graceful she-Elf standing across the room. Alede had not even heard her enter.  
  
Thranduil glanced sharply at the she-Elf. "You find this situation amusing do you Daughter?"  
  
"No indeed, my Lord," the stately woman replied, all trace of laughter gone now. "I find nothing about your illness amusing."  
  
"Hmm… You speak the truth Daughter, yet you leave much unsaid." He turned his piercing glance to Alede. She forced herself not to flinch. King Thranduil stare had an intensity she had never encountered before.  
  
"My son's wife, Princess Elvothien," he said by way of introduction. "At this moment she is thinking that I have met my match in stubbornness." His gaze flicked to his daughter-in-law before returning to Alede. "Have I, Witch?"  
  
Alede knew to give in now and respond politely would gain her nothing. Settling her arms comfortably across her chest, she replied calmly and sternly, "I am fully prepared to sit here until the fifth age. However, I doubt that you will last so long. Perhaps I will learn something of your symptoms merely by observing you over the next millennium or so."  
  
Thranduil suddenly threw his head back and gave a shout of laughter. Alede could not have been more surprised. Her emotion quickly turned to concern when the King clutched his belly, though. The spasm soon passed and he turned to Alede again.  
  
"You have great tenacity, Witch. I admit that." His imperious glance swept to the Princess. "Leave me and fetch my sons. But do not bid them enter until I am done with my conversation here."  
  
Alede, trying to hide her astonishment, waited until Elvothien left the room. "Now then," she said in her most business like voice. "Describe to me the symptoms."  
  
*********  
  
Because Legolas was so deeply in conversation with Unilyn he did not look up when the door of his father's chambers opened. The servants had mysteriously woken up and Elvothien and his brother Franduil stood across from them, but he no longer noticed their presence.  
  
Legolas had forgotten just how fragile and beautiful the young Unilyn was. He'd been away so long. They'd known each other since they were children and she'd always had a demur sweetness that he'd found appealing. After the unfortunate incident that had left her scarred, she'd become even more reserved.  
  
He had not forgotten her support after his mother's death however. She'd been the only one who had been able to pull him out of his grief. He would always be grateful to her and carried much affection toward her.  
  
She clung now to his arm, her delicate fingers warm against the fabric of his sleeve.  
  
"Legolas, seeing your father like this is so painful to me. I can not imagine how you are bearing it." Her voice was soft, like a caress.  
  
He placed a hand over hers, "As always your friendship brings me great comfort."  
  
Unilyn opened her mouth to say more but Elvothien interrupted as Alede swept out of the King's chambers.  
  
"How does his Majesty do, Lady Alede? Do you know what ails him?"  
  
"Not yet, but I will begin searching for an answer now. He has given me permission to treat him."  
  
Legolas looked up in surprise. "He has? This is a most unusual change of heart."  
  
"Yes, he has."  
  
Even more surprising to Legolas was that Alede did not look at him when she spoke; instead she addressed only Elvothien and Franduil. "The King would see his sons now," Alede continued, still not looking at Legolas. "And if you would permit me, Lady Elvothien, I would speak with you."  
  
"Of course," Elvothien answered and Legolas caught a speculative look in her gaze as she turned away from him. Before he could say anything, both women had moved away.  
  
"Excuse me Unilyn," he said, irritation making his voice sharper than he intended. Casting a troubled glance at Alede's retreating form, he followed Franduil into his father's chambers.  
  
*********  
  
*I should have known!* Alede berated herself. *Of course Legolas would have someone!* That his affections fell upon that simpering, doe eyed creature hanging on his arm was more than Alede could endure.  
  
Remembering the Princess at her side, Alede tried to compose herself. Before she could speak however Unilyn had fallen into step with them. Alede looked at the young Elf's beauty with new loathing.  
  
"How did you persuade the King to accept you?" Unilyn asked. Her suspicious tone indicated that perhaps Alede had bewitched him.  
  
The wizardess bit back a rude remark and instead answered as politely and vaguely as she could. "His illness is grave and will require my every skill. Now if you please, Lady Unilyn, I need speak with her Highness in private." She gave the young she-Elf a courteous bow, though she would rather have given her a kick. Unilyn was not pleased, but turned and left them.  
  
Alede glanced at the Princess and found a sympathetic look on her face. Disconcerted, Alede started walking down the hall. Did everyone there know of her affection for Legolas? How many did he tell or did she simply guess?  
  
"Lady Elvothien, would you be so kind as to take me to the kitchens?"  
  
"Of course. You think that it was something he ate?"  
  
"I know not. If he were human, I would suspect many things. But since he is Elvin…" Alede trailed off. "Elves do not become ill. This is most worrisome."  
  
The kitchens were a waste of time, as Alede suspected they might be. Elves were notorious for their fastidiousness. There was no sign of rancid meat or anything else spoiled. Alede was certain after speaking with the cooks that there probably never had been.  
  
She rubbed her forehead in frustration. The King's symptoms were odd; a sharp pain in the belly when he ate. So severe in fact, that he was not eating at all now. And the rest of the time, only a mild ache and slight nausea. There were no other symptoms what so ever and he had been ill for four weeks now.  
  
If he were human, Alede might suspect bleeding of the stomach. But the mild diet of bread and water that he'd been eating would have allowed that particular ailment to heal. A tumor was a possibility…  
  
"But Elves do not have these problems," Alede said out loud. Realizing she was speaking to herself, Alede apologized to the Princess who'd accompanied her so patiently.  
  
"Do not apologize," Elvothien said smoothly. Speaking with one of the servants she led Alede to a shaded balcony. Bread, fruit and cheese were brought to them. "It is a bit early for lunch, but I think that you have not yet eaten, have you?"  
  
Alede shook her head and sat down gratefully. "Thank you. If only the King could eat so well."  
  
"You are very worried, are you not?"  
  
For some reason Alede felt she could trust Princess Elvothien. She was very open for an Elf and Alede found herself liking her.  
  
"You were here when the Queen died, weren't you? I remember your face. Will you tell me everything you remember about her death and her illness? It may help."  
  
"Would not the Healer Lomomir be a better source of information for you?" Elvothien asked.  
  
"I…" Alede shook her head. "No. There is something amiss here, something that I am not seeing. I would rather hear what you remember."  
  
"Very well," Elvothien paused as she arranged her thoughts. "She was ill barely seven weeks before she succumbed. Her symptoms were exactly the same as the King's though more sever from the onset. Her Lady in Waiting died only a week or so after…"  
  
"Her Lady in Waiting?" Alede asked startled. "I did not know that anyone else had been ill." She furrowed her brow. *Was this illness contagious?* "Did Lomomir ever come to any conclusion about the illness?"  
  
Elvothien shook her head. "It was thought at the time that the Queen and her Lady had consumed spoiled wine. For they became ill shortly after partaking of wine."  
  
"Wine?" Alede was even more puzzled now. "Was the wine inspected?"  
  
"No, for we did not think of it until much later. It came from the spoils of an Orc raid and was of ancient but excellent vintage. We wondered later if it had somehow become contaminated while in the Orc's caverns."  
  
"But surely the Queen and her Lady did not drink the entire cask? Something must have become of it. Could it still be in the wine cellars?"  
  
Elvothien shook her head. "I think not, for Lomomir searched for it later."  
  
"Hmm…" Alede thought this over for a while. Wine did not easily spoil and when it did, it became unpalatable. No one would drink it and if they did the effects would be instantaneous. The symptoms would not build for weeks as this illness did. And if the wine had been poisoned or contaminated, again the symptoms would have been immediate, fading after time.  
  
Intending to ask another question, Alede was astonished by the words that came out of her mouth. "Unilyn is very lovely. How long have she and Legolas been in love?"  
  
Elvothien was as surprised by the question as Alede was. Embarrassed, the young wizardess could think of no way to back out of her blunder.  
  
"I do not know that Legolas is in love," Elvothien finally said a sympathetic smile on her face. "They have been friends since childhood and became closer after Unilyn's unfortunate experience."  
  
Alede was interested in spite of herself. "What happened? How did she become scarred?"  
  
"Orcs," Elvothien answered. "Unilyn's family was traveling out of Mirkwood to Rivendell but they were attacked by a band of Orcs. Unilyn was taken captive and the rest of her family was killed. It was several days before we learned of it. A war party went out and Legolas joined it, though his father had forbidden him. He was not yet come of age and had not sufficient skills to ride with the warriors. But Unilyn was his childhood friend and he apparently felt he must go.  
  
"It was Legolas who found her in the dank caves," Elvothien continued. "And though it was the other warriors who slayed the Orcs, Unilyn has always praised Legolas for rescuing her."  
  
"Did they torture her?" Alede asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, for many days." Elvothien gaze was unfocused as she talked of the painful memories. "Unilyn did not speak for months and once she did, she would say nothing of her experience. Her wounds festered despite the excellent care she received and the scar is one result. There are many others. She was terrified of going outside and even venturing out onto a balcony was too much for her for many years. Only recently has she been able to wander the grounds. But she does not venture too far into the forest. And she will not even consider the idea of traveling outside of Mirkwood."  
  
"How awful for her," Alede said with genuine sympathy. "No wonder she looks at Legolas with such adoration. He must have been her salvation."  
  
"Yes, they were very close. But I think they did not become lovers until after his mother's death. Unilyn was of great comfort to him. She rarely left his side. But Legolas has always been restless. I do not know if they are lovers still. And frankly I have never thought them suitable for each other. I love them both, but they are too different."  
  
Alede digested this bit of information. Legolas had not seemed troubled by their differences when the young Unilyn had been hanging on his arm.  
  
Alede could feel genuine sympathy for the Elfin girl, despite her jealousy. What horrors she must have endured at the hands of the Orcs. And she was glad that Legolas had someone to comfort him during his time of grief.  
  
"The wine that the Queen drank came from that raid on the Orcs," Elvothien added almost as an afterthought. "They found many spoils there when they found Unilyn. Much of it was our own goods, some of it that of Dwarves or Men."  
  
Alede nodded thoughtfully, considering all that she had heard. She asked a few more questions about the Queen's previous health and spirits, but learned nothing helpful. After Alede had finished eating, she knew she must speak with the Healer, despite his obvious dislike.  
  
*********  
  
"It is dark times my sons when we must accept the aid of a witch…"  
  
Legolas was alarmed by how pale his father looked. He seemed to have worsened considerably since he saw him last night.  
  
"Father, rest. We will speak of this at another time."  
  
"Nay," Thranduil said, griping both his son's hands painfully. "We will speak of it now, while I am still able." Legolas and Franduil exchanged alarmed looks across the bed from each other.  
  
"Watch her," Thranduil said wearily. "She has some other agenda here. And she bears great prejudice against our people…"  
  
"Father, are you sure? She expressed no prejudice to me…"  
  
"You must learn to look for these things," Thranduil gasped. Legolas could see that talking was wearing him out. But the King continued. "Her grandmother was Elvin and left for the West when Alede's mother was only a child. Alede bears our race ill because she does not understand the sea longing. She sees it only as abandonment."  
  
Legolas furrowed his brow. This was another thing that Alede had never mentioned. He'd had no idea that she was one quarter Elvin. Never the less, his father's deathly pallor worried him. "Father, I really think you should rest. Or at least try to eat something."  
  
Franduil handed over the tray and the King eyed it as he might eye a poisonous snake. But he reluctantly took a small piece of bread and began to eat.  
  
"What were you saying about Alede's agenda?" Franduil asked.  
  
"She is a wizard and they are not to be trusted," Thranduil paused to take another tiny bite. "Beware her voice. Wizards can snare the unknowing with their voice…"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Alede does not have such skill father. Only Saruman had that power. Alede is but a minor wizard, barely out of her apprenticing."  
  
"She is far more powerful than you think, my son and she harbors some secret intent."  
  
"If so," Franduil began. "Then we can not trust her to heal you. Perhaps it is best that we send her away."  
  
"No, I…" Thranduil broke off as a spasm of pain shook him. He nearly doubled over and clutched at his belly.  
  
Legolas turned and shouted for a servant to fetch Lomomir.  
  
"I am convinced…" Thranduil gasped between spasms of pain. "That she means to heal me. Do not… send her away…" He doubled over again. "It is you, Legolas… that I fear for…"  
  
Legolas clutched his father's shoulders helplessly, feeling his father's body spasm with the intense pain. He desperately wished there was something he could do.  
  
The Healer, Lomomir burst into the room and both sons stepped back out of the way. Lomomir carefully dosed the king with a strong tincture, but it had no effect. Legolas watched as draught after draught was tried and nothing eased the King's pain. He felt tears of helplessness sliding down his face and stepped away from the bed in an attempt to get his own emotions under control. To see his proud father like this…  
  
Turning to the waiting servant, Legolas said breathlessly, "Fetch Lady Alede at once. Hurry!" he added.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 5 coming soon!  
  
QUESTION FOR YOU: How am I doing on the "Mary Sue" meter? I took the "test" just to see, and so far not too bad! Hopefully, I'm not making anyone gag! None of these characters are modeled after me, so at least I haven't committed that crime! *grins* But I'm trying to make Alede interesting and unusual with out "overdoing it". Am I doing OK so far? (BTW Unilyn is intentionally "overdone" don't take her too seriously! ;) All reviews (criticism too) are welcome and very helpful! You guys keep me going! Thanks so much! ~Nebride  
  
*********  
  
List of Original Characters:  
  
Lomomir: Mirkwood's Healer  
  
Unilyn: A young she-Elf, probably about Legolas' age. She is Legolas' former lover.  
  
Prince Franduil: King Thranduil's second son. He is now the crown prince, due to the oldest son's death in the War of Five Armies.  
  
Princess Elvothien: Wife of Prince Franduil and sister-in-law to Legolas. 


	5. Judge a Book By Its Cover

*** " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. ***  
  
  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Judge a Book by its Cover  
  
  
  
[Dear Gimli,  
  
My father worsens and I am fearful for him. There is so much unsaid between he and I, so much that cannot be said. I wish I knew how to help him.  
  
Legolas  
  
P.S. The swelling on what, my friend? Or do I dare ask?]  
  
*********  
  
Alede ran into the King's chambers, carrying her satchel.  
  
Prince Franduil sat on the far side of the bed, his face as pale as a ghost's. Lomomir leaned over the thrashing form of the King and Legolas paced frantically at the end of the bed. Alede spared one glance at Legolas' desolate features before crossing over to the far side of the bed. There had been tears in the young prince's eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, your Highness," Alede said, pushing between Franduil and the bed. She looked across at Lomomir. "What has happened and what has been done for him?"  
  
"He took but a few swallows of bread," Lomomir said and Alede saw that the Healer's animosity toward her was gone. He was as helpless and frightened for his King as the two princes were. "The spasms of pain began only a few moments later."  
  
Alede looked down at the King in alarm. He was writhing in agony, churning the bedclothes with his limbs. "Has the pain always been this sever?"  
  
"This is the worst I've seen it," Prince Franduil said.  
  
Alede glanced at him sharply. The Elfin prince sounded as if he was in shock. She griped his shoulder briefly. "Do not give up hope, your Highness."  
  
"Now, what…" she began.  
  
"Hope!" Prince Franduil suddenly burst out. "What hope is there?! Look at him! What do you hope to accomplish, Witch!?"  
  
"I hope to accomplish his cure," Alede answered calmly, ignoring the Prince's hysteria. "Now, Lomomir… please tell me what you've given him."  
  
"A decoction of Meadowsweet, Lemon Balm and Fennel."  
  
Alede nodded. "Any Slippery Elm?"  
  
The Healer shook his head. "It does not grow in these parts. I have never used it."  
  
"I have some. However, right now we must stop the pain. He's in agony." Opening her satchel she took out a small dark bottle and tipped the contents into a goblet of water. "Now, if we can just get this down him…"  
  
It took all four of them to get the potion down Thranduil's throat. He curled into a fetal position when he wasn't thrashing, and when he was thrashing it was all they could do to hold him. Alede's robes were torn in the process and she received a handsome bruise on her cheek, but she hardly cared. As the opiate slowly eased Thranduil's convulsions he seemed to breath more easily.  
  
Alede started to speak with Lomomir when the King suddenly grabbed the front of her robes and dragged her down so that she was face to face with him.  
  
"Ahh," she gasped as he tightened his grip and the cloth threatened to choke her.  
  
Thranduil said nothing, but the threat in his eyes was unmistakable. He glanced at Legolas and then fixed her again with that cold gaze. "Do not… bewitch… my son," he whispered.  
  
Alede nodded as well as she could. Then with difficulty she pried his fingers loose and took his hand in hers. "I am not here to bewitch anyone. I am here to help you."  
  
Thranduil closed his eyes and with a sigh suddenly relaxed onto the bed, flinging her hand away. Alede straightened up and irritably yanked at her robes, pulling them back into place.  
  
*Ungrateful…* she thought furiously at the King. *Don't you care that I'm trying to save your life? I mean Legolas no harm!*  
  
"What did you give him?" Legolas asked, breaking into her angry thoughts.  
  
"Extract of poppy."  
  
Franduil let out a curse and Legolas nearly shouted. "Extract of poppy? Do you know how dangerous that is?"  
  
"Of course I know how dangerous it is," she exclaimed turning to him. Her robe caught on the edge of the bed and with a furious gesture Alede pulled it off, revealing her rumpled riding clothes beneath. She threw the robe to the floor. If she'd been alone she might have stomped on it, as well, so foul was her mood. As it was, she settled for glaring at Legolas.  
  
"Did you learn nothing about me, during the time that I cared for you?"  
  
Legolas folded his arms across his chest. "Not nearly as much as I might have if you'd been frank with me."  
  
"Oh curse it, Legolas! You're as stubborn as your father and just as unforgiving."  
  
Legolas started to respond but help came to Alede from an unexpected quarter.  
  
"My Lord," Lomomir interrupted quietly. "I have used laudanum before. And while it is true that it can kill and enslave, Alede did not over dose him. It is well that he is not in pain now."  
  
Alede let out a surprised breath. "Thank you." Turning back to the King, she slid the blankets down. "Have you palpitated his stomach?"  
  
"Yes, but I found nothing…" Lomomir began.  
  
"There is a solid mass," Alede said moving her fingers carefully over the King's belly.  
  
The Healer looked astonished. "There is? I swear there was nothing the other day…"  
  
"Then it has grown quickly," Alede said with worry. Across the bed from her Lomomir looked equally troubled.  
  
"I have seen tumors in Men, but never in Elves," she said. Straightening up again she fixed Lomomir with a stern glance. "I need several things, Lomomir. I will prepare some Slippery Elm for him and if marsh mallow root can be obtained, I would like some boiled and given to him. I need to examine the historical records of the court to see if anything like this has ever occurred before. Also I need to know if Thranduil's line is pure." She paused and looked down at the King. "I need answers."  
  
*********  
  
Alede strode into her rooms and dumped her robes over a chair. She caught a glimpse of herself in the tall mirror in the corner and stopped for a moment stunned.  
  
She looked nothing like the shy wizardess who'd tended an injured Elfin prince a year and a half ago. Her face was furrowed with worry and her mouth turned down in sadness. But there was resolve in her eyes and stubborn tenacity. She'd find a cure for Thranduil. She doubted that he'd thank her for it, but she'd find it for her own piece of mind. And for the desperate look she'd seen in Legolas' eyes.  
  
Turning her back on the mirror she opened her saddlebags to get fresh clothing, but hesitated when she looked inside.  
  
The contents had been moved. Frowning, she looked closer, thinking that they had shifted during her ride to Mirkwood. But, no… the contents had been rummaged.  
  
Glancing up, she quickly surveyed the room. No one was there but herself. She quickly inspected the bathing chamber. It too was empty.  
  
Puzzled, Alede went back to the saddlebag. Nothing was missing…  
  
*How odd,* she thought.  
  
Reaching inside she pulled out clean clothing and changed, then re-braided her hair. Her struggles with Thranduil had sent tendrils spiraling around her face. Looking in the mirror, she thought she looked a little more presentable. A tunic of dark green fell to her thighs and beneath it she wore a shirt of light green with loose leggings. She tucked the leggings into her riding boots and tossed her heavy braid over her shoulders.  
  
She paused at the door before locking it with a spell.  
  
*Who would search my bag and why?*  
  
*********  
  
Legolas walked into the Hall of Records wearily. Lomomir had tried to get him to rest, but he could not. His thoughts were in too much turmoil. Sleep was impossible.  
  
The hall was brightly lit and as he entered, the Record's Keeper moved toward him and bowed.  
  
"How is the King, your Highness?"  
  
Legolas hesitated before answering. He did not wish to alarm the whole kingdom. "He is sleeping comfortably," he answered finally. "I am looking for the Healer, Alede. I thought she had come here…"  
  
The Record's Keeper nodded toward the back of the vast hall. "She is at the study desk."  
  
Legolas wound his way through the ceiling high shelves. Each one contained hundreds of small shelves and pigeonholes. In each rested a single book or scroll, neatly organized.  
  
He finally found her at the very back. A scroll was unrolled on the desk before her and her forehead rested in one hand. She sat so still that Legolas thought she might have dozed off during her study.  
  
"Surely, you can find a more comfortable place to sleep," he said quietly. His anger with her was gone.  
  
Alede gasped and looked up.  
  
"I did not hear you approach," she said placing a hand over her heart. "And I was not asleep," she added with irritation.  
  
Legolas pulled out a chair and sat down across from her. Alede glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"If you came here to criticize or accuse, you may leave. I have not the patience for it now."  
  
Legolas fixed her with a critical eye and leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. "Who would have thought that you'd have such a temper?" he remarked evenly.  
  
"And who'd have thought the same of you?" she shot back.  
  
But Legolas was too worried to fight with her. In truth, he didn't even know if he doubted her or not anymore. Instead he merely gave her a weary glance. "You did not tell me that you are Elvish."  
  
He had made the statement without accusation. But Alede irritably set the scroll she'd been studying down with a slap of her hand. "I have not told you many things. There has not been time. I never knew my Grandmother." She shrugged. Obviously this subject was not as important to her as Thranduil had implied. "I have no Elvish traits. My heritage has never seemed important to me. Should I have recited my entire history to you?"  
  
"No, just the pertinent facts."  
  
Alede sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Yes, you're right, as I have already admitted. I should have told you of my previous visit here. But I was afraid…"  
  
"That I'd act as I have been," he finished regretfully.  
  
"Yes," she said simply.  
  
"I…" he paused, searching for words. "My father and I have ever been at odds. I don't know why I took his words to heart so much this time."  
  
"Perhaps," Alede's tone softened. "Because you don't want him to die and needed him to speak the truth."  
  
Legolas looked up at her and saw that her anger was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I should not have said the things I did of your father. He and I have no great love for each other, as you have seen. But I truly wish to heal him. And in my own way, I respect him."  
  
"I realize that." And he did. His father's manipulative words were fading from his mind. He'd questioned the Guardsmaster and checked the treasury records. Alede had not stolen anything.  
  
But at the same time, his father had stated a fact. The treasury doors had been found open. In his usual manner, Thranduil had exaggerated the truth, leaving out just enough information to mislead the listener. Legolas did not even think the King knew what he did. The habit had been engrained over centuries of survival in an Orc infested land.  
  
Legolas had to let his anger with his father go. He could not change him and he loved him despite his faults. Right now he needed Alede's gentle strength. He remembered her calm while he had been wounded and he needed that now. "How can I help?" he asked. "How can I aid you? I would not have my father die. I know what he is like, but I do not wish him to die." He looked at her forlornly, silently begging her to ease his worry and to forgive him.  
  
"Do you read Quenya?"  
  
"Of course. I speak it, as well."  
  
Alede quickly held up a hand. "No, that won't be necessary. It's a beautiful language, but my knowledge of it is limited to vague remarks about hello and goodbye. Beyond that, I'm hopelessly lost."  
  
Despite his fatigue, Legolas chuckled. He'd forgotten her dry humor.  
  
Alede handed him a pile of scrolls across the desk. "Look for any mention of an ailment similar to your father's. These are from the second age."  
  
Legolas glanced up in surprise. "You're going back quite a ways."  
  
"Yes, this is…" Alede shook her head. "There is something not right. Something that I am missing…" She left the sentence unfinished and with a worried frown Legolas pulled the first of the ancient scrolls off of the pile.  
  
They spent the entire day in the Hall of Records. Legolas occasionally left to check in on his father. Alede did so every hour. There was little change. Though Thranduil was able to sip the thick mixture of Slippery Elm and Marsh Mallow that Alede had prepared for him. At least he was getting some nourishment and Alede said that was encouraging.  
  
The extract of poppy kept Thranduil quiet and free of pain. But it also made his mind so fogged that Legolas could not even speak with him. He returned to the Hall each time more hopeless and suspected that once the laudanum was discontinued the symptoms would return.  
  
When Alede was not giving him an update on his father, she said nothing at all. Legolas knew that she still stung from their arguments.  
  
*I have hurt her again,* he thought with a sigh. But his temper had been frayed by his father's illness. He fervently wished he'd checked with the Guardsmaster before making his accusations, but it was too late to take them back. The damage had already been done.  
  
*Not that she backed down at all.* He smiled remembering the fire in her eyes when she'd whipped her robes off and threw them on the floor. *Feisty little thing. Perhaps she has a little Dwarvish in her as well.*  
  
When he had finished with the scrolls Alede had given to him, Legolas returned them to the Record Keeper and went to wander among the shelves. He came to a section that seemed familiar, especially one shelf in particular, but it was empty. He looked around at the tidy shelves, all of them full.  
  
"Record Keeper, what book belonged here? Alede and I have not been in this section yet, but one is missing. I thought that no records could be removed."  
  
The ancient Keeper joined Legolas, quickly scanning the shelves. Alede had put down the book she was reading and joined them, looking over Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Ah…" the Record Keeper suddenly said after scrutinizing the shelves. He straightened up with a fond laugh. "You of all people should remember that book, young Prince. For it was your favorite as a child. I seem to remember many a rainy afternoon that you'd bring in your small friends and read to them."  
  
"Of course," Legolas cried, his heart lifting for the moment as he remembered happier times. "What was that book called? I used to frighten myself so badly with it, I could not sleep. Yet, I could not leave it alone."  
  
"Demons and Other Denizens of Darkness," the Record Keeper supplied the name of the book.  
  
"It does not sound like a particularly cheerful book," Alede remarked dryly.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "No. But I greatly enjoyed terrifying the girls with it. Once I got over my own fear, I dragged as many of my young friends and sisters down here as I could, so that they might have nightmares as well."  
  
Alede laughed softly and turned away, going back to her research.  
  
"But where is the book now?" Legolas wondered.  
  
The Record Keeper shook his head. "I know not. Nothing is to be removed from the Hall. I will search for it and let your Highness know when I have found it."  
  
Legolas shook his head slowly, "Nay, it is not important."  
  
*********  
  
Alede thanked the Record Keeper as she wearily walked out of the Hall. The Elf inclined his head, but said nothing.  
  
Alede sighed. She had not expected to win many hearts when she came to Mirkwood and was not disappointed. Despite her desire to heal the King, no one wished her there.  
  
*At least Legolas has forgiven me,* she thought. He was still a bit distant, which was painful considering their parting at Helm's Deep. But he had unthawed enough to ask about her work at Orthanc. She'd told him of the council that had been held. Older wizards had destroyed the staff of the dark wizard Sildair and the Watch Wood had been awoken from its spell. The greatest damage had been to the Ents. Sildair had lured them away with a rumor of Entwives and their disappointment at being deceived had been heartbreaking for Alede.  
  
Brushing an unruly lock of hair from her face, Alede tucked the book she carried under her arm more securely. The Record Keeper had allowed her to take it, though he had not been pleased. It was the journal of a Healer from the first age. She thought it looked promising and wished she'd discovered it earlier in the day. Now, however, it was nearly midnight and she could barely stay awake. She'd stop in to check on Thranduil and then take the book to bed with her. She could at least get started with the difficult translation. Perhaps Legolas would help her with it in the morning. She'd sent him off to bed hours ago.  
  
As she reached the top of the back staircase to the King's chambers, Alede heard a noise in the vast room below her. It sounded like the clang of some small metallic object dropped on the stone floor. Glancing over the railing, she could see nothing. The room below was primarily dark and completely silent.  
  
She felt a breath of movement behind her, but before she could turn, an object hit her hard in the center of the back and she fell heavily against the rail. For a second she thought she'd tumble down the steps, but quick reflexes caught the railing. She lost her hold on the book however, which tumbled to the room far below. Alede cursed and started to straighten up, when she was hit in the back again. The railing cracked and with a splintering sound, broke. Alede flailed wildly, trying to grab something solid, but her hands caught at nothing and she tumbled out into space just as the book had.  
  
Her last thought as the floor rushed to meet her was that the book's binding had burst and its pages were scattered everywhere.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 6 coming soon! :)  
  
A/N: I have done some study of medicinal herbs, but I hope that no one takes any of these "remedies" seriously. Some of them I mention merely because of their historic value, because they were once widely used but have since fallen out of favor. Extract of poppy is a good example. It was once widely used in "olden times" as a pain killer before people realized how dangerous it was. I certainly do NOT recommend any ingredients from the poppy plant. When Lomomir said that it can "kill and enslave," he was right. Overdose and addiction are the most common side effects of opiates.  
  
Besides, hopefully none of you ever suffer from Thranduil's illness. If you do, call me and I'll whip up a remedy for you. lol :D  
  
And thank you for the wonderful reviews!!!!!!! Jocelyn and TK thanks for your thoughts about the "Mary Sueishness" or rather the lack there of. Yeah! :) ~Nebride  
  
List of Original Characters:  
  
Lomomir: Mirkwood's Healer  
  
Unilyn: A young she-Elf, probably about Legolas' age. She is Legolas' former lover.  
  
Prince Franduil: King Thranduil's second son. He is now the crown prince, due to the oldest son's death in the War of Five Armies.  
  
Princess Elvothien: Wife of Prince Franduil and sister-in-law to Legolas. 


	6. Too Many Questions

*** " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. ***  
  
  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Too Many Questions  
  
  
  
[Legolas,  
  
I am very alarmed by your letter. If you wish it, I will travel back to Minas Tirith and ask King Aragorn to come to your aid. He is an outstanding healer.  
  
Let me hear from you soon my friend and next time send a different hawk. This one sh… messed all over my sleeve when it arrived.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Gimli  
  
P.S. And if you can not guess what is swollen, then there is less in that Elvin head of yours than I thought!]  
  
*********  
  
"Get Lomomir," Legolas shouted at the servant who had found Alede.  
  
She lay in a small pool of her own blood, with the broken remains of the old staircase around her. Her skin was cold as ice and Legolas cursed himself for leaving her when he had. She had obviously been exhausted and had fallen.  
  
She stirred and moaned.  
  
"Alede?" *Please let her be all right!*  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't move," he instructed. "Lomomir is coming."  
  
"What…happened…?"  
  
"You must have tripped on the stairs and the railing broke."  
  
Alede's brow furrowed. She tried to speak. "…push…"  
  
"Push? Push what?"  
  
She shook her head and then moaned in pain. "Someone … pushed," she said trying again. "Someone… pushed me."  
  
"Alede, why…" he began disbelievingly, but Lomomir hurried into the room, interrupting him.  
  
Legolas watched with concern as the healer carefully examined her.  
  
"The blood is from a head wound," Lomomir informed him. "She is concussed, but there are no broken bones. She will heal, but the wound will be quit tender for several days."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I'll take her to her room."  
  
"I'll prepare some willow bark tea for her and bathe the wound. Then she should sleep." The Healer sighed. "This is an unfortunate time for an accident."  
  
"Yes," Legolas agreed. Early morning sunlight shone in through the tall windows, illuminating the blood in her bright hair. Legolas wondered how long Alede had lain on that cold floor before the servant found her. Had she been in the Hall all night?  
  
Lifting her arm, he slipped it over his shoulder.  
  
"What… are you doing?" Alede mumbled, trying clumsily to get away from him.  
  
"Sit still. I will carry you back to your room."  
  
"No… I… I'll walk."  
  
"Alede! You can barely sit up. You certainly can not walk."  
  
She pushed away and only his quick reflexes saved her from toppling over onto the floor again.  
  
"I'm too… heavy," she slurred.  
  
Legolas snorted, a useful sound he'd learned from Gimli. "I'm not quite as fragile as you apparently think I am. I can carry one dazed wizardess."  
  
"I didn't mean…" she began, but Legolas interrupted her.  
  
"However, if you would put your arm around my shoulder instead of planting it in the middle of my chest, it would help greatly."  
  
"Oh bother…" Alede mumbled and passed out once again.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas finished tugging the sleep shirt down over Alede's head and carefully tucked her into the bed. Lomomir had finished dressing her wound and had given her a sleep draught. But Legolas had waited until the Healer had left before undressing her. He remembered Alede's shyness.  
  
Once again he reached for the delicate chain around her neck. He'd tried to remove the locket earlier, but she'd pushed his hand away. Carefully, he slipped it over her head. Then, out of curiosity he opened it.  
  
And immediately wished he hadn't.  
  
"Oh Alede…" he sighed. Inside lay a single strand of his own hair, carefully wound into a shining coil. Snapping the locket shut, he laid it carefully on a table beside the bed. Pulling a chair over beside her sleeping form, Legolas sat down and gazed at her.  
  
"What am I to do about you, girl?" he whispered. Leaning his elbows on the arms of the chair, he placed his head in his hands. The last several days had been too much. Not only did he face the possibility of his father's death, but all the conflicting emotions that went with it. He was exhausted despite the few hours of sleep he'd caught the night before.  
  
There were also matters of state to contend with. He'd also been assisting his brother Franduil with the daily affairs of Mirkwood and dealing with his father's steward. Governing his people in Ithilien had made him better prepared for dealing with the complexities of a kingdom. Perhaps even better prepared than Franduil was. But Mirkwood was a much vaster state than Ithilien and Legolas was overcome.  
  
He fervently wished that Gimli were there. The Dwarf's practical, down to earth outlook on life had often been a lifeline to the Elf.  
  
"Ahhh Gimli, what would you say if you were here?" He closed his eyes and in his mind he pictured the stout Dwarf standing in front of him with his fists upon his hips.  
  
"You must decide what is most important, Legolas," the imaginary image said sternly. Legolas smiled and let the vision play out in his mind. "You must decide who you trust and who you can not. Do not give up hope on your father just yet. Thranduil is as tough as the mountain in which he lives; as many of my people can attest to. Let his Steward do his job and let the Healer do his. As for the Lady Alede, you must tell her how you feel. Do not give her false hopes, but let her know that which is in your heart. If she chooses to wait the three or four centuries that it will take to knock some sense into that Elvish head of yours, that is her decision."  
  
Chuckling softly, Legolas opened his eyes and raised his head. The Dwarf would have said something very near that and Legolas felt better for having thought it. Rising, he arranged for one of Lomomir's daughters to sit with Alede. He would see the steward first and then he would return to his father. Once Alede was awake again he would aid her in healing Thranduil.  
  
And he would ask her for the talisman back and tell her how much he had missed her.  
  
*********  
  
Alede woke with a splitting headache and struggled to sit up. Her room was dark except for the soft shimmer of a she-Elf sitting near her bed. Alede blinked groggily. The woman was no one she knew.  
  
The she-Elf looked at her disapprovingly. "Lie still, you are injured."  
  
"What happened?" Alede asked and her voice was rough with disuse.  
  
"You fell on the stairs and went through the railing," the woman's voice was soft, but clearly she felt that only a non-Elf would do such a foolish thing.  
  
Ignoring her tone, Alede blinked as memory came flooding back to her. She had heard a noise below and when she turned to look a hand had pushed her.  
  
"Someone tried to kill me," Alede blurted and struggled to rise.  
  
"Nonsense," the she-Elf said, trying to push Alede back down in the bed. "If you'll just rest…"  
  
"Rest!" Alede nearly shouted. "If someone tried to kill me, then they're…" She broke off. "Who are you, anyway?"  
  
The woman stood up, her face a mask of disapproval. "I am Lomomir's wife. My daughters and I have been sitting with you while you slept, since my husband is obviously occupied elsewhere."  
  
"Oh yes, well…" Alede was still having trouble wrapping her foggy mind around events. It appeared to be very late at night or early in the morning from the moonlight streaming in her windows. She had no idea if it were the same night or the next. Not that it mattered. She had to get to the King.  
  
Stumbling out of the bed rather unsteadily, Alede gave the Elf a slight nod. "I thank you for your trouble. But I am quite recovered now. I am a healer and will attend to my injury if need be." When the woman hesitated, Alede thanked her again, hoping she'd leave. Finally the woman left with a sniff and Alede sighed. Yet, another Elf who didn't want her here.  
  
But though they didn't want her here, she doubted that any of them would resort to murder to get rid of her.  
  
"But if they meant to kill me, then I am getting too close finding a cure for the King." She looked around the room for some clothes, but found none. Even her torn robes were missing. She supposed that while she'd lain unconscious one of the servants had taken her clothing to be cleaned.  
  
Alede looked down at the garments she had on. She was clothed in a long white shirt and loosely fitting leggings of fine white linen. The leggings were far too long for her. Deciding that the garments were modest enough, Alede started out the door. But long habit caused her to reach for her locket and she nearly panicked when she found it missing. Moonlight glinted off of a golden object near the bed and racing to it, she found her locket. Slipping it over her head, she wondered who had removed it and fervently hoped no one had looked inside.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and restructured his thoughts. Someone was pounding on his door and shouting his name. Considering that he'd had virtually no sleep in many nights it took him a moment to get out of bed. But worry for his father got him moving.  
  
He crossed the bedchamber quickly, crossed out into the anterior room and pulled the door open.  
  
Alede stumbled slightly and stepped back when the door was so suddenly yanked out from under her fist.  
  
"My father…?" Legolas began.  
  
"No, he's fine." Alede shook her head. "I mean, he's unchanged."  
  
Legolas took in her disheveled appearance. Her hair hung loose in wild disarray and her bare feet peeked out from beneath the overly long garments he'd put her into the day before.  
  
Alede seemed to be looking him up and down also. She glanced at his clothing which matched her own and obviously put two and two together. She blushed a deep scarlet and looked at her bare feet.  
  
Legolas cleared his throat. "Did you have a reason for pounding on my door then? It is a bit early for a social call. Or does your wound trouble you? I could summon Lomomir."  
  
"No," Alede shook her head. Something apparently disturbed her. "May I come in," she asked and then brushed past him into the room before he could answer.  
  
"Of course," Legolas replied, with a wry shake of his head. He pushed the door shut and followed her.  
  
Alede turned, "What happened to the book that I was carrying? The one that I had when I fell on the stairs."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "I know not what you speak of."  
  
She nodded. "Lomomir said the same thing. I just spoke with him. Yet, I distinctly remember seeing the book scattered on the floor as I fell."  
  
"I can search for it if you wish. What book was it? Did you find a cure?"  
  
"No, but I now know what is happening. That book was a healer's journal from the First Age. I suspect there was a clue in it. Or at least someone thought there might be."  
  
"Someone? Alede are you suggesting…?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas! I did not trip on those stairs. I was pushed. I felt someone's hand in the middle of my back. This is what has troubled me since the beginning. Elves do not become ill. This is a spell. Or at least magic is used. And someone is casting the spell."  
  
"No…" He shook his head adamantly as if he could make the idea go away.  
  
"Yes, I've just been to your father's rooms and performed a test. Magic of a very ancient kind resides in his belly. It did not get there on its own. Someone placed it in him."  
  
"But who would do such a thing?"  
  
"That's what you and I must determine Legolas. Who would wish to harm your father?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and turned away, walking to the balcony. Alede followed him.  
  
"Unfortunately, the list is endless," he said with a sigh. "Can you counter this magic?"  
  
"Not until I know what it is."  
  
They stood looking out at the dark forest, listening to the sounds of crickets and small night animals. Because Legolas was watching the silver light of moonbeams stirring the leaves, he failed to see the brief look of longing that Alede cast at him.  
  
But he did notice her straighten and turn toward him. She cleared her throat in that business like manner that he remembered so well.  
  
"We need not list all of your father's enemies," she said. "Any ruler, especially of a kingdom so great as this will have many. Say instead, who would benefit by his death?"  
  
"I… I can think of no one, save perhaps the Dwarves on the Lonely Mountain, if they wished to reclaim their dragon gold."  
  
"Nay, this is too subtle for Dwarves. Legolas…" she paused as if searching for the right words. "Who will inherit the crown should your father die?"  
  
"My brother Franduil. But do not think for a moment that he would harm my father," he said not caring for her implication. "Franduil does not even wish to be crown prince."  
  
Alede held up her hand. "Bear with me. This is for the sake of discussion only. I'm not accusing anyone. After Franduil, who is the heir?"  
  
"Franduil's son, or," he considered. "Possibly myself. Since little Elvomir is only a child. It would probably take a ruling before the council."  
  
Alede shook her head. "Well, I do not suspect you or a child, so that eliminates two…"  
  
"Does it?" Legolas said, frustration creeping into his voice. "Of my family, I would benefit the most. Mirkwood's wealth would go a long way toward healing the battle scars in Ithilien. And if you must suspect my family, why exclude little Elvomir? My sister in law, Elvothien might wish to be named regent. Or there is Lomomir. He is my father's youngest brother. I suppose after murdering all of us, he might gain the throne as well."  
  
"Legolas…" Alede said softly.  
  
"Elves do not commit murder Alede. How can you expect me to take this seriously?"  
  
"But an Elf tried to commit murder last night. And they must be the same person who wishes to harm your father."  
  
"I agree that they must be the same. It makes sense. I doubt that we have two attackers," he said. "But what makes you think that they are Elvin? If magic is used, would not a wizard be a more likely suspect?"  
  
Alede shrugged. "It is a possibility, though I can think of no motive. What does Mirkwood contain that any wizard would want? I know none who bear a grudge against Thranduil. In fact, I know none who even speak of him. Still, I would entertain that possibility except for one thing."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Who ever pushed me made no sound. I felt only the movement of air the moment before I was pushed. Whoever this is, they move with the silence of the Elder and they walk within these walls."  
  
Legolas felt a shiver crawl down his spine. As much as he hated to believe her, he could not deny the possibility.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 7 coming soon! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!!!! I read all of them. Your support and comments are very helpful and encouraging! ~Nebride :)  
  
List of Original Characters:  
  
Lomomir: Mirkwood's Healer and Thranduil's youngest brother.  
  
Unilyn: A young she-Elf, probably about Legolas' age. She is Legolas' former lover.  
  
Prince Franduil: King Thranduil's second son. He is now the crown prince, due to the oldest son's death in the War of Five Armies.  
  
Princess Elvothien: Wife of Prince Franduil and sister-in-law to Legolas.  
  
Elvomir: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little boy. Nephew to Legolas. 


	7. Dark Deeds

*** " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. ***  
  
A/N: Aly, Irena, Song, Arianda, Jan, OrliBloomLuvr, and Elwen thank you soooooo much for the reviews. It really makes my day!!!! :) Jan, I'll try to keep you guessing as to who the culprit is! lol This is my first mystery short story, so I hopefully I can pull it off. I don't want to make it tooooo easy. I like to keep all of you guessing. :D At the same time, I hope that once the puzzle is solved it will make some sense too.  
  
Arwyn, KrystalB2000, and Analorien thank you so much for your comments and for your supportive reviews on the prequel "The Road to Isengard." It means a lot to me that you liked my writing enough to look for more!!  
  
Jocelyn and TK thank you for your steadfast support!!! Hugs all around!! OOO Jocelyn, I hope your finals are going well. Good luck Girl! :)  
  
OK, after all of that… here is chapter 7. Finally a little action and adventure! Enjoy. ~Nebride  
  
  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dark Deeds  
  
  
  
[Dear Gimli,  
  
Nay, do not trouble King Elessar. This may be a plot against the throne. But how they have accomplished my Father's illness, I know not. Alede is convinced it is a spell. I intend to do a little investigating tonight and will let you know what I find.  
  
When I return, I will instruct you in the proper way of handling a hawk, and a pony for that matter.  
  
Legolas  
  
P.S. How is your "swelling'?]  
  
*********  
  
Alede ran the brush through her hair one last time and left the balcony, walking back into her room. Her hair was dry after its washing and she felt more comfortable with the blood washed away. A stiff dose of her own willow bark tea and a green spell to go with it had cured her headache. The head wound was healing, though it was incredibly tender.  
  
After leaving Legolas' chambers she'd checked again on the King and made some adjustments to his doses. The extract of poppy was keeping him quiet and comfortable, but she knew she could not keep him on it much longer. The drug would enslave him after a few days. At least in his fogged state he was able to take a little food. The strange lump in his belly had disappeared. Both she and Lomomir had noted that it seemed to change location, almost as if the King has swallowed a small stone the rolled about as the King did.  
  
"But what Thranduil would be doing eating stones, I know not," she said sourly to her reflection as she braided her hair in the mirror.  
  
Legolas had given her much to consider during her bath. She had not known of Lomomir's relation to the royal family. As the King's Healer, he could certainly administer a potion and as the King's brother he certainly had a motive. There was another puzzle as well which she had not mentioned to Legolas. If the King's illness was the same as his wife's, then she too must have been murdered.  
  
*But why?*  
  
Of all of them, Prince Franduil had the most likely motive. Crowns had caused murder before. And while Legolas stated an obvious fact, Elves did not kill other Elves. This just might be a first time.  
  
*Or do they kill in such a way that no one has ever suspected murder before this?*  
  
Alede pondered that thought for a while. *Perhaps this was a first of many.* And if Prince Franduil was the assassin, did his wife Elvothien know of it? Her open manner could be a method of diversion to mislead Alede. Or did the prince plot without his wife's knowledge?  
  
A sound on the balcony made her glance that way. All of her senses were heightened since her fall. Twice during her bath she had been convinced that someone watched her through the window. But she'd seen only trees when she looked out.  
  
Walking cautiously to the balcony, she picked up her staff as she went. Early morning sunlight streamed through the trees onto the balcony. She stepped out slowly, surveying the forest around her. An Elf could easily hid in the dense growth and she'd never see them. Movement to her right caused her to jump but it was only a thrush. It flew away with a flit of wings.  
  
Alede leaned back against the wall, laughing slightly at her own nervousness. Going back inside, she closed the balcony doors. She hated to shut out the sweet morning air, for Mirkwood became stifling hot during the afternoon. But she had to have a little more sleep. Locking both the balcony and the main door with a spell, Alede cast herself on the bed, promising to sleep only an hour.  
  
*********  
  
She had no more fallen asleep when she dreamed of being in deep water and struggled to breathe. Fighting against the currents, she tried desperately to swim to the surface. Frantically her limbs flailed out and her knee struck a solid object.  
  
Alede woke with a start, only to find that the reality was worse than the dream.  
  
She could not breathe.  
  
She lay on her back, pinned to the bed, a heavy weight resting on her chest and something soft and suffocating on her face. Her arms were pinned as well. She tried to scream, but could get no air. She clutched with her hands, but could reach nothing useful and the object would not budge. Just has her lungs were on fire with need of air and her strength was nearly gone, she remembered what her knee had struck. Kicking upward, she bumped what felt like someone's spine. Before the person could shift, Alede kicked again this time with every once of her remaining strength.  
  
Her attacker pitched forward with the force of the blow. The weight on Alede's chest shifted, as did the pillow covering her face. She gasped, sucked in a lungful of air and let out a scream of fury. Kicking again and wrenching an arm free, Alede struck out as hard as she could. Blankets tangled her arms and the pillow still covered her face, but Alede struggled for all she was worth.  
  
Her attacker suddenly seemed to give up and the weight heaved off of Alede's chest. With a shout Alede surged up, only to find herself so entangled in the blankets and pillows she could see nothing, nor could she get loose for several seconds.  
  
In the mean time, someone had begun pounding on her door. Alede rolled off of the bed with a thump, shedding most of her coverings as she fell. Leaping to her feet, she called her staff to her and looked wildly around the room. Ignoring the shouts and banging at her door she ran to the balcony instead. The door was still locked, but as she glanced sideways she saw that the small window in the bathing chamber was open. Alede ran to it and looked out. No one was in sight, but she knew that an Elf could hide right in front of her and she'd never see them.  
  
She scanned the trees never the less. Thick vines grew also around the window. They would make an easy ladder for an Elf.  
  
A crashing sound from the main room alerted Alede to new danger. She raced into the room to see an enormous Elf rising from the splintered remains of her door.  
  
*Am I to be assaulted from all entrances?* she thought incredulously. Without pausing she rushed forward, grasping her staff in an offensive posture. Before the Elf could regain his footing, she stuck him. As he surged defensively to his feet, she danced out of the way of the long knife he carried. She hit him again and he parried quickly with the blade. She felt its impact along the staff and danced back out of range again, only to realize that the Elf was shouting her name even as he defended himself.  
  
"Lady Alede, cease! I am sent here to guard you!"  
  
"What?" she asked in astonishment, lowering her staff so quickly that only the Elf's quick reflexes stopped him from hurting her.  
  
He warily lowered his knife and began again. "Prince Legolas assigned me to have a care for your person. I have been outside your door. When I heard sounds of a struggle from within, I tried to enter, but the door would not open."  
  
"Ahh, well…" Alede blew an errant hair out of her face. "I locked it with a spell. My apologies." She glanced at his knife. "Someone tried to smother me with a pillow. I'm afraid I thought you'd come to help them."  
  
The Elf's eyes widened and he took in the tousled bedclothes. "Where…?"  
  
Alede nodded toward the bathing chamber. "Through the window."  
  
The Elf hurried past her. Alede followed and watched him scanning the trees as she had done. His mouth turned down in irritation.  
  
"I didn't see anything," Alede said. "But I have not the keen eyes of Elves."  
  
The tall warrior turned to her. "Yet even my eyes see only trees. It is true then?"  
  
Alede raised a brow. She didn't know what Legolas might have told him.  
  
"Someone threatens the King and anyone who would heal him?" the Elf persisted.  
  
"Apparently so," she replied. "Tell me your name, if you please?"  
  
"I am called Hithrawyn."  
  
"Hithrawyn, I am glad of your company. Let us make our way to the King. I think it best that I do not leave him since our attacker now grows so bold."  
  
*********  
  
Legolas stood outside his uncle's doorway and listened to the night silence all around him. He'd donned dark hunting garb and a cloak to hide his fair hair. In an inner pocket was a star crystal; a small blue gem that once exposed to sunlight would glow for several hours after dark.  
  
Carefully, he opened the door and slipped inside. He listened for any change and when he heard none, he proceeded with his silent search.  
  
Alede had given him much to think about, though he had not wanted to admit it. But the crown was a very real motive for murder and he dared not trust anyone, even his family. If he could find but one clue, then perhaps he could also find a cure for his father.  
  
Most of all, he hoped to find the book that Alede had carried when she was pushed on the stairs. He'd spent the day in the Hall of Records with the Keeper, questioning the Elf about everything he remembered of the ancient healer's journal. Unfortunately, it wasn't much. But Legolas was certain there was a reason why Alede's attacker had taken it. Even if he found the burned remains of the book in a fireplace, he would know the identity of his father's would-be assassin.  
  
In his own mind, his uncle Lomomir made the most likely suspect, though Legolas was loath to consider it. But Lomomir and Thranduil had ever been at odds and who knew what might have transpired during Legolas' absence?  
  
A slight sound in the bedchamber caused him to pause. His heart pounded as he listened to his uncle's breathing. Lomomir's wife sighed in her sleep and Legolas relaxed a little. They appeared to be dreaming. Though if they should wake, no explanation would ever be sufficient.  
  
He slipped into the main room and examined the shelves carefully with the star glass. There were dozens of books, but none of them appeared to be from the first age. Most were written in Lomomir's own hand.  
  
As Legolas leafed through one ancient volume, his uncle groaned loudly in the other room. Legolas froze. But there was no further sound and after a few moments he continued his search.  
  
The fireplace had recently been cleaned and nothing remained but soot. Frustrated, Legolas prowled the chambers. He dared not enter the bedchamber, for even he might wake them, though his stalking skills were admirable.  
  
After a fruitless search he left.  
  
He searched several more chambers that night, his father's steward, some of the councilors that Thranduil did not agree with… and his own brother's.  
  
Legolas felt sick as he entered Franduil's chamber. He was sick at heart and furious with himself for doubting his own brother.  
  
*I should trust him,* he thought angrily. But Alede had placed a seed of doubt in his mind that would not go away. *And I can not deny that my father is dying.*  
  
Despite his misgivings he searched their chambers anyway. Legolas knew he could never have peace with himself if he did not try all avenues. *At least, I may prove my brother's innocence if I find nothing,* he thought.  
  
Elvothien kept their rooms spotlessly clean and well ordered. If Franduil had the book it would have stood out amongst the tidiness. Legolas was relieved that he'd found nothing. If he could face his brother with out guilt in the morning, all would be well.  
  
He was nearly to the door, when movement alerted him. Ducking into the nearest doorway, he found himself in the children's room. He slipped silently behind the door and waited.  
  
Elvothien came to the doorway, ghostlike in her nightdress. Legolas held his breath and prayed that she would not sense him. She walked in, checking the children who were fast asleep. Tucking the blankets more securely around them, she turned and left with out seeing Legolas in the dark corner behind the door.  
  
He let out his breath, with a soft sigh. While his hunting and stalking skills might be admirable, they were nothing in comparison to motherly instincts. Deciding not to return through the main room, Legolas went to the window instead. He passed the two small beds on his way and couldn't help looking in. The twins were nestled in downy white linens and their faces were soft and peaceful.  
  
Little Elvomir still sucked his thumb when he slept, though he was past the age when most children had given up the habit. Legolas grinned down at his little nephew. He'd missed so much of their childhood while he'd been away.  
  
And while he loved his nephew, little Thrania was the one who tugged at Legolas' heart the most. She was the sweetest, most precocious little girl and he cherished her. That she seemed to love him as much was a blessing. Legolas reminded himself that once he had a chance he'd take Thrania out on Arod. She loved horses and always begged to ride with him.  
  
Turning toward the window, Legolas started to ease it open more when a slight sound halted him.  
  
"Psstt!"  
  
He turned, knowing what he'd find.  
  
Thrania was propped up on one elbow looking up at him, one tooth missing from her wide grin.  
  
"Uncle Legolas," she whispered loudly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hush Nia," he said, coming to kneel beside her bed. "I came to kiss you goodnight, for I have not seen you in days."  
  
"I've missed you," she gave him an adorable pout.  
  
"I've missed you too Nia. Maybe in a couple of days I can take you riding. Would you like that?"  
  
She nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Now you go back to sleep and not a word to your mother about this, alright? If she knew I was in here waking you up, she'd be angry with me."  
  
Thrania's eyes grew large. "Would Mummy spank you?"  
  
Legolas managed to keep a straight face. "She might," he said mock seriously. "So, not a word, alright?"  
  
Thrania nodded solemnly, her eyes huge with the enormity of her secret.  
  
Legolas reached down and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead as he tucked the linens up around her chin. He received a tiny wet kiss on the cheek in return and grinning, he quietly left the room.  
  
*********  
  
The second night of Legolas' vigil, he roamed the Great Halls in darkness, with no specific purpose. A strange sound in the dungeon had drawn him to the lower caverns earlier, but it had not been repeated. It had reminded him of Orcs, though of course there was no Orc in the Palace. He'd explored the lower regions and found nothing. Though in truth there were corridors and locked doors that even Legolas did not know what lay behind them. The caverns made his skin crawl. Once he'd explored them as a boy, but even then, he'd not been able to endure their closed quarters for long. After only a few moments the walls seemed to close in on him.  
  
Not for the last time, he wished Gimli were here. The Dwarf would march boldly down the steps, berating Legolas for his cowardice and poking into every dark corner without fear.  
  
Leaning against a dark wall, Legolas considered the situation. The second attack on Alede had alarmed him greatly. It meant she was getting too close to the truth. Legolas had assigned Hithrawyn to guard her door. He was an able warrior and very loyal to the family. Legolas knew the Elf would not fail him. Another warrior watched Alede's balcony and more had been posted around his father's chambers.  
  
*But who is it that I protect them from?* Lomomir still seemed the most likely, merely because of the arguments that had occurred over the years. But Legolas could think of no true motive that the healer might have. Lomomir certainly expressed no desire for the crown. He was a quiet, scholarly Elf and cared not for politics.  
  
Franduil made the most sense, as heir. But his brother did not even wish to be crown prince, let alone king. Legolas could not see Franduil giving up his quiet family life for the worries of rule.  
  
And Elvothien would not wish for Franduil to rule either. She wished for her husband to be at home.  
  
Legolas considered the other possibilities. His father's steward and the members of council would gain nothing from the king's death. The crown was hereditary. They could not supplant Thranduil with their own choice, even if they wished it.  
  
*Nay,* Legolas thought. Only family members would gain from Thranduil's death. Of his sisters, only two of them remained in Mirkwood. They were both married, but had no children and their husbands were not eligible to rule.  
  
*Truly, of all of them, I stand to gain the most,* Legolas sighed. *If Franduil were gone as well, I'd gain the power and wealth of Mirkwood. And there is much that I could do with both,* he thought with a shudder, not liking the ways his thoughts were turning.  
  
Many knew of the long-standing quarrels between the King and his youngest son. *Could someone hope to frame me?* he wondered. But once again, he could think of no motive. *Why?* That was the question that he could not seem to answer.  
  
Because he was tired and lost in thought, Legolas almost missed the shadowed figure that crept through the Hall and slipped down the stairs that led to the caverns. Instantly alert, Legolas followed with care.  
  
He lost the figure at the bottom of the steps and stood listening. But he picked up no sound in either direction. Finally turning to the left, Legolas headed toward the treasuries. If this person wanted the crown, perhaps they sought gold as well.  
  
He found nothing, but halfway through his search, he heard that strange keening cry and froze. The sound was not very loud, but it sent icy chills down his back.  
  
Creeping back the way he came, he suddenly saw the dark figure move down another corridor. Leaping in pursuit, Legolas turned the corner, just in time to see the figure move into the wine cellar. Running stealthily, he went to the door, but loose stones beneath his feet announced his presence. The figure ahead turned and saw him.  
  
He was dressed in the same dark garb that Legolas wore and a hood also covered his face. Legolas gave a shout, but the figure sprang away, winding through the huge barrels and racks of wine fleet as a deer.  
  
Legolas gave chase. He rounded another corner and suddenly his feet slipped. He was vaguely aware that a small wine cask had been smashed on the stone floor and it was the dark purple wine that he slipped in. Quick reflexes kept him from going down, but the dark figure had been waiting for him. Before Legolas regained his balance, the attacker shoved over a rack of empty wine barrels.  
  
Legolas cried out as the barrels rained down on him. Shielding his head with an arm, he tried to duck out from under them, but one struck his shoulder forcefully and he was thrown to the side. When the cascade finally ended, Legolas leaped over the splintered wood, running down the corridor where the dark figure had fled. But the diversion had worked too well.  
  
The attacker was gone.  
  
He woke up the Guardsmaster. Then with many Elves and many torches, they searched all of the lower caverns. Another group of guards searched the upper halls at the same time. None of them found a mysterious dark figure or any creature that might make the odd keening sound that Legolas had heard.  
  
Exhausted and furious, Legolas continued his vigil long after he'd sent the guards away.  
  
*********  
  
"Legolas! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Unilyn…" He'd heard her approach, but hadn't known who it was until she rounded the corner. He slid his long knife back into his belt.  
  
"I have been looking for you for two days," Unilyn said with concern. "What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Shh… my old friend," Legolas cautioned and pulled her well back down the corridor that he had stationed himself in. "We must speak quietly. I believe we have an intruder. Someone who wishes to harm my father and I am watching for them."  
  
"Do you mean…" Unilyn gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. The multiple bracelets on her arm tinkled softly. "Do you think your father's illness is deliberate?"  
  
He sighed. "Yes."  
  
"But who could…?"  
  
He shook his head wearily. "I do not know. I've searched for evidence, I've questioned people. I just don't know."  
  
"Oh, you poor dear," Unilyn said sympathetically. She brushed a gentle hand over his brow. "How tired you look. Have you eaten?"  
  
Legolas thought about it. "No, I have not. I had forgotten."  
  
"Then come upstairs and I will get you something."  
  
"Nay, I thank you. But I cannot leave. I doubt that our intruder will come back, but I dare not chance missing him."  
  
"Well, then let me bring something to you," Unilyn said eagerly.  
  
Legolas smiled his thanks. Obviously she wanted to help, but it was not a good idea. If the attacker would harm Alede, he might go after Unilyn as well. Legolas told her this, but Unilyn ignored his advice.  
  
"I won't let anyone see me," she whispered before tip toeing away.  
  
Unilyn was back a few moments later with a plate of cheese and bread. She also had a blanket draped over her arm and they spread it on the dusty floor while they ate.  
  
"Have you heard anything Unilyn?" he asked in between bites. Now that he had food, he realized how hungry he had been. "Anything that would lead you to suspect someone would wish to harm my father?"  
  
"No. But this does explain why that Witch would not allow me entrance into your father's chambers. I'm sure she suspects everyone."  
  
"Alede would not let you in?" he asked. "I will speak with her, for I know how fond father is of you. But I would ask you not to speak of Alede in that manner."  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas. But since Lomomir became ill, she guards your father like a dragon over treasure. I…"  
  
"Lomomir is ill?" Legolas asked with alarm.  
  
"Yes. Did you not know? He was ill this morning, though his wife claims that he has been ill for several days and has been hiding it. The Witch… I mean Alede tried to see him this morning, but his wife would not allow her to enter their chambers."  
  
"But then Lomomir is without medicine!"  
  
"Legolas, he is a healer himself and his wife has some skill…"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "He has not the skill for this. I should go to him."  
  
Unilyn stayed him with her hand. "He will not see you. He will not see anyone for he thinks this illness will spread."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes in weariness and desperation. *Was it contagious?* Alede had not seemed to think so.  
  
Leaning back against the cold wall he tried to decide what to do. What was he missing? There was a vital piece of information that he did not see. What was it? And where was that book?  
  
"Dear Legolas," Unilyn whispered and he felt her snuggle close, wrapping her arms around him. "I have missed you so. If you were back here in Mirkwood permanently, I'm sure you could put everything to right. Everything between us could be as it once was."  
  
The words struck him wrong, as did her cloying affection. She'd been devastated when he'd ended their relationship years ago. But he thought they'd moved past that. And now when he was in need of support and help, she brought up that same old argument.  
  
Gently, he pushed her away. "I'm sorry Unilyn. We've had this conversation before. I thought you'd accepted it. One way or another, I will return to my own kingdom in Ithilien."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I'm sorry," and he couldn't help the coldness in his voice. "Thank you for bringing me something to eat. But I need to continue my watch. Go on back."  
  
She pleaded with him to let her stay, but he refused as gently as he could. Sobbing loudly, Unilyn ran up the steps.  
  
Frustrated, Legolas got up. He nearly kicked the plate as he stood. Not only had Unilyn given away his position, but now he felt worse than ever.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 8 "Reconciliation" (complete with bathtub scene) coming soon! ;)  
  
List of Original Characters:  
  
Lomomir: Mirkwood's Healer and Thranduil's youngest brother.  
  
Unilyn: A young she-Elf, probably about Legolas' age. She is Legolas' former lover.  
  
Prince Franduil: King Thranduil's second son. He is now the crown prince, due to the oldest son's death in the War of Five Armies.  
  
Princess Elvothien: Wife of Prince Franduil and sister-in-law to Legolas.  
  
Elvomir: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little boy. Nephew to Legolas.  
  
Hithrawyn: A warrior sent to guard Alede  
  
Thrania: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little girl. Twin to Elvomir and niece to Legolas. He affectionately calls her Nia. 


	8. Reconciliation

*** " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. ***  
  
This chapter dedicated to:  
  
Nori; who after reading "The Hobbit" and Bilbo's remark "Hmm, smells like Elves", asked the question… what do Elves smell like?  
  
Dawn; who has always been afraid of the dark.  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Reconciliation  
  
  
  
[Legolas,  
  
Curse it all! I knew I should have come with you! If someone does plot against the throne, does it not occur to you that your royal head may be in danger? Have Elves no sense at all? I should be there to keep an eye on you. You're likely to go off on some Elvin flight of fancy and get yourself killed! Watch your back or I will never let you hear the end of it. If it were not for my blasted … uh, injury, I would ride there immediately. I still will if you wish it.  
  
Keep your head down and write to me immediately.  
  
Yours,  
  
Gimli  
  
P.S. I'm certain that you have trained this hawk just to vex me!]  
  
*********  
  
For four days and three nights Legolas continued his vigil, just as Alede continued hers with the King. But both errands proved fruitless for the attacker did not return and Thranduil did not respond to any of Alede's most desperate spells or cures.  
  
Finally admitting defeat and utter exhaustion, Legolas abandoned his post and went to his father's rooms. He found Alede there, asleep in her chair. Her head lay in her arms on the side of the bed and Thranduil's hand rested on her bright hair. Legolas crossed quietly to them and lifted his father's hand. It was as limp as before and the young prince wondered what had come to pass that the King had placed his hand on her. Tucking the coverlets more securely around his father, Legolas went to the door and quietly asked the guards to summon one of his sisters.  
  
Then he gently touched Alede's shoulders. She woke with a gasp and her first movement was toward Thranduil.  
  
"He's the same," Legolas said behind her.  
  
She turned then and he was struck by the dark shadows beneath her eyes and the very obvious trail of dried tears.  
  
"Come," he said. "You need sleep, as do I. The guards tell me you haven't rested in days. One of my sisters is coming to watch over him."  
  
"No, I should stay. I've tried everything Legolas…" she appeared to swallow back tears. "But I should stay," she repeated.  
  
"Alede, you can not even stay awake. Fatigue will accomplish nothing."  
  
Alede reluctantly started to rise, but cried out in pain. Legolas caught her and helped her to stand.  
  
"I'm just stiff," she said pulling away from him. "I have not moved in many hours."  
  
They passed Legolas' sister on the way out. "Send for us in my chambers," he instructed her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "If there's any change."  
  
*********  
  
*His chambers?* Alede wondered as they left the King's. What did Legolas mean? Rubbing her eyes and trying to wake up, she turned toward her own room, but Legolas caught her arm.  
  
"Come," he said in a gentle voice.  
  
"But why? I was going to go to my room," she said. "I need to wash and then…"  
  
"What you need," he interrupted. "Is a soak in a hot bath, a rub down and some sleep."  
  
She was too surprised to speak for several moments. "Legolas," she lowered her voice. "You do not mean in your chambers, do you? I can not…"  
  
"You are coming with me," he said and there was a hint of steel in that soft voice. "I'll carry you over my shoulder if I have to, but you're coming all the same."  
  
Her mouth dropped open for a moment. "But…"  
  
"Come."  
  
And Alede, not doubting for a moment that he would carry her over his shoulder, followed him to his rooms. At the door Legolas spoke to a servant there.  
  
"Have the bath filled immediately and bring soaps and a gown appropriate for a lady."  
  
"Legolas…" Alede said in astonishment as soon as they had stepped into the outer room and he had closed the door.  
  
He turned to her, one brow raised in a question.  
  
"I can not bathe in your chambers and I certainly can not sleep here. The servants will think that… that…"  
  
"Yes?" he queried.  
  
Blushing, she turned away from him in dismay.  
  
Behind her, Legolas chuckled softly. "They may think that. In fact, they very likely will. But we Elves are not prudish and they will care not. Will you feel yourself dishonored if they think that?"  
  
"No," she turned back around. "But what about your honor? You are a prince and I am still an outlaw here."  
  
He snorted softly, "You are no outlaw here. And I will have words with anyone who says that you are."  
  
"If your father awakens and hears of this, he'll have me thrown in the dungeon for certain."  
  
Legolas' eyes clouded for a moment. "Let us hope that he awakens and has the strength to try. I promise I will rescue you from the dungeons."  
  
Servants entered then carrying steaming vessels of water. Alede was a little amazed by how many of them there were. Curiosity finally got the better of her, and she peeked around the corner of the room they entered. The bath was more like a pool, carved out of white marble and large enough for two people.  
  
Legolas shut the doors on the servants as they left and then indicated that she should go into the bathing room. Hesitantly, she did so.  
  
The room was huge and well furnished. Large wardrobes stood against one wall and the stone floor was thickly strewn with carpets. Alede crossed over to a chair where a thin white gown had been laid. It was of beautiful workmanship. Yet when Alede held it up, she saw that it was alarmingly transparent. Obviously the garment was for sleeping. Why was Legolas so adamant that she stay with him?  
  
Folding the gown over the back of the chair, she quickly undressed and slipped down into the bath. She couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips as the hot water caressed aching muscles.  
  
"Does the warm water help?"  
  
Alede jumped. *Curse Elves and their silent footsteps!*  
  
"Yes, thank you." She couldn't see him. He was behind her, and she'd be damned if she'd turn around.  
  
But he soon came into her vision. He walked into the room, extinguishing lanterns as he went. Alede sunk down in the bath, but he did not look in her direction. When all but one candle had been blown out, Legolas walked around behind her and knelt down.  
  
Alede started when she felt his fingers in her hair. Gently he slipped the tie from her braid and combed her hair out with his fingers. She shivered beneath his gentle touch. Long had she wished for his touch. But when she saw him reach for the small cake of soap, she had to stop him.  
  
"My prince," she whispered. "You should not."  
  
"Why?" and his voice was a soft breath against her ear.  
  
"This is servant's work, and you are…"  
  
"Twas it not servant's work when you cared for me?"  
  
"No, that was different. You were injured…"  
  
"It is no different, Alede. And I wish too. You are tired and sore. Does it bother you that I should touch you?"  
  
"No." *By the Valar, no.* She wanted him to touch her. Despite her fatigue, she wanted his touch. She'd wanted it since the day she'd first seen him.  
  
"Slide down," he instructed.  
  
Alede slid down and tipped her head back to wet her hair. Then sitting back up again, she closed her eyes in exquisite pleasure as Legolas' strong fingers massaged the soap into her hair. The sensation caused prickles of delight all over her body. When his fingers stroked downward, massaging her shoulders, she relaxed completely. She barely even heeded him when he asked her to lean forward so he could wash her back.  
  
"Do not fall asleep," he said, amusement in his voice. "I will never get you out of here if you do." And he reached forward with a soapy hand and pinched the lobe of her ear gently.  
  
"Stop that," she swatted at his hand, laughing tiredly.  
  
"Behave," he warned. "Or I'll dunk you."  
  
"You'd better not…" But her words were drowned out as Legolas' hands pushed down on her shoulders. She gasped, expecting to go under, but he hadn't pushed that hard. Alede sat back up and splashed water over her shoulder. Legolas gave a mock cry, but she knew that he'd ducked out of the way in time.  
  
He was laughing when he stood up. "I'll leave the rest to you, shall I?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," was all she trusted herself to say. Turning, slightly Alede watched his lithe form walk out of the dimly lit room. Then she rinsed the soap from her hair and leaned back in the tub and relaxed for several moments until she felt she was truly in danger of falling asleep.  
  
Sitting up again, she picked up the little bowl of squarely cut cakes of soap. The one Legolas had used on her hair was white and smelled of a small spring flowers. Another carried the soothing scent of lavender. The third one smelled of rain washed pine trees. Alede closed her eyes and inhaled the fragrance. This was the one Legolas used. She would recognize that scent anywhere.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas turned as he heard the soft rustle of Alede's gown. She joined him on the balcony. The fabric flowed over her skin like moonlight and her hair was like a bright waterfall down her back. She held a comb in her hand, turning it over and over nervously.  
  
"The gown suites you," he said softly.  
  
Even in the moonlight, he saw her blush and knew that he embarrassed her.  
  
"I brought you here because I am concerned for your safety and we are both in need of rest. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."  
  
"I thank you for the concern," she said stiffly. "But I can not stay here tonight."  
  
"We have slept in the same bed before."  
  
She cleared her throat softly, "It was different then. You were injured and we had little choice. There was but one bed."  
  
"There is only one bed here."  
  
"Legolas!" she sounded exasperated. "This is ridiculous. Why do you insist on this? In the customs of my people, this would be the means of… of … seduction. But I know that can not be what you intend. So why?"  
  
He sighed, hearing the distress in her voice. Why indeed, though he knew the answer. Once, over a year ago, he thought he could speak to her of anything. But their quarrel had changed things. There was a distance between them now that had been partly of his own making.  
  
"I am truly worried for your safety," he answered softly. *That much was true.* "If you are with me, I can sleep without concern. And I have never apologized to you for the greeting you received. I am truly sorry for that." He glanced at her beseechingly, hoping she would forgive him. "I do not intend seduction, and I would not have you think that is my purpose."  
  
"I know that," she answered quickly. "And I accept your apology. But there is more, isn't there? More than just my safety." Alede stepped toward him, concern showing on her face.  
  
He nodded, unable to meet her eyes. "I lose hope, Alede. There is no cure for my father, is there? He will die, just as my mother did. Even if we find who did this, it may be too late. Or there may be no cure. I have tried to have faith, but even my strength is failing…" his voice broke and he turned away.  
  
"Hush," Alede said gently and then her arms were around him, holding him tightly. Legolas leaned against her as he had when he'd been injured.  
  
"I will not let your father die. I promise you that," she whispered and her voice was fiercely comforting.  
  
"But I can not believe…"  
  
"Shh," she backed away enough that she could look up into his face. "Thranduil has been able to take food the last few days."  
  
"But that is only because he is drugged and does not feel the pain. Once you take the drug away…"  
  
"I have already taken the drug away. I have him under a sleeping spell now. It is one of the strongest that I know and has dangers of its own. But at least he sleeps."  
  
"But he can not sleep forever."  
  
"No," Alede looked out at the dark forest and sighed. "If all else fails… I will take him to the Grey Havens."  
  
"Alede!"  
  
"Hush, listen. I can get him there on the spell horse. The ships are well provisioned and I could keep him whole until we land in the Undying Lands. I know that between Elrond, Galadriel or Gandalf this could be cured."  
  
"But Alede," he could see the regret on her face. "You obviously do not wish to cross over yet. Why would you do this?"  
  
"Do you not know?" she asked and her voice was rough with emotion. She gazed up at him with solemn eyes.  
  
Legolas shook his head in disbelief. *How could he ever have believed his father's story?* "I have never known anyone as generous as you, Alede. You give of your whole heart." He tightened his grip on her. "What have I done to you?"  
  
"You have done nothing." But then her voice changed and he heard a whisper of mischief in it. "Save perhaps break a few of my ribs with your embrace."  
  
Legolas looked down at her and saw that she was trying to dispel his somber mood. He couldn't help but chuckle a little.  
  
"Then I will cease to crush you so. Besides I wish to bathe before the water has gone cold." Her gave her another tight hug before letting go. Then he turned somber again. "I will not force you to stay if it makes you uncomfortable. But I had thought that perhaps in sleep we might give comfort to each other."  
  
She smiled sadly up at him. "I will stay then. Go and have your bath."  
  
"Thank you," he whispered tracing the side of her face with his thumb. Then he stepped away and fetched a chair over to the fireplace gesturing her into it.  
  
Alede watched him leave the room. Then she sat down thoughtfully and began to comb out her damp hair.  
  
*********  
  
*He needs me,* she thought with a bit of surprise. And his gentle touch on the side of her face had been unconsciously done. She doubted that he had even been aware of doing it.  
  
In truth she had little strength left to give. She felt as hopeless as Legolas, but she'd give what ever she could to him. She remembered the dark nights when he'd been injured and the demons of Orthanc had come to haunt his dreams. She'd held him as he slept and whispered words of comfort.  
  
Leaning forward, she pulled her hair to one side, letting the fire dry it. She rested her elbows on her thighs and was dozing when Legolas joined her again.  
  
He sat down on the hearth, wearing similar garments to the last time Alede had woken him. These appeared silver in the dimly lit room. She was conscious only of his nearness and that he smelled of rain and trees. It took her a moment to realize that he was speaking to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, what…?"  
  
His smile held a touch of amusement. "May I?" he repeated and gestured at the comb in her lap.  
  
"Oh, of course," she handed it to him and watched as he combed out his long hair with swift efficient strokes. Alede remembered combing it out for him when he'd been too injured to do it himself.  
  
"I think I saw my father's enemy," he said, setting the comb down on the hearth and sitting back closer to the flames.  
  
"You did?" Alede asked once his words had soaked into her tired brain. "Where, when?"  
  
He explained his recent activities and Alede listened with growing alarm.  
  
"You should not have been down there alone!" she scolded. "You could be the next target, Legolas!"  
  
"Mmm… possibly. Especially, now that Lomomir is ill."  
  
Alede frowned. "I tried to see him, but his wife refused to let me enter. If you'll help me, perhaps you could persuade her in the morning. I am worried for him."  
  
"I'll make it an order, if she refuses us. And do not worry over much. His illness could be a ruse."  
  
"You think him guilty?"  
  
"I know not Alede. Of all the people close enough to my father, Lomomir is the most hostile toward him. But I can think of no real motive, other than dislike."  
  
Alede frowned, "Perhaps something has happened between them during your absence."  
  
"It is possible." Legolas stifled a yawn and Alede couldn't help clenching her jaws in sympathy.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Look at us, we are both a couple of fools. There is a soft bed in the other room. If your hair is dry, let us sleep."  
  
Alede got up. "Its dry enough."  
  
"And I am injured, if it makes you more comfortable to share a bed with me," he said with a grin.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My shoulder is still quite tender from the barrel that struck it. I suspect in addition to a bruise, I acquired some splinters."  
  
Alede made a disgruntled sound. "Why did you not tell me earlier? Let me fetch my bag."  
  
She joined him in the bedchamber a moment later and busied herself with her bag as he pulled off his shirt. Lighting a lamp, she brought it over to him.  
  
"You'll have to sit down," she said. "You're too tall."  
  
"Perhaps you are merely too short."  
  
Alede gave him a mock frown, though she was secretly amused by him. Poking him lightly in the ribs, she gestured toward a chair.  
  
"Mmm… yes," she said after he'd sat down. "You do have a quite a bruise and several splinters." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a tiny pair of silver tweezers and set to work on the slivers. Her gaze strayed to his finely shaped back. The scars from Orthanc were completely gone. "Does your leg trouble you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Not at all. You healed me well, Alede."  
  
"I am relieved. I was very worried about those arrow wounds. There," she said straightening up. "That's all of them." She smeared a generous amount of marigold ointment on his shoulder and handed him his shirt.  
  
Legolas stood up and pulled it on. Alede instinctively reached for the fastenings and started closing them. Legolas' chuckle made her stop and look up.  
  
"You're mothering me again," he laughed. "It takes only a small wound to get you started."  
  
"Oh!" She swatted his arm in mock irritation and left him to do his own shirt.  
  
"Alede…"  
  
She paused while putting things back in her bag and turned to him.  
  
"May I have the talisman back? I miss its presence."  
  
Their eyes met for a long moment and then Alede turned away as she felt the heat rising in her face. "Of course," she said and her voice sounded rough. She reached into her bag and brought out a tiny bundle of cloth. Unrolling it, she handed the talisman to Legolas and watched as he solemnly slipped it over his head.  
  
He glanced up, his twilight eyes burning into hers. Looking away quickly she busied herself with her bag. By the time she had the contents put back together, Legolas had blown out the lamp and moved away.  
  
"Come to bed," he said softly.  
  
Those words spoken in that maddeningly soft voice set butterflies to dancing in Alede's stomach. She paused, trying to get her emotions under control. Legolas apparently had no idea of his effect on her.  
  
When he patted the mattress invitingly, she hesitantly slid in beside him. The linens were as soft as silk and the feather mattress felt like a cloud. There was an obvious advantage to being royalty. Even in her fine apartments at Rivendell, she had nothing as comfortable as this.  
  
Rolling toward Legolas, she touched his arm gently.  
  
"I will not let your father die, Legolas. Sleep in peace tonight. I know not how to cure him yet. But I will not give up."  
  
"I know that," he said quietly. "And if he must go to the West, I will take him. You need not go."  
  
"Nay, I must, if it comes to that. For someone must nurse him on the voyage. But let us not speak of that! It is a last resort. I still hope to find the answers here."  
  
"Yes," Legolas murmured rolling onto his back. He pulled Alede close and she pillowed her head on his shoulder, cherishing the feel of his chest rising and falling beneath her hand, cherishing his closeness.  
  
"Though I can not see an answer to my father's cure," he said sleepily. "At least I have answered another question that has plagued me."  
  
"What is that?" Alede asked around a yawn.  
  
But Legolas did not answer and when Alede raised her head, she saw that he'd fallen asleep. Lying back down, she pondered his words for only a moment before she too, fell asleep.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas' quiet dreams of forests and moonlight were troubled by visions of a dark figure. It darted behind trees and taunted him with books strewn in the path to trip him. Finally, tired of chasing the shadowy figure, Legolas bent down in his dream and picked up one of the books.  
  
He looked at the familiar cover and it took him a moment to grasp its significance. Suddenly, he knew the answer and brought himself fully awake. He blinked in the pre dawn darkness, glancing down at Alede's still form beside him.  
  
It was not the healer's journal they needed to find. It was the other book, the one missing from the Hall of Records.  
  
The book he'd read as a child.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: I apologize! I realize I sort of mislead you about the bathtub scene. I know everyone was hoping to find Legolas in the tub once again. Sorry about that! Please forgive me? *groveling nicely and saying something about "Nice Master, don't hurt us precious…*  
  
I see many of you have got out your magnifying glass and your deer stalker caps and are searching for clues. Find out in chapter 9 (coming soon) if they're the right ones! *grins evilly*  
  
As always I really, really appreciate the reviews. Keep 'em coming, please! *begs nicely!*  
  
List of Original Characters:  
  
Lomomir: Mirkwood's Healer and Thranduil's youngest brother.  
  
Unilyn: A young she-Elf, probably about Legolas' age. She is Legolas' former lover.  
  
Prince Franduil: King Thranduil's second son. He is now the crown prince, due to the oldest son's death in the War of Five Armies.  
  
Princess Elvothien: Wife of Prince Franduil and sister-in-law to Legolas.  
  
Elvomir: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little boy. Nephew to Legolas.  
  
Hithrawyn: A warrior sent to guard Alede  
  
Thrania: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little girl. Twin to Elvomir and niece to Legolas. He affectionately calls her Nia. 


	9. Demons and Other Denizens of Darkness

*** " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. ***  
  
A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! You guys inspire me and keep me going! I'm glad you're all hunting for clues. I'm afraid I'm not an "Agatha Christi" but I hope I can keep this exciting for you. One of my favorite quotes is, "The only fun about a mystery, is that it is one." Enjoy and thanks for reading! ~Nebride  
  
  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Demons and Other Denizens of Darkness  
  
  
  
[Dear Gimli,  
  
I know now what it is that threatens my father. But I know not how it came to be. Tell me, my friend have you ever heard tell of a …]  
  
*********  
  
"Alede…"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Alede, wake up."  
  
She took a deep breath. She did not want to wake up. She was warm and comfortable and cradled in Legolas' arms. Why would she want to wake up?  
  
"I think I know what threatens my father."  
  
That opened her eyes. "What?"  
  
The mattress heaved as Legolas untangled himself from her and bounded out of the bed. Alede sat up, watching him in bewilderment.  
  
"It was the book," he began stripping his top off and walked out of the room.  
  
"The book?" she called after him. "The one that I borrowed from the Hall of Records?"  
  
"No."  
  
She could hear him moving around in the other room and got out of bed to follow him. They nearly collided in the doorway, so great was Legolas' haste. He dumped a bundle of clothing on the bed. She recognized them as hers and he was already partially dressed.  
  
"It was the book that I questioned the Record's Keeper about," his voice was muffled as he pulled a tunic over his head. "Do you remember?"  
  
"Uhm, vaguely…" Alede forced herself to concentrate on straightening out her clothing. "It was a book about demons wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, 'Demons and Other Denizens of Darkness'. My Father read it to Franduil and I when we were children. It frightened me so that I dragged my sisters and my friends down to the Hall and read it to them as well. "  
  
"But what about it?" Alede called, as Legolas walked out of the room carrying his boots. She quickly sorted out her clothing and started to dress. "Do you think your father is plagued by a demon?"  
  
"Yes. In that book there was a small demon mentioned," he said from outside the door. "It inhabited caves during the First Age. It could cause great illness and even death if its eggs were swallowed. It killed many Orcs, and occasionally men. But I remember not the name of it…"  
  
Alede suddenly spun around; her eyes were clouded as she searched her memory.  
  
"A Greymalcin," she said suddenly, running to the door. "That's what you speak of, isn't it? A Greymalcin!"  
  
"Yes, that was the name!"  
  
"Legolas… you may be right. I have read about them, but had forgotten…"  
  
"Come!" He held his hand out to her. Alede quickly yanked her hair out from under her tunic and took his hand. Together, they ran to the King's chambers.  
  
*********  
  
The king turned onto his back and groaned faintly as Alede carefully palpitated his stomach. Thranduil was breathing through his mouth in desperate little gasps. As Alede leaned over him, she once again caught that subtle scent that she'd noticed the first day. She breathed in again.  
  
Elves did not smell bad. Ever. They virtually never perspired. They kept themselves fastidiously clean, never suffered from bad teeth…  
  
"Legolas," she said. "Tell me, what do you smell?" Alede gestured toward his father. Elves had much keener senses than even the Istari.  
  
Legolas's fine brows arched in surprise, but he obligingly leaned over his father. He rose up swiftly with a puzzled and disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Rats," he said.  
  
Alede nodded. "Yes. I smelled it the first time I entered the room, but could see no signs of rats and dismissed it as my imagination."  
  
"The Greymalcin?" Legolas asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I seem to remember that the Greymalcin was supposed to have a disagreeable smell. But I cannot feel it," she said, pressing Thranduil's belly. "Perhaps I am not pressing hard enough. But I am fearful of hurting him…" she trailed off then approached Legolas so quickly that he backed up as if to get out of her way.  
  
"No, hold still. I need to know how much pressure I can use without injuring your father. Tell me when it becomes too painful," she said, placing her hand on his stomach.  
  
"Relax," she said as her fingers probed beneath his ribs.  
  
"Relax? How can I relax with you poking and prodding me?"  
  
"Relax," she snapped. "I can feel nothing with your muscles so taught."  
  
Legolas made a sound of irritation and took a deep breath, willing his muscles to relax.  
  
Alede's fingers slid over the curve of his rib cage and just below it, pressing hard.  
  
She stopped when he winced.  
  
She moved away from him abruptly, bending over the king. Her fingers moved over Thranduil's stomach in the same pattern. The king groaned again weakly and Alede leaned down, pressing her ear to the Elf's stomach.  
  
She rose up, her eyes wide. "I need…" She broke off. One did not ask a prince to fetch things. Rushing to the door she flung it open and spoke quickly to the guards there, instructing them to bring broth for the King.  
  
Turning back to Legolas, she said, "If it is indeed a Greymalcin, then I've been putting it to sleep along with your father. That's why it's been so quiet. But if I remove the spell from the creature and give it some food…"  
  
"Then you may be able to feel it," Legolas finished for her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Legolas paced at the foot of the bed. "The wine that my mother drank came from some of our spoils in an Orc cave. Now, if I remember my reading…" he paused to consider. "The female Greymalcin can lay her eggs through a tiny tube, like a cricket. So, the eggs…"  
  
"I believe they're called spores," Alede supplied.  
  
"All right, spores. The spores could have been laid inside the cask of wine."  
  
Alede nodded, "And when your mother drank it…"  
  
"Yes." Legolas sat down all of a sudden. He remembered the worst part of that book. The Greymalcin spores hatched inside the victim's body and once they died, the creature ate its way out…  
  
"Don't." Alede's knelt in front of him quickly. Obviously, she too knew the creature's habits. "Don't dwell on it. Let's make sure that we have correctly diagnosed your father. Once he is cured…"  
  
"But is there a cure?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, a very simple one actually. The demon must be expelled." Alede got up when there was a knock at the door. She retrieved a bowl from the servant there and closed the door. "But in your father's weakened condition, it could be as fatal to him as the Greymalcin itself."  
  
Legolas watched as Alede passed her staff over his father's belly. She concentrated for several moments, murmuring an incantation.  
  
"Will you lift his head for me?" she asked Legolas. "I'm only waking up the Greymalcin. I don't want your father to experience any pain."  
  
Legolas sat on the bed, cradling his father gently. Alede carefully fed Thranduil a couple of spoonfuls then waited with her hand on his belly.  
  
"There!" she exclaimed suddenly. She took Legolas's hand and laid it over his father's stomach, pressing it down with her own. Legolas looked up in amazement.  
  
"I felt it," he exclaimed. "It's like a babe unborn, when they move in their mother's womb."  
  
"We've got it, Legolas!" she cried excitedly. "We've solved part of the mystery at least! I will do every thing I can to aid his recovery."  
  
Legolas clasped her hand across his father's still form. "I was right to bring you here. I should never have lost faith. If anyone can heal him, you can Alede."  
  
"I will do my best. Now we just need to…"  
  
She was interrupted by the door banging open. Princess Elvothien rushed in, highly agitated.  
  
"Lady Alede, please come quickly! My husband is ill!"  
  
*********  
  
The symptoms were the same, exactly the same. Alede looked up into the panic stricken eyes of Princess Elvothien and Prince Franduil and nodded. Glancing around, she looked for Legolas and instead her eyes fell on two adorable little faces.  
  
Elvin children were rare. So rare, in fact that Alede had never seen any and yet here were two precious twins starring up at her with large solemn eyes. She knew not how old they might be. They were the size of human children of four or five years. The boy strongly resembled Franduil and the King. But the girl had taken after her grandmother's side of the family and her resemblance to Legolas was remarkable. As Alede watched, the little girl ran to her uncle and tugged at his leggings.  
  
"Legolas," she whispered. "What's wrong with Father?"  
  
"He is ill, Nia. But Alede will make him well again."  
  
Legolas picked her up, resting her on his hip with the ease of long practice. If Alede had not been so worried she might have melted at the sight of them. Their faces so alike, their intense eyes the same color of twilight, their long hair blending against Legolas's shoulder.  
  
Alede dragged her eyes away reluctantly and turned to Elvothien. "I think Legolas and I have found an answer. But it would be best if the children are not here."  
  
Elvothien looked up at Legolas and he nodded. "I will take them to our sister." Still carrying Thrania, he held out a hand to the boy and they left the room.  
  
Alede quickly explained to Franduil and Elvothien what she and Legolas believed and how she might cure it.  
  
"That's ridiculous," Franduil said as soon as she was finished. He sat ramrod straight in bed and Alede was willing to bet that Elvothien had forced him in there. He didn't look like a terribly cooperative patient.  
  
"That book contained stories for children. None of those creatures were real. Even if they were," Franduil continued indignantly. "I can not believe that such a thing could cause such a severe illness in my father. I've certainly not eaten any spores, as you call them."  
  
"Listen to her, Franduil," Legolas said as he came back in the room. "That book was a true account. It was not just tales. The Greymalcin was clearly described. And I too felt the creature move within Father's stomach."  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Franduil exclaimed. "If you are both certain of this then remove that thing from him before it causes him any more harm!"  
  
"Well, that is the problem…" Alede began, looking up at Legolas for support. "In your father's weekend condition, expelling the demon could kill him. There's the possibility that it could tear his stomach or he could choke. And if we're wrong, though I'm sure that I'm not, I'd like to start…" she glanced apologetically at Elvothien before turning her gaze back to Franduil. "I'd like to try the cure on you first, your Highness."  
  
It took a moment for her words to sink in. Then Franduil was furious. "I have no intention of allowing you to deliberately make me ill!"  
  
"Franduil…" Legolas began, but Alede interrupted.  
  
"But if you are carrying a Greymalcin as well, then not only will it confirm our theory, but it will also ensure…" she paused, hesitant to say what needed to be said. "I must be certain that this kingdom will have an heir, if I fail to cure your father," she finished quietly.  
  
There was a moment of silence and then everyone started arguing at once.  
  
"Silence," Legolas cried. "This is what must be done. I like it not. But we must ensure the safety of the kingdom, Franduil. By the Valar, I hope we will cure Father as well. But we must face the reality that he may too far gone. He may be too week."  
  
"And whose fault would that be?" Franduil shouted, glaring at Alede. "If you had discovered this creature days ago, instead of…"  
  
"Franduil, it is not Alede's fault!" Legolas shouted back at his brother. "Why do you resist this? What harm will it cause? You've been sick on wine often enough, will this be that much worse? At least then we will know for certain. You are strong and healthy. Even if we are wrong it will cause you no harm."  
  
"No. I will not allow…"  
  
"Please," Elvothien begged of her husband, interrupting his tirade. "I could not bear it if you sickened and died. Listen to your brother. He and Alede's plea makes sense. You are the stronger one. Let Alede do what she must and then we will decide what else is to be done."  
  
Franduil lowered his eyes to his wife's gentle hand upon his arm. His answer came reluctantly. "Very well. I will do as you ask."  
  
"Good," Alede pulled out a packet of herbs from her satchel. "I will need hot water, a cup and two basins," she said to Elvothien.  
  
When all had been brought, Alede poured in a generous amount of herb. She stirred it and a bitter aroma filled the room. She handed the cup to Franduil. "A couple of swallows should be enough. Then give it to Legolas, so that he may drink also."  
  
"Me?" Legolas looked surprised. "But there is naught ill with me."  
  
"Not yet," she said turning to him. "But I am not taking chances with you. You are next in line for the throne, so you are a likely target as well."  
  
Legolas looked obstinate. "I have had naught but wine for the past two days. I would have noticed if there were spores in my cup. Besides, I poured it myself."  
  
"Then you are probably safe. But I would prefer to be sure."  
  
"You already felt my stomach."  
  
"I imagine it takes a few days for it to grow tender."  
  
They exchanged glowering looks for a moment.  
  
"You said you performed a test on my father," Legolas finally said. "A test that showed magic in his belly. Could you not perform the same test on me?"  
  
Alede scowled at him. "I could, but you will not like it. The drought would be easier…"  
  
But Legolas was obviously not willing to comply. Elves were easily as stubborn as Dwarves though they would never admit it. Finally Alede turned away from him, she could not force him and did not have the persuasive power of Franduil's wife.  
  
With a sigh, Alede handed the cup to the elder brother and set it down on the table once he's swallowed some. Then she turned back toward the fireplace as Elvothien picked up the basin and went to sit beside her husband.  
  
Alede poked at the fire, adding another log and stirred the flames until she had a good blaze going. She ignored the quiet sounds of retching until she heard Elvothien's gasp of astonishment.  
  
"Alede!" Elvothien cried.  
  
Alede ran back to the bed, just as a tiny black creature was trying to crawl out of the basin. Alede plucked the slimy thing up and hurried over to the fireplace. Legolas went with her, a look of horror on his face.  
  
The creature was about the size of her thumb, with an oversized head and a man shaped body. Its skin was completely black and it smelled of rats. It emitted a shrill squeal and struggled to get out of her grasp as Alede held it firmly.  
  
Alede nodded grimly, "A Greymalcin." With a flick of her wrist she tossed it into the fire. The Greymalcin squealed and scrambled out but by then Alede was ready with the fire tongs. She grasped it firmly and held it in the flames. It screamed and sizzled.  
  
Beside her, Legolas looked as if he might get sick without the benefit of the draught she had prepared. When the Greymalcin's skin burst with a popping sound, Legolas left her rather quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, Alede saw him walk out onto the balcony.  
  
Once the Greymalcin had burned to ashes, Alede returned to the bed. Elvothien had already wiped her husband's face and removed the basin.  
  
"How do you feel?" Alede asked, sitting down beside Franduil and handing him a glass of clear water.  
  
"Other than feeling foolish for doubting you and Legolas, much better," Franduil replied.  
  
Alede smiled. That was likely the best she'd get for an apology from the proud Elf, but she was willing to accept it.  
  
Legolas entered the room again, giving the fireplace a wary glance before coming to check on Franduil.  
  
Alede glanced up at him and smiled. "There was no blood. He'll be fine."  
  
Legolas nodded. "When ever you're ready, you may perform the test on me."  
  
Alede glanced at Elvothien and shared a knowing smile with her.  
  
*********  
  
Franduil greeted Legolas as the younger prince returned. Franduil had dressed and seemed none the worse for wear after his experience. Legolas however, was very uncomfortable. The herb that Alede had rubbed on his stomach was so noxious it had sent him into a fit of sneezing. Even now, after several washings he could still smell it. And his skin felt raw from it, reminding him uncomfortably of the necromancer's powder that he'd experienced before.  
  
But the spell she'd performed combined with the horrid herb had shown no sign of a Greymalcin or any other kind of magic. And for that he was grateful, though he was certain he'd caught a glimmer of amusement in Alede's eyes as she'd left him sneezing.  
  
"How do you feel?" Legolas asked his brother with concern.  
  
"I am well," Franduil nodded. Then looking a bit sheepish, he grasped Legolas' shoulder. "I spoke harsh words to you, which I wish to retract. And I think Father was wrong about Alede. She is stubborn and strange in the way of wizards, but I can sense no evil in her. I am sorry, my brother. You were right."  
  
"I forgive you," Legolas said seriously. "We will see how right both of us are. This could go ill for Father if he has lost too much strength."  
  
Franduil nodded. "I understand. In part, that is why I insist on being there when she administers the potion to Father. But right now, Elvothien has asked her to examine the children. If this is a threat to the crown, then they too may be targets."  
  
Legolas shuddered at the thought and he and Franduil walked into the other room to see what transpired.  
  
Alede sat cross-legged on the floor, both children in front of her. She was in the middle of an explanation when the two princes entered. Elvothien watched from a chair nearby. When her husband came in, she made a slight gesture for silence, then directed a smiling glance at the three on the floor.  
  
"There are many things that can tell me how healthy you are," Alede said to the children.  
  
"Like what?" Thrania piped up and Legolas grinned. She was always the bold one.  
  
"Like this," Alede said. "Stick out your tongue and try to touch your tongue to the bottom of your nose."  
  
Nia immediately made the appropriate face, sticking out her tongue as far as she could. Little Elvomir, after watching his sister a moment tried it too.  
  
Legolas and Franduil both smothered laughter at the their absurdly adorable faces.  
  
"Mmnmn… I can't do it!" Nia cried in frustration after a moment.  
  
"Mm hmm," Alede nodded sagely. "That tells me a great deal."  
  
"What?" both children asked, abandoning their nose touching exercise.  
  
"You need to grow great big noses," Alede replied with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Nia giggled and Elvomir smiled bashfully.  
  
"Or… or maybe really long tongues, like a snake," he offered shyly and Nia giggled again.  
  
"Yes, maybe so," Alede agreed. "Alright, now how about this one? Can you wiggle your ears?"  
  
Both children screwed up their faces in concentration again, trying to locate ear-wiggling muscles.  
  
Nia blew her breath out when her face finally started to turn red. "No! Can you?"  
  
"Of course," Alede said, and reaching up with her hands she wiggled her ears.  
  
All three of them burst out laughing and both children had to try this obvious technique.  
  
"Last one," Alede proclaimed once the giggling had died down. "Can you poke your fingers in your tummy really hard, like this?" She demonstrated on her own stomach. Both children immediately tried this as well, showing no signs of discomfort. Legolas smiled at how Alede had turned the examination into a game that would not frighten them.  
  
"What does that tell you, Aday?" Nia asked, mispronouncing Alede's name.  
  
"It tells me that you're not ticklish enough," Alede said, quickly thrumming her fingers over both children's ribs. Once again giggles broke out.  
  
"Thank you," Alede said rising to her feet. "You have been very good patients and I pronounce you in excellent health. Now to keep you healthy, I will prescribe some medicine for you as a preventative…"  
  
"What's a prevnative?" Nia asked.  
  
"A preventative," Alede corrected her pronunciation. "Is something that will keep you from ever getting sick. Now for you, Prince Elvomir… I prescribe that one day this week you will have two berry tarts after dinner, instead of one."  
  
"Really?" he asked. "What day?"  
  
"Any day you chose."  
  
"Today," the tiny prince said firmly and all the adults in the room laughed.  
  
"And for you, Princess Thrania…" here, Legolas moved into Alede's line of sight and caught her eye. He gestured toward himself and Alede seemed to catch on.  
  
"I prescribe that you…" Alede broke off glancing once more at Legolas. He mouthed the word 'horse' to her and she nodded.  
  
"I prescribe that you spend at least one hour with your uncle on his horse."  
  
Nia squealed and jumped up and down. "Today, Uncle Legolas? Today?"  
  
He went to her and knelt down. "Not today, Sweet. But perhaps tomorrow morning. I'm going to help your grandfather get well today. But tomorrow we'll go."  
  
"Are you going to give Grandfather berry tarts?" Elvomir asked shyly.  
  
"Yes," Alede answered giving a serious glance at the two princes. "Once he's well, he can have as many berry tarts as he wants."  
  
*********  
  
"Your children seem fine, Your Highness," Alede said as she hurried to catch up with the two princes. "You both know the symptoms to watch for."  
  
"Yes, thank you," Franduil answered. "Now what is your plan for Father?"  
  
"Well…" Alede looked to Legolas. "He'll need to be conscious, so there is less danger of his choking. But once I bring him out of the sleeping spell, he'll be in pain and I'm not sure I'll be able to administer the potion." She glanced around at both of them. "I'll entertain any suggestions."  
  
Franduil considered for a moment and then nodded. "Mead," he said.  
  
Legolas' head came up. "That last batch was potent enough. I certainly wasn't feeling any pain."  
  
The two brothers grinned at each other and Alede wondered what she was missing. But she'd have to ask later.  
  
"Meade might be the answer. It would make him relaxed…"  
  
"Oh, he'll be relaxed." Franduil affirmed. "I'll bring it to his room."  
  
*********  
  
"I've never intentionally gotten a patient drunk before," Alede said uncertainly. "Isn't that an awful lot, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas had the presence of mind to start giving the mead to Thranduil while he was still unconscious and was pouring it down the King's throat in what seemed like copious amounts to Alede.  
  
"Father can drink quite a bit," Legolas said, gently tipping in another mouthful.  
  
Alede watched worriedly, but when she took the heavy sleep spell off of the King, he seemed quite cheerful and was certainly relaxed. The mead was indeed potent.  
  
Thranduil did choke after Alede administered the drought. And for a few terrifying moments she thought she'd lose him. But with both princes holding the King firmly, Alede gave him two solid blows between his shoulder blades. Thranduil coughed violently and then took a deep gasping breath.  
  
He was free of the Greymalcin. Alede gently lowered the King back onto his pillow, reaching hastily for the basin. But the Greymalcin was giving them no trouble. It was as drunk as its former host.  
  
"Allow me to do the honors," Legolas said thrusting the woozy demon into the fire. It was much larger than the one Franduil had carried.  
  
Alede bent to examine the King. There was no blood on his lips and when she palpitated his stomach he appeared to feel no pain. She gently wiped his face and gave him several swallows of water.  
  
"I think he'll be fine," she said turning to the two anxious faces that watched over her shoulder. "I'll give him another draught of the slippery elm to sooth his stomach. But I think tomorrow he'll be able to eat some bread and then we'll see…"  
  
Franduil's face broke into a relieved grin.  
  
"You've done it!" Legolas cried joyfully. He caught Alede in a fierce embrace, lifting her momentarily off of her feet and swinging her around. Alede gave a squeak of surprise, but laughed and returned his hug once he'd set her down again.  
  
"Are you still here, Witch?" Thranduil slurred.  
  
"Yes, I am still here," Alede said with a wry shake of her head. *Well, I did not expect any thanks from him.*  
  
Straitening up, she picked up her satchel. "If you'll watch over him Lord Franduil, I'll go to Lomomir now."  
  
"Yes, I'll take care of him," Franduil said, pouring a healthy dose of mead for himself.  
  
"Alede…"  
  
She glanced back at Legolas.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly and the look in his eyes was more thanks than she could ever hope for. "I'll join you in a moment," he continued. "In case Lomomir still forbids you entrance."  
  
*********  
  
Alede walked quickly down the corridors to Lomomir's room, Hithrawyn at her side. She had just finished explaining the situation to the Elfin guard.  
  
"I begin to wonder if the infestation of the Greymalcin was merely an accident, Hithrawyn. Perhaps the spoors got into the food stores somehow."  
  
"But Lady Alede, how would that explain the attacks on you?"  
  
"Yes, well…" Alede said glancing behind her to make sure that Legolas had not caught up with them yet. "How well do you know Lady Unilyn?" she asked stepping closer to Hithrawyn and lowering her voice.  
  
The guard hesitated, obviously uncomfortable with what he considered gossip.  
  
"I only ask," Alede continued. "Because I wonder if those attacks might have been prompted by jealousy and have nothing to do with the King's illness."  
  
Hithrawyn shook his head. "That is not Unilyn's way. While she may see you as a rival she would not attack you. She has been quite frail since her incident. She would not have the strength. Pity has always been her strongest ally, not aggression."  
  
"But then who…?"  
  
"There is also the matter that Unilyn has nothing to gain by stealing the two books that we are missing," Legolas said coming up behind them.  
  
Alede turned guiltily toward him. Legolas' face was stony and she knew that their conversation had irritated him.  
  
"And, you forget that my mother died of this. I think it much more likely that whoever pushed you on the stairs and stole the books, is also the same person who stands to gain from the loss of the royal family."  
  
Legolas gave Alede one more dark look before pushing ahead of them and walking toward Lomomir's rooms.  
  
Guiltily, Alede and Hithrawyn followed him.  
  
*********  
  
Lomomir's wife refused them entrance. Legolas attempted shouting explanations through the door at her, but she wouldn't have it.  
  
Finally, losing his patience and with a tone he seldom used, Legolas made one final attempt.  
  
"This is not a request. This is a royal command. Open the door to your Prince, now!"  
  
"I… I can't," came the sobbing cry behind the solid wood.  
  
"By the Valar…" Alede muttered irritably beside him. Clearly she had lost patience also. Bending down onto one knee, she pointed her staff at the lock and began a furious incantation. Legolas heard clicks as the tumblers moved and he tried the knob. The door rattled but did not open.  
  
"Its barred on the inside," Alede said quietly as she stood up. "Hithrawyn is rather good at opening doors however," she added looking up at the huge warrior.  
  
Legolas nodded to him. "Both of us."  
  
Alede quickly stepped out of the way and Legolas and Hithrawyn put their shoulders to the door. With an unspoken signal, they pulled back and then slammed into it. The door shuddered at their first attempt, but the second sent them crashing through it.  
  
Legolas leaped easily over the splintered remains of the doorframe and scanned the room. He'd expected his uncle to be in the bedchamber and was rather surprised to find himself confronting him from across the main room.  
  
"What foolishness is this?" Lomomir demanded.  
  
"We have found the cure Uncle. You need not suffer anymore or fear to contaminate us." Though in truth as Legolas looked his uncle over, he did not appear to be ill at all. Lomomir was fully dressed and from the ink on his hand it seemed he had been sitting at the desk just before they entered.  
  
Alede pulled out her bag of herbs and began explaining the nature of the illness to Lomomir. Legolas watched his uncle in bewilderment. The healer appeared furious and kept sending cold little glances at Legolas. He didn't even seem to hear Alede's words. Yet, if he were truly ill, Legolas thought, Lomomir should find comfort in them.  
  
Suspiciously, Legolas glanced around the room. His eyes swept over the furniture and came to rest on the desk. The inkwell was overturned as if someone had risen from the desk in hast. Crossing over to it quickly, Legolas reached down and picked up some tiny black flakes on the desktop and rubbed them between his fingers.  
  
Ashes. And one tiny piece contained ancient script.  
  
Legolas' head came up and he looked sharply at his uncle. Lomomir was staring back at him with a look of growing animosity on his face.  
  
Legolas swore. "Hithrawyn, restrain him!" he shouted and ran into the bedchamber, the one room he hadn't searched before. Behind him he heard an inarticulate noise as Lomomir tried to stop him, but the warrior intercepted him.  
  
"What is it?" Alede called from the doorway, sounding puzzled.  
  
Legolas did not answer; instead he glanced sharply around the room. His eyes rested on the wardrobe and he crossed to it, yanking the doors open. He pushed garments aside and pulled out drawers, but found nothing. Scanning the bookshelf, he shook his head in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Legolas?" Alede said uncertainly from the door.  
  
"Is Lomomir ill?" Legolas asked as he continued his search.  
  
"Well," he saw her glance back at the healer's struggling form in the other room. "He certainly does not show any of the symptoms. But, what are you searching for?"  
  
"Nothing I hope." Legolas grabbed the corner of the mattress and pulled it back with a viscous tug.  
  
A large book, badly burned tumbled to the floor. Several of its pages slithered out and scattered over Legolas' boots.  
  
In the doorway, Alede gasped.  
  
They'd found the missing healer's journal.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 10 "King Thranduil" coming next weekend. :) BTW gardening season has begun here, so I'm spending a lot more time outside. I'm only going to post on Fridays now, (instead of Mon. and Fri. like I have been.) But I promise to finish it! I won't leave you hanging!  
  
NOTE ABOUT THE GREYMALCIN: This horrid little creature is something I read about in a book of ancient Celtic legends. Supposedly it inhabited its victim's stomach and eventually starved them to death, unless they upchucked it. Ewww! It wasn't called a Greymalcin, but I haven't been able to find the book again, so I just made up a name for it. If anyone is familiar with this legend, please let me know. I'd love to read it again, even though it grosses me out! Just as bad as Legolas, I guess. :)  
  
List of Original Characters:  
  
Lomomir: Mirkwood's Healer and Thranduil's youngest brother.  
  
Unilyn: A young she-Elf, probably about Legolas' age. She is Legolas' former lover.  
  
Prince Franduil: King Thranduil's second son. He is now the crown prince, due to the oldest son's death in the War of Five Armies.  
  
Princess Elvothien: Wife of Prince Franduil and sister-in-law to Legolas.  
  
Elvomir: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little boy. Nephew to Legolas.  
  
Hithrawyn: A warrior sent to guard Alede  
  
Thrania: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little girl. Twin to Elvomir and niece to Legolas. He affectionately calls her Nia. 


	10. King Thranduil

*** " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. ***  
  
A/N: The Evil Old Woman caught my little fudge on the Greymalcin's name! Good job! :) As I said in chap. 9, I couldn't remember the actual name of the demon I had read about, so I made one up. Well, I like the sound of "Grimalkin", which as EOW pointed out is the old word for a cat. I just played with the spelling a bit and came up with "Greymalcin".  
  
The waterfall scene is dedicated to Jocelyn and to all of you devoted fans of Prince Legolas.;) Enjoy~ Nebride  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
King Thranduil  
  
  
  
[Legolas,  
  
A Greymalcin! That explains it. Nasty little devils, but easily taken care of. Simply get your father roaring drunk and once he's up chucked the little monster you can roast it in the fire. Most people like them with taters and onions, but I personally find them a bit chewy.  
  
Has it occurred to that royal head of yours that you may be getting too close to the truth? Keep your bow handy.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Gimli]  
  
*********  
  
Legolas wearily rubbed his temples. He had a roaring headache from spending the entire day trying to question his uncle. But Lomomir had been furiously silent and uncooperative. Franduil had joined them and had no better fortune questioning his uncle either.  
  
The two brother's had spent several hours searching Lomomir's quarters as well. They had not found the other missing book, the one Legolas remembered from his childhood. But there were fresh ashes in the fireplace in the bedchamber, so it may have been burned. And why had the journal been partially burned in the first place? Had Lomomir started to destroy the evidence and then changed his mind? The page that contained information on the Greymalcin had been badly damaged. Barely more than the title had remained.  
  
Lomomir's wife had been no help to them either. She had burst into tears almost immediately and they could get nothing from her. Lomomir had shouted at them to leave her alone and insisted that she knew nothing. That was the only point upon which he was eloquent.  
  
"Do you think I made the right decision?" Franduil asked hesitantly by Legolas' side.  
  
Legolas shook his head to dispel his thoughts. "About…? Holding Lomomir in his rooms, you mean?"  
  
"Yes… Father would probably have thrown him in the dungeon."  
  
"Possibly. But as yet, we have nothing to accuse Lomomir with. Possessing a healer's journal is hardly a crime, Franduil."  
  
"But it does link him to the attack on Alede. And why would he attack her?" Franduil asked. "Lomomir could have used or taken that book at any time. So why wait until Alede possessed it?" The older brother shook his head. "I say that Lomomir feared she would gain the truth and cure the King, there by foiling his plans."  
  
"But what are his plans?" Legolas asked in frustration. "I can think of no true motive. He would not gain the crown except by eliminating all of us."  
  
"Unless he hopes merely to gain more power and freedom. Since your departure little brother it has not been well between he and father. They have argued much and Lomomir has been very frustrated. He even tried once to travel to Rivendell. But Father denied him leave."  
  
"Indeed?" That was news to Legolas. "Why did he wish to travel to Rivendell?"  
  
"Lomomir claims that our knowledge here is becoming rustic. I think he hoped to gain wisdom from Lord Elrond."  
  
Legolas shook his head sadly. Too late. For Elrond had passed over to the West.  
  
"If, however…" Franduil continued. "Lomomir were to arrange it so that someone else sat on the thrown. You for instance, he might hope for a more lenient master."  
  
Legolas snorted. "If that had been the case, I would have more likely left the kingdom in his hands and returned to Ithilien. And he still would have gained his wish."  
  
"Yes," Franduil said slowly. "I had not thought of that possibility. You are the only one of us not affected." And because Legolas was once more rubbing his forehead, he missed the calculating look on Franduil's face.  
  
Legolas nodded, unaware of his brother's suspicions. "Perhaps the talisman Alede made protected me. She says the Greymalcin takes several days to grow and cause discomfort. I could have been infected shortly after I arrived as likely you were. But the talisman may have prevented it."  
  
"Perhaps," Franduil said slowly.  
  
"In any case," Legolas continued. "I think you made the right decision in imprisoning Lomomir in his room. In a few days when Father is more recovered we will discuss the matter with him. It is his decision to make anyway. But I would rather he not know of it until he is stronger."  
  
"Of course," Franduil replied.  
  
They bid each other goodnight and Legolas went to the King's rooms. It was shortly after midnight and he realized Unilyn would be watching over Thranduil. He felt guilty for his previous impatience with her.  
  
The King was fast asleep and Unilyn was in a chair near the balcony. She rose when Legolas entered.  
  
"How is he doing?" the prince whispered.  
  
"He sleeps well," Unilyn said and drew him out onto the balcony where they could speak more easily. "He sleeps more quietly than he has in many weeks."  
  
Legolas was relieved. "Alede has cured him of his malady. He should begin to recover."  
  
"Cured? Why… Legolas that is marvelous!" She stood on her toes and hugged him. "I'm so pleased. What a relief this must be for you."  
  
Legolas chucked softly. "Yes, a relief indeed. I'm afraid I have been overwrought. I apologize, for I have not been myself. I was harsh with you the other night."  
  
"Dear Legolas, I understand." Unilyn reached up to cup the side of his face, smiling at him winningly. "And I too have been overwrought. You know how fond I am of your father. I am sorry I troubled you. Please forgive me. I still…" she hesitated, somewhat embarrassed. "I still over react to many things. I've never gotten over that."  
  
"Of course, I forgive you." Legolas took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "I must go. I need sleep. Thank you for watching over him."  
  
Legolas got only a couple of hours of sleep. His headache continued, and while he considered going to Alede for something, he didn't wish to disturb her. She'd spent the day and most of the night watching over his father. She'd come to Lomomir's rooms late in the night to tell them that their father was doing well. She expected a full recovery in a few days.  
  
*At least the main worry is gone,* Legolas thought. He'd given up on sleep an hour before dawn and decided to go to his favorite place instead. *It will do me more good than tearing the bed to bits.*  
  
The air was incredibly sweet as he stepped outside. Birds were starting to chirp in the pre dawn stillness, though the sun was not quite up yet. A pink glow had begun to stain the eastern sky.  
  
Legolas walked through the dew-drenched foliage, making for the river and the waterfall that headed it. Mist crept up from the ground, shrouding him in its silvery tendrils. And the small night animals that he passed hardly noticed the Elf's presence.  
  
Legolas reached the waterfall and the deep pool at its feet just as the first ray of sunlight peeked over the distant horizon. Much of its light was blocked up the immense trees around him, but Legolas could feel the vibrancy of the sun's rays upon the land. He leapt up onto a rock overlooking the pool and drank in the feel of the morning air.  
  
*Too long I have spent inside, watching over my father,* he thought. The forest seemed to heal his soul, the gentle morning breeze blowing the cobwebs from his mind as easily as it lifted his hair off of his shoulders.  
  
Quickly, he stripped off his clothing and without hesitation dove into the pool below. With strong, sure strokes he swam to the foot of the waterfall and pulled himself up onto the rock shelf beneath it. There was not a passageway behind it, as there was in Ithilien at Henneth Annun, the Window of the Sunset. But there was enough room for one dripping Elf to stand amongst the roots and polished rocks behind the waterfall. Legolas watched, almost holding his breath as the sun rose beyond the water. It turned the waterfall to a breathtaking pink, then mellowed into orange and finally brilliant yellow.  
  
Laughing as his heart was lifted from its cares by the beauty of the falls, Legolas burst through the curtain of water. He felt the pounding force hit his head and stood still while it beat at his shoulders and back like a massage. Water streamed through his hair down his chest and formed rivulets over his belly. Invigorated, he dove once more into the pool.  
  
He spent nearly an hour swimming, clearing his mind of the worry that had troubled him for so many days. He'd take Nia on her promised ride this morning, and then he'd speak with Alede in private.  
  
Slipping over onto his back in the water, Legolas laced his fingers behind his head and floated easily on the surface of the water. The sun warmed his skin, turning it to gold.  
  
Because his ears were underwater, he did not hear the slight movement in the bushes around the pool. And because his mind was engaged on the conversation he needed to have with Alede, he did not notice the eyes that watched him from the forest's edge.  
  
*********  
  
Alede stretched the kinks out of her back as she rose from bed. Yawning, she ran a hand through her tousled hair and walked to the balcony. The sun had not yet risen, but the birds were beginning their pre dawn chorus and had woken her from the first night of decent sleep she'd had since arriving.  
  
Below her on the path leading up to the palace, she saw a glimmer of movement. Squinting in the dim light, she thought it looked like Legolas. But what he'd be doing walking out into the forest so early, she did not know. His silvery form was soon lost amongst the trees.  
  
Turning back to her room, she lit a lantern and filled the small basin so that she might wash her face and braid her hair. Once she had dressed she went to Franduil's chambers to check on him. But Elvothien informed her that her husband had left already.  
  
"How was he feeling?" Alede asked.  
  
Elvothien sighed. "He is well and suffers no more, thanks to you and Legolas. But he is in a temper this morning because of Lomomir." The princess shook her head sadly. "This is a terrible shock to all of us and I'm afraid my husband is much like the King in temperament. The council too is in an uproar because of what has happened."  
  
"It must be very difficult for all of you," Alede said sympathetically. "Well," she said changing the subject. "I can see that you are busy…" the twins were running around the room half dressed pulling each other's hair. Alede smiled at the little ones as they raced past the door squealing, and then excused herself. "I go to take the King's breakfast to him."  
  
"A task I do not envy you," Elvothien said with a gentle laugh. "Thank you for relieving me of that duty."  
  
Alede turned and went down to the kitchens. She took out the small kettle of porridge that she had placed in a slow oven the night before and stirred the contents. The porridge had become as smooth as cream overnight and the dried grapes she'd added were plump and tender. She poured some into a covered dish and also cut slices of bread, spooning thick butter and honey into bowls. Then placing it all on a tray, she squared her shoulders and took it up to the King's chambers. Alede was determined that this meeting with Thranduil would go well.  
  
*********  
  
Alede awkwardly closed the King's door with one hand. The chambers were silent and Alede wondered where Unilyn was. She knew that the elfin girl still sat with the king during the long hours of the night.  
  
She set her tray down and walked into the darkened bedchamber. It was not as stifling as it had been on many occasions and Alede found the balcony door open just a bit. Unilyn was standing at the rail. The girl turned as Alede joined her.  
  
The young wizardess was once again struck by Unilyn's ethereal beauty. She could understand why Legolas had desired her. No doubt any Elf would. But Alede was determined to put her jealousy aside. It served no purpose and doubtless, Unilyn had suffered enough in her life.  
  
*And,* Alede thought ruefully. *I do not wish to appear the shrew in front of Legolas.*  
  
"Good morning, Lady Unilyn," she said politely.  
  
The girl hesitated before returning the greeting and Alede wondered again if Unilyn resented her. Though at least Unilyn showed no hostility this morning.  
  
Turning, Alede looked out over the forest as Unilyn did. "How… uhm… Did the King rest quietly last night?" she finally asked.  
  
"Yes," Unilyn answered. "I understand that you are to be congratulated, that you have cured him."  
  
"Well, he is not completely cured yet. But I think that he will recover. Actually it was Legolas who discovered the cause."  
  
"Legolas? He was always very clever." Unilyn seemed uncomfortable in Alede's presence and turned to go. "I see you have brought the king's breakfast, I will leave you."  
  
"Uhm… thank you for staying with him. I… Unilyn…" the girl turned back and Alede tried to put her thoughts in order.  
  
"I apologize," Alede began. "For my behavior when I first arrived. I realize you were only trying to protect your king. Also," she paused hoping to make a peace offering of a sort. "There is a salve which I make that heals scars. Even very old ones. It does not make them fade entirely, but it reduces the…"  
  
She stopped speaking at the look of dismay on Unilyn's face. The girl threw her hands over her face, the bracelets on her wrists clattering loudly on the quiet balcony.  
  
"How could you?" Unilyn whispered. "Have I not suffered enough that strangers must gawk at me as well?"  
  
"I meant no insult," Alede tried to assure her. "I am a healer. It is my duty to tend the injured. And you have suffered much injury, Unilyn. I only mean to help."  
  
Unilyn slowly lowered her hands. "I am sorry. I…" the girl seemed to recover herself. "Perhaps I mistook your meaning. I thank you. I will try your salve."  
  
Alede nodded, "I will make some up this afternoon and have it brought to you."  
  
Alede walked with her to the door and as she turned away, she heard the curtains on the bed being pulled back. With a sigh of resolve, she braced herself for what she knew she would find.  
  
"Ahh, the prison warden has arrived to keep me to my bed." Thranduil said.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Alede approached the bed. She would need all of her wits about her to deal with King Thranduil now that he was awake. Legolas, Franduil and she had all agreed that the King was not to know about Lomomir just yet.  
  
While she had intended to serve his breakfast in bed, there was no reason he could not rise if he felt strong enough. And perhaps if she made a few concessions toward him, he might change his opinion of her.  
  
"No indeed, my Lord," she said referring to his remark and picking up a small table. "I will serve your breakfast on the balcony if your Majesty wishes it."  
  
The King looked surprised for a moment, but smoothly covered it up. "Then you seek to win my favor by being ingratiating, is that it?"  
  
Alede turned away so that he would not see the frustration on her face. "Nay, my Lord." She set the table on the balcony and came back for a chair. "I merely intend to give you an hours respite before I begin irritating you."  
  
She glanced at Thranduil out of the corner of her eye and saw the twitch of his lips.  
  
"You use your humor to your advantage, Girl," Thranduil remarked. Alede saw the light of challenge in his face. Perhaps Thranduil's difficult nature stemmed from boredom and not malice. A brilliant intelligence lurked behind those intense eyes. Did he create conflict as a diversion for his active mind?  
  
Alede did not think it safe to answer him, so instead she brought the King a warm pair of fur slippers and stood behind him to slip a heavy robe over his shoulders. As she did so, she thought of how different the King was from Legolas. Thranduil was large, almost bulky for an Elf and quite a bit taller. His hair was more golden, not as silvery colored as Legolas'. However, when he sat down in the chair she had placed on the balcony, Alede was struck by that same twilight color in his eyes. But the King's eyes did not contain the same gentle thoughtfulness that Legolas' typically held.  
  
Caught for a moment in that piercing gaze, Alede blinked and hurried from the balcony to fetch the tray. Setting it before the King, she backed off a respectful distance and rather uncomfortably stood against the railing.  
  
"Would you prefer that I leave you?" she asked hesitantly after a moment.  
  
"No," Thranduil looked up from the bread he was smearing liberally with honey. "Look out over my realm and tell me what you see."  
  
Alede took a deep breath. She knew the request was not as simple as it sounded. Thranduil obviously sought to test her and no doubt she would come up lacking.  
  
Turning, she folded her hands on top of each other on the balcony rail so they would not flutter as she spoke.  
  
"I see," she began, clearing her throat. "The sun rising above the horizon and beginning to warm the tops of the trees. Trees, that have no doubt stood here since Middle Earth was first blessed by the Valar." She paused, knowing he sought more from her. "I see patches of light and dark, that have nothing to do with the sun. Lightness pervades the forest here close to the kingdom. There are new leaves that have not been long unfurled, and bright flowers on the forest floor. I see," she continued. "The ancient realm of an Elvin people virtually unchanged and untouched, save by patches of darkness that pervade even after the destruction of Sauron."  
  
She turned, knowing that her answer had been inadequate. Thranduil's eyes were bright, but whether it was with cunning or some other unknown emotion, she could not tell.  
  
"What do you hear?" he asked.  
  
Turning once again, she looked out over the forest. "I hear the singing of birds, the faint murmur of your people, the morning breeze rustling a million leaves. I hear…" she closed her eyes, searching deeper for what ever meaning he asked of her. "The far off sounds of water rushing over rocks, the whisper of the trees as they greet the morning. I hear… a faint hum, like the vibration of the earth from all the living things that have sunk their roots into it…I…" she paused and opened her eyes. "I hear the song of Arda."  
  
Thranduil nodded once in acknowledgment. Alede noticed that he had finished off the porridge. He ate with good appetite and no apparent discomfort. He would recover and for that she was willing to undergo whatever battle of words he intended.  
  
"What do you see and hear, my Lord?" she dared to ask.  
  
Thranduil took a last bite of bread and came to stand beside her at the rail, clutching it tightly. For all his brave words, he was still weak. Lifting his head the breeze caught his golden hair, tossing it over his shoulder and away from his strong face. Rays of sunlight now reached past the horizon and made his skin glow. Alede was struck by what a handsome Elf he was. She had never noticed it before.  
  
"I see," he began. "The bones of Arda, the Misty Mountains far to the west. Eagles drop from their summits to hunt. I see the pulse of my land in every tree, in every leaf. The spirit of each living thing glows with its own inner fire and life. Where you see new leaves, I see the vibrancy of the Valar's creation…"  
  
As Alede listened she realized that she'd been wrong about Thranduil. He was every bit as wise and cultured as Elrond. But where the Lord of Rivendell had been quiet and soft spoken in his speech, Thranduil was vibrant and charismatic. Alede could easily believe that he could sway an audience with the power of his voice and his passion. Forgetting their animosity, Alede let his words flow through her, awakening her soul to the elvish world that he saw so clearly.  
  
"Beneath it all is the melody of Illuvatar, which weaves it's tunes throughout all of our being, throughout all that we do."  
  
Alede stood transfixed even after he ceased speaking. Thranduil turned to her.  
  
"And before me, I see," he continued. "A young woman only barely aware of that which I speak. A woman incapable of fully understanding the complexities of Illuvatar's creation, because of her youth and because of her heritage."  
  
Alede recoiled. His words stung as sharply as if he'd slapped her.  
  
"Do not mistake my meaning," Thranduil continued. His voice was softer now, but if he sought not to hurt her, it was too late. "I am grateful for what you have done. And you shall be rewarded for it. I am even willing to admit that I may have been mistaken in my opinion of you. But know this, I will not allow you to have my son. You may be of good character and are obviously a skilled healer. But Legolas is, as I am. He is too far above your station. He will rule one day and our kingdoms will survive this age of men. But do not set yourself up to be his queen, for it will never come to pass. I will not allow it to come to pass."  
  
No words came to Alede as she starred up at him. Hurt and anger crowded her mind. Thranduil turned to leave her and only then did she find her voice.  
  
"You need not fear, your Majesty. For Legolas does not love me. But neither should you judge me so harshly. The Istari were sent here by the Valar to guide the Children of Illuvatar. While I may be of mixed lineage, I am still of that race. And I have learned a lesson which you would do well to consider."  
  
"And what is that, child?" Thranduil asked with a contemptuous curl of his lip.  
  
"Compassion, my Lord. One's strength is not measured by the force of their arms or the might of one's kingdom. True strength is measured by the depth of one's love. And in that regard, I am already a queen."  
  
"Think not to lecture me, girl," Thranduil snapped. But Alede noticed once again the gleam of challenge in his intense eyes. "I have loved more than you could ever possibly know. And I know more of compassion than you could ever realize in your short life." With those words, he turned and went back inside.  
  
Alede stood on the balcony long after he had left her.  
  
*********  
  
"Wee!" Cried little Thrania as Legolas jumped Arod over a fallen log. Legolas grinned. Thrania had both her arms stuck out as if they were wings. Arod's bright mane washed over her little legs and the grin on her face rivaled his own.  
  
Legolas turned the great horse. Adjusting his grip around Thrania's waist more securely, he urged Arod into a run. They flew down the forest path like the wind. The only sound was the horse's pounding hooves and the little girl's cries of delight.  
  
After a while, Legolas dismounted and while walking close to Arod, let Thrania guide him. She babbled happily about horses and wrapped her little hands in Arod's silky mane. Legolas was loath to end their ride, but he needed to talk again with Franduil and then with Alede. Reluctantly he asked Arod to follow him back to the palace.  
  
*********  
  
"I see that the King recovers," Princess Elvothien said quietly as Alede closed the door behind her.  
  
Alede turned in the hallway to glance at the fair she-Elf. "Yes, he's doing well," she said, her voice catching in the throat.  
  
"But you are not," Elvothien observed.  
  
Alede gave her a brave smile that faltered. "I'm afraid that despite my every effort, the King does not approve of my company."  
  
"There are many he does not approve of." Elvothien linked her arm companionably in Alede's and the young wizardess felt herself relax.  
  
"I am not certain if I should be relieved or not," Alede said. "Though apparently I am in good company?"  
  
Elvothien laughed softly. "He does not care for me either. Though I believe he approves of me as a wife for his son. But, he…" she paused for words. "Thranduil enjoys making life difficult. Tell me, what did he quarrel with you about?"  
  
Alede glanced away as she felt a blush stain her cheeks.  
  
"Legolas?" Elvothien enquired gently.  
  
"Does everyone know how I feel about him?" Alede asked with embarrassment.  
  
"I do not know. I can guess though and it was obvious when Legolas first arrived, how he felt about you."  
  
Alede's head came up. "It is not obvious to me."  
  
"No?" and the Princess gave her a cryptic smile. "Then I will say nothing."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Nay, it is not my place.  
  
Alede rubbed her forehead. "Well… I think I will return to my room, then. I have a bit of a headache."  
  
"If I might make a suggestion…" Elvothien said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There is a waterfall to the west of the palace. My husband and Legolas have often gone there to swim. It is a very soothing place…"  
  
Alede nodded. "I may have seen Legolas walking there this morning."  
  
"No one would be there at this time of day," Elvothien continued. "It might relieve your headache. The water is very refreshing."  
  
"Thank you. That sounds heavenly."  
  
*********  
  
Alede set her bundle down on a rock that overlooked the pool. It was indeed a beautiful place. Ferns draped down from the rock walls and the waterfall fell at one end with sufficient force to send ripples out across the whole pool. Another smaller fall led down into the stream that fed the palace.  
  
Alede looked around, scanning the area but she could see no one. *Not that, that means anything,* she thought with a bit of embarrassment.  
  
Climbing down the boulder, she pushed her way into a thicket of tall ferns and slowly removed her clothing. The feel of the sun on her bare skin was heavenly though, and she soon lost her shyness. Skirting the high rock, she waded into the cool water and once she was out deep enough, plunged in.  
  
She surfaced with a gasp, for the water was cold. But not so cold as to be uncomfortable. Laughing, she rolled onto her back and kicked hard, sending showers of water up into the air. The sun shone through the droplets like tiny rainbows and Alede felt her tensions melt away.  
  
She swam and played and let the water float Thranduil's cruel words away. She would still need to find Legolas later, but for now the roar of the waterfall washed all thoughts from her mind. Relaxing, she pulled herself up onto a boulder half submerged on the far side of the pool and combed her long hair out with her fingers. She sat still with her legs trailing in the water, letting the sun warm her skin. She looked for all the world like a mythical mermaid. Because her face was turned up toward the sun and because she was not Elvin, she did not notice the movement on the path. Nor did she see the eyes that watched her.  
  
After a while Alede swam back across the lake and wrapped herself in the cloth she'd brought down with her. She found another perch in the sun, this time a dry one and brushed the tangles from her hair. By the time her hair was dry, she was starting to feel a little sunburned and quickly dressed.  
  
She rolled her brush up in the bundle of cloth and took one last look around the pool. It was a beautiful place, perhaps she'd visit it again.  
  
She started off down the path toward the palace. Movement made her head whip around and then a voice, seemingly from nowhere spoke.  
  
"You should not have come here alone."  
  
Alede gasped and the damp bundle fell from her arms into the dirt at her feet.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 11 "Arrow's Flight" coming up next weekend. Thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming! They really help, plus that's how I find new authors to read!! :) ~Nebride  
  
List of Original Characters:  
  
Lomomir: Mirkwood's Healer and Thranduil's youngest brother.  
  
Unilyn: A young she-Elf, probably about Legolas' age. She is Legolas' former lover.  
  
Prince Franduil: King Thranduil's second son. He is now the crown prince, due to the oldest son's death in the War of Five Armies.  
  
Princess Elvothien: Wife of Prince Franduil and sister-in-law to Legolas.  
  
Elvomir: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little boy. Nephew to Legolas.  
  
Hithrawyn: A warrior sent to guard Alede  
  
Thrania: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little girl. Twin to Elvomir and niece to Legolas. He affectionately calls her Nia. 


	11. Arrow's Flight

*** " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. ***  
  
A/N: Keeper-of-Grace: Welcome aboard! Its wonderful to see a new face… er… signature. :)  
  
Evil Old Woman: Thank you so much for your comments. Don't worry; while you've been reading chap. 10, I've been writing chap. 14. So we've still got a lot happening before the end… lots of time for Legolas and Alede to figure out how they feel. Stick with me. I'll think you'll be surprised and hopefully pleased by the ending! BTW, I realize that I have not explained well enough the difference between green magic and the magic that Gandalf wields. I'll have to think that over… Green magic is used by village healers, its what we think of as old fashioned (bubble, bubble toil and trouble) witch craft. It is considered very "rustic and primitive" and a wizard would never use it or learn it. Alede is more versed in Green magic than wizardry, since she was a bit of a "drop out" at Orthanc. Does this make any sense or am I just babbling here? lol  
  
For all you other wonderful, wonderful Readers/Reviewers: Thank you soooooo much. I read every review and take it quite seriously. Your comments are inspiring and helpful.  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Arrow's Flight  
  
  
  
[Dear Gimli,  
  
I sincerely hope that you are jesting with me, my friend. While I know from your ale that Dwarves have a rather indiscriminate palette, this is beyond even my worst expectations. No wonder your race is so stunted. When I return I'll introduce you to some real food.  
  
I thank you for the advice for my father. He is out of danger now and so am I. You need not be concerned, as the culprit has been caught. I will write more once I understand his motives.  
  
Legolas]  
  
*********  
  
"Legolas!" Alede exclaimed furiously. Obviously she'd identified his voice after her initial fright.  
  
"You should not have come here alone."  
  
"You said that already," Alede reminded him as she bent to pick up her bundle. "I hate it when you sneak up on me! You frightened the life out of me."  
  
"Did I?" he chuckled as he watched her from his perch. She straightened up and looked around.  
  
"Curse it! Where are you?"  
  
"Here."  
  
She looked up, nearly looking right at him, but she still did not see him. Grinning, Legolas let one foot dangle down from the branch. Seeing it, she walked around the trunk of the tree and glared up at him, her fists resting on her hips.  
  
"How long have you been here?" she asked.  
  
"Long enough." He raised mischievous brows at her. "I did not realize that our lake had a mermaid."  
  
"Ohh!!" Alede dumped her bundle on the ground again and snatched something up off the path.  
  
"Alede, I…" Legolas suddenly had to duck as a very well thrown acorn shot past his head.  
  
Laughing, he leapt down from the branch lightly. "Such a prickly temper you have."  
  
"You frightened me and you were watching me!"  
  
"With good reason." The breeze tossed a lock of her hair across her face and Legolas reached out, tucking it behind her ear. "You came down here without even your staff."  
  
"I came here for a swim, not to perform magic."  
  
"You should have been more careful."  
  
"It is daylight so I need not fear Orcs and Lomomir is locked away." She shrugged. "There is no threat."  
  
"Isn't there?" he asked. Taking hold of her arm, he turned her and pointed deep into the forest. "Do you see it?"  
  
Alede squinted and followed his finger. She started to shake her head and then gasped.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes, a spider and it has been watching you as long as I have. This is still Mirkwood forest Alede, and it is always dangerous."  
  
"I… I had forgotten. It would not have attacked during the day, would it?"  
  
"Not while you were in the water, but after you came out it might have."  
  
"Will it…?" But Alede's words were cut off as Legolas suddenly whipped an arrow from his quiver and let it fly. The spider dropped with its legs curled up, his arrow lodged in it's head.  
  
Alede let out her breath beside him and Legolas glanced down at her. The spider had not moved to attack them. But it was much too close to the palace and spiders were the only creature beside Orcs that Legolas would kill without mercy or reason.  
  
This would be a good time to speak with her. He was a little surprised by how difficult it was. What he to say… would be asking a lot. Would she understand? But first he needed her promise.  
  
"Please, Alede. If you return here, have Hithrawyn accompany you if I am unavailable. I don't want you to be alone in the woods."  
  
"Apparently I wasn't," she retorted.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked. His mind had been trying to formulate words and he had missed what she said.  
  
"I wasn't alone. You were watching me."  
  
"Ah, yes… Is that a blush, I see?" he asked, teasing her gently. Alede turned her head and Legolas caught her chin so that he might better joke with her. But when those soulful eyes looked up into his, he forgot whatever jest he planned to make. He also forgot his carefully planned speech.  
  
Sunlight shown on her face, accenting the spattering of freckles on her nose and the green of her eyes. Her lips were parted slightly and suddenly everything that Legolas had decided vanished from his mind.  
  
Still with one finger tucked beneath her chin, he leaned forward. He saw her eyes widen in surprise as she guessed his intent. And then a sound intruded on his Elvin senses… a sound that sent prickles of alarm racing up his spine.  
  
Without even thinking, he threw himself to the ground, taking Alede. She landed with a cry of dismay beneath him. Legolas rolled off of her and surged to his feet, drawing his bow even as he rose.  
  
Behind him, an arrow quivered in the trunk of a tree. Legolas scanned the forest. Movement on the crest of a hill, alerted him.  
  
"Stay here," he hissed to Alede and sprinted toward the spot. But by the time he reached the hill, the attacker had gone. There was no sign even of trodden plants. Legolas made a thorough search, and then circled back to where he'd left Alede.  
  
She was nowhere in sight. Ignoring all caution, he shouted her name.  
  
"I'm here," she said slipping out of a cluster of trees behind him.  
  
"I told you not to follow me! You could have been injured!" He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Over the top of her head, he continued to scan the forest.  
  
"I am well. But who could have done that?" she asked fearfully. "That arrow struck the tree right where you were standing! Who ever he was might have shot you as you raced toward him."  
  
"He was too busy fleeing to shoot me," Legolas said, hearing the fright in her voice. He released her and pulled the arrow from the tree and examined it.  
  
"Does it tell you anything? Who would shoot at you? Are we wrong about Lomomir?" Alede asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said shaking his head. "I do not recognize the pattern of the fletching. It could be from the practice field, in which case anyone could have taken it. But they have a longer draw than I do."  
  
Alede wrinkled her brow. "How can you tell?"  
  
He held the notch end of the arrow between two fingers and placed it against his cheek, laying the rest of the arrow out against his other arm as it would be on a bow. Turning he showed it to Alede. The tip of the arrow went well past his fingers.  
  
"That is not much to go by."  
  
"Still, it is something. Come; let us get back to the palace. I fear something has happened. Stay close."  
  
Legolas dropped into a crouch and led them off the path and into the deep undergrowth. Alede moved more quietly than a human would, but she was much too noisy for an Elf.  
  
He turned and whispered to her. "Watch where I place my feet and step in the same place."  
  
She was about to reply, but a slight noise in the trees interrupted them. Alede froze, looking up at him with wide eyes. Legolas scanned the forest, holding his breath and reaching out with all of his senses. What ever made the sound moved as silently as an Elf and made use of the thick foliage.  
  
He signaled them to move on, but Alede shook her head and motioned him near. He bent down and her warm breath tickled his ear, giving him shivers.  
  
"Go on without me," she whispered so softly he could barely hear her. "I cannot move as quietly and will give you away. You have a better chance without me. Go on."  
  
He shook his head adamantly and took her hand, pulling her along. They reached the palace without any further problem, though twice they stopped while Legolas scanned the trees around them.  
  
"Did you see who it was?" Alede asked with a shaky voice, once they crossed the threshold of the palace.  
  
"No, they kept to cover that even I could not see through."  
  
"Legolas… how did you know?" Alede asked and when Legolas turned to her, he could see that she was on the verge of tears. "I mean the arrow," she continued. "How did you know someone was shooting at you?"  
  
"I heard the arrow's flight."  
  
"You…" Alede stopped dead. "I did not know that was possible, even for Elves. You could have been killed," and her voice ended in a little sob.  
  
Legolas put an arm around her and pulled her close. "The War of the Ring honed my skill. Do not be concerned. Now," he let go of her. "I need to gather warriors to comb the woods…"  
  
"My Lord!" A page came running down the great stairs. "My Lord, we've been looking for you! Lomomir has escaped!"  
  
*********  
  
Alede had to run to keep up with Legolas. Franduil was in Lomomir's room when they arrived, but he was obviously just leaving.  
  
"Legolas! Thank the Valar they found you! I have been worried."  
  
"When did Lomomir escape?"  
  
"We do not know, sometime during the morning. His absence was discovered when his midday meal was brought and the two guards stationed on his balcony are unconscious." Franduil turned to Alede. "Lady, if you would be willing…?"  
  
But Alede was already moving toward the balcony. She knelt beside the two Elves. They were completely out and their faces were ashen.  
  
*Heartbeat is much too slow,* Alede thought with a frown. When she leaned over to listen to their breathing she noticed a powdery substance on one of the guards faces. Wiping it off with her finger, Alede examined the white powder. She touched it to her tongue and then immediately stood up and spat off the balcony.  
  
"Alede?" Legolas joined her after finishing his conversation with Franduil.  
  
"Asgolath powder," she said turning back to him.  
  
"What is it? Will they be alright?"  
  
"I think so," she said with a worried frown. "The Asgolath plant is of the Nightshade family. The roots, when ground to a powder are extremely toxic when ingested. But in this case, it appears that Lomomir threw the powder in their faces. Inhaled, it rendered them unconscious, but I don't think it has done any permanent damage. I'll need to get my bag and my staff."  
  
"I'll come with you. I need to speak with Father. Franduil goes to order out the troops for a search."  
  
They left Lomomir's rooms and Legolas continued. "The guards outside Lomomir's door heard nothing and his bow and sword are gone."  
  
"Oh dear…" Alede sighed.  
  
"Yes. I'm worried for Father. Franduil already tried to speak with him. Apparently Father's guards' heard loud voices in his room, but when they asked if he was alright, he was alone and he denied it to Franduil."  
  
"Indeed?" Alede said, puzzled. "Do you think Lomomir went to your Father's room?"  
  
The young prince shrugged. "I don't know what to think yet." He stopped outside Alede's door. "I'll send for Hithrawyn to watch over you. Be careful Alede."  
  
She caught his arm before he could turn away. "You be careful as well. And don't forget, we must find the female Greymalcin. She could still be used against your family."  
  
Legolas nodded. "After I speak with Father."  
  
*********  
  
"How are you feeling Father?" Legolas asked quietly as he entered the King's chambers.  
  
"Ah Legolas," Thranduil stood up carefully, griping the edge of his desk as he did so. "I wondered when you'd come to see me, Son."  
  
Legolas laughed without mirth. "I've seen you many times, Father. You've just been asleep and therefore did not see me."  
  
"Yes, I know. You and Franduil have had a difficult time of it. I am grateful for your vigilance." Thranduil held out his arms and Legolas gladly embraced him. He was amazed at how such a simple gesture could transport him back to his boyhood. Inhaling his father's clean scent and being wrapped in his warm arms made him remember times long ago. The King had been Legolas' entire world when he was young and he'd loved him without thought or reservation. But that was long ago before Legolas had come of age and they'd begun arguing about everything, long ago when the prince's life had been so simple.  
  
They released each other and Legolas stepped back. There were tears in the prince's eyes and his father touched the side of his face.  
  
"Be at ease, Son," Thranduil said softly. "I am well and I regain my strength. I thank you for the part you played in my healing."  
  
"Alede is the one…"  
  
"Nay," Thranduil said holding up a hand. "Franduil told me that it was you who remembered the Greymalcin. I should have remembered it myself. You begged me to read that book to you so many times, I'm surprised that it is not permanently etched into my memory."  
  
"Yes," Legolas said slowly. This was not going to be easy to discuss with him. "And you know that, that book is missing?"  
  
Thranduil shrugged. "What of it? Some other child with a morbid curiosity no doubt took it."  
  
"But Father, that book contained information on the Greymalcin as did the book that Alede carried when she was pushed over the railing. Lomomir hid it…"  
  
"Yes, yes," Thranduil said impatiently. The soft fatherly voice was replaced by that of an irritated king. "Franduil told me of your little theory concerning my brother."  
  
"But…"  
  
"But nothing. It is nonsense. All of it."  
  
"Then how do you explain the Greymalcin, Father?"  
  
Thranduil shrugged. "They are cave dwelling creatures. Obviously one found its way into the food stores in the caverns. If you wish to do something useful, then search for the beast and kill it so that no one else is harmed."  
  
"I intend to. Alede and I will search later today."  
  
"There is no need to take her. The caverns are no place for a woman."  
  
Legolas snorted. "I doubt that Alede will be daunted by the caverns. And what of the figure I saw in the caverns? Franduil told you of that, did he not?"  
  
"Hmm…" Thranduil considered. "I suppose it is possible we have a thief. Wine has been stolen from the caverns before. Once I am healed, I will…"  
  
"Thief?" Legolas said incredulously. "It is no thief we seek Father! It is Lomomir! He meant me harm in the caverns, he attacked Alede twice, he stole two books concerning Greymalcins and just this afternoon he nearly put an arrow through me!"  
  
Thranduil flinched. The arrow was news to him. But to Legolas' astonishment, Thranduil dismissed it.  
  
"A stray arrow. Perhaps someone was practicing and it ricocheted or perhaps it was the thief."  
  
"Father! This morning your own guards heard loud voices in your room, when supposedly you were alone."  
  
"Do you now believe the word of the guards over that of your own father, Legolas?"  
  
"I know not what to believe. But I think it possible that you seek to cover up Lomomir's…"  
  
"Silence!" Thranduil bellowed. "I will have no more of this foolishness about my brother! You will tell Franduil to call off the search for him. Lomomir often wanders in the woods seeking medicinal herbs, you know that. No doubt that is where he has gone. The other matters are coincidence. Dismiss them."  
  
Legolas gaped at him. *Thranduil was protecting Lomomir! Could his love of his brother blind him so much that he'd risk his life for him?*  
  
Legolas started to speak again, but the look on his father's face forbid it. Fuming, Legolas turned toward the door; obviously he was wasting his time here.  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil said in a gentler voice, causing his son to turn back around. "Heed my warning about the healer, Alede. She seeks to bewitch you."  
  
The prince shook his head. "Father, you misjudge her. She intends no harm. You do not know the kindness of her heart."  
  
"I admit that I judged her too harshly, son. But beware. She would imprison you with her love."  
  
"Nay Father," Legolas shook his head. "Her love sets me free."  
  
*********  
  
"How did your father take the news?" Alede asked with concern as Legolas stepped out of his father's chambers. She and Hithrawyn had been waiting for him.  
  
"He denies it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think he seeks to protect Lomomir."  
  
"But that could cost him his life!" Alede was astonished.  
  
"I know, I know…" Legolas cast a glance back at his father's door.  
  
Alede reached out and squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Give me a moment," she said softly. "I need to check on him anyway. Perhaps I can persuade him…"  
  
"No," Legolas caught her hand and turned her away. They began walking toward the hall and the caverns below. "He is well enough to argue and appears in no discomfort. I don't want you going in there while he is in such a mood."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Please Alede. I would not have him argue with you as well."  
  
"Very well," Alede conceded. She did not tell him that she'd already had a sample of Thranduil's mood that very morning.  
  
Beside her, Legolas sighed. "I have not been this frustrated or worried since we lost the young hobbits to the Orcs. I wanted so badly to press on, but Aragorn held us back. I knew he was right, but my heart plagued me to keep going. It is like that now. I know that my father is in grave danger. I've increased the guards that surround him, yet still someone slipped into his room today."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wish I could help."  
  
"You have. More than you know." Legolas gave her shoulders a quick squeeze.  
  
Alede smiled up at him, "I have a bit of good news for you. The two guards on Lomomir's balcony have recovered and will be fine. I sent them to rest. I know I don't have the authority, but at the moment, I'm the only healer here."  
  
"You did correctly. I am relieved that they will be well."  
  
"It was actually rather ingenious. I have never heard of Asgolath being used in such a way."  
  
"Let us hope that it will not be used again."  
  
*********  
  
Alede waited nervously as the Guardsmaster, Nilmand lit a torch to lead them into the dungeons. She really did not wish to be back down here and kept a tight grip on her staff. The only person who looked more nervous than herself was Legolas. He was actually fidgeting.  
  
"Has anyone ever asked to borrow the keys?" Alede asked.  
  
"No," was the stiff reply from the Guardsmaster. Obviously he hadn't forgotten her from her last visit.  
  
"Have the keys ever gone missing?"  
  
"No."  
  
Alede impatiently brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Has anyone ever gotten in here that shouldn't have?"  
  
"No," the Guardsmaster said fixing her with an irritable look. "And no one has ever escaped except an Istari witch."  
  
"That's not quite true," she said levelly as they made their way down the dim corridor. "I seem to remember hearing that one Hobbit and several Dwarves escaped. As well as that nasty creature Gollum."  
  
The entire party stopped as Nilmand glared at her.  
  
Alede raised an innocent brow. "Shall we continue?" she asked.  
  
Nilmand again led the way, his back rigid with indignation. Once inside the actual dungeon, they took torches and separated to look into each cell.  
  
"Look in all the corners," Legolas instructed. "It will most likely have made a nest of sorts, usually out of cloth and dung if they can find it, or maybe even straw. It will be small, no larger than a fist. They look human almost, with an oversized head and black skin."  
  
"Don't kill it," Alede added.  
  
Legolas raised a brow at her.  
  
She shrugged. "I suspect the only way someone could collect its spoors would be to feed it."  
  
"And it will recognize the one who fed it, should my father require proof," Legolas finished grimly.  
  
Alede nodded. She'd been unwilling to voice that opinion, but was relieved that Legolas understood her meaning.  
  
The three elves moved off and a moment later, Alede heard Legolas' voice.  
  
"Guardsmaster, is it not customary to keep the individual cells locked?"  
  
"Nay, your Highness. We've not done that since your Highness has been grown."  
  
Curious, Alede went to join them. "Why were the cells locked?"  
  
"Well," Nilmand looked a bit uncomfortable. "When his Highness was a boy, he and a few friends wandered down here to explore a bit…"  
  
"And I accidentally shut myself into one of the cells," Legolas finished. "By the time Nilmand found me I was panic stricken. I have not cared for underground places since."  
  
Alede glanced at him sharply noticing the shudder that passed through his lithe frame. She wondered how he survived the Mines of Moria if caverns made him so uncomfortable.  
  
A shout from Hithrawyn alerted them and they went running. Hithrawyn met them at the doorway. "I found it! It is just as you said, my Lord."  
  
Alede pushed past him and put a hand over her nose as she stepped into the dark cell. The smell was intense. Hithrawyn shown his torch on the back corner and a dark object scuttled into a pile of rags and filth.  
  
Lighting her staff, Alede crept closer, Legolas right beside her.  
  
"Uhg, that's it," she confirmed as the light revealed the hideous creature. It crowded in a corner; it's head outrageously large for it's little black body. Tiny clawed hands clenched and unclenched as the Greymalcin blinked beady eyes at them. Sharp fangs snapped and the needle thin egg tube hung down behind the creature and lashed from side to side like a miniature tail.  
  
"Look how large it is," Alede said. "Someone has been feeding it. Feeding it for a long time. And it's obviously a female."  
  
"Now what do we do?" Hithrawyn asked, a look of complete disgust on his face.  
  
"Well, we need to catch it." She turned to the Guardsmaster. "Is there something we could use as a cage? Something it couldn't chew through?" Nilmand looked bewildered. "A fish trap, perhaps?" she prompted.  
  
"Oh, yes," he nodded and left the cell quickly.  
  
Alede turned back to the two elves who were obviously waiting for her lead. "Don't look at me," she said. "I imagine it will take Elvish reflexes to catch it. Try to get it by the neck though. They have a nasty bite and watch out for the claws."  
  
She ignored the two disgusted looks that she received, though secretly the following few moments were a bit amusing. She learned a few Elvish curse words that she hadn't heard before and a few others she suspected Legolas had learned from his friend Gimli.  
  
"I didn't realize you spoke Dwarvish so well, Legolas," she remarked as he stood up with the slimy creature.  
  
"Your Greymalcin," he said irritably. Alede dropped her staff clumsily as Legolas pushed the snapping demon into her hands.  
  
"Uhg!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Legolas picked up her staff and stalked from the cell rather like an indignant cat.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Its time that Alede learned archery herself! And who better to teacher her than Legolas? A bit of a break from all the tension, with some laughter and a little teasing. But don't miss when a new suspect tries to steal the Greymalcin! Coming next weekend in Chapter 12 "Lessons Learned and Lessons Missed". Don't forget to review! Your comments are so important to me! :) ~Nebride  
  
List of Original Characters:  
  
Lomomir: Mirkwood's Healer and Thranduil's youngest brother.  
  
Unilyn: A young she-Elf, probably about Legolas' age. She is Legolas' former lover.  
  
Prince Franduil: King Thranduil's second son. He is now the crown prince, due to the oldest son's death in the War of Five Armies.  
  
Princess Elvothien: Wife of Prince Franduil and sister-in-law to Legolas.  
  
Elvomir: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little boy. Nephew to Legolas.  
  
Hithrawyn: A warrior sent to guard Alede  
  
Thrania: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little girl. Twin to Elvomir and niece to Legolas. He affectionately calls her Nia. 


	12. Lessons Learned and Lessons Missed

*** " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. ***  
  
Dedicated to all the wonderful Legolas fans out there. Hope you like this one, it's a little lighter than the previous chapters. I thought our heroes could use a little break! ~Nebride :)  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Lessons Learned and Lessons Missed"  
  
[Legolas,  
  
It is fortunate that the assassin has been captured. I hope that you will spare him no mercy!  
  
As to my palate; it is I, who will introduce you to some decent food upon your return. We will share some stout ale and in celebration, we will roast this ungrateful, miserable hawk, which you insist upon sending to me. In fact, I may start on his preparation today…  
  
Your friend,  
  
Gimli]  
  
*********  
  
Legolas walked down the corridor to Alede's room. After the capture of the Greymalcin he had gone out for a time with the search party, but with no sign of Lomomir. He had caught up with Franduil however and they had discussed their father's words. Franduil was of the same mind as Legolas, that Thranduil was protecting Lomomir. But for what reason, neither of them could fathom and they both agreed that they would continue the search without Thranduil's approval.  
  
Upon their return, Elvothien had met them and asked Legolas to dine with them that evening. Legolas was feeling the need to have his family close, and since both Alede and the children would be there he had accepted gratefully. Perhaps later, there would be time to speak with Alede.  
  
As he stopped before her door, he greeted Hithrawyn.  
  
The guard nodded to him and Legolas caught a glimmer of amusement in Hithrawyn's eyes as he glanced at the prince. Legolas cocked a brow at him. No doubt the older elf was speculating the reason for Legolas' formal attire.  
  
Legolas had taken more care than usual while getting dressed and was pleased with the results. Normally he chose clothing to suit the occasion, rarely giving it much thought. But tonight he'd deliberately chosen the leggings and tunic made of pearl gray silk. The fabric turned to silver in the moonlight. White doeskin boots complimented the outfit and Legolas thought he looked well in it. That Hithrawyn had guessed his reasons did not trouble him.  
  
Throwing the guard a wink, Legolas raised his hand to knock on Alede's door but stopped when a blood-curdling screech emanated from behind the solid wood panel. He recognized the sound as coming from the Greymalcin but what would cause it to…  
  
Rattling the knob, Legolas called Alede's name.  
  
Hithrawyn laid a hand on his prince's shoulder.  
  
"Be not alarmed, my Lord. Alede is merely washing it."  
  
Legolas blinked. "Washing it?"  
  
Hithrawyn mouth twitched as he fought to stifle his amusement. "It happened earlier. I thought the creature attacked her. But when I burst into the room I found Alede out on the balcony upending a basin of soapy water over the creature's cage. She hopes it will improve the smell."  
  
Legolas laughed softly. "Did it appear to help?"  
  
"Not that I noticed, my Lord. The beast still reeks and has been snapping and clawing at its cage all afternoon."  
  
Legolas shook his head and knocked on the door once again. After a moment it opened.  
  
"Good evening Alede, are you…" he paused in surprise. Elvothien had obviously loaned Alede a gown, for he doubted that she carried such a beautiful garment in her saddlebags. It was white with threads of silver and cut low at the neck, displaying the delicate swell of her breasts. The tiny gold locket lay against the long lines of her throat. Her hair tumbled in waves over her shoulders and shown gold in the lantern light. While she held herself with dignity, Legolas' silence obviously troubled her and she looked uncertainly into his eyes.  
  
"I see that you are ready," he said, recovering smoothly.  
  
"Yes." She stepped over the threshold and locked the door once again with a spell. "Thank you for watching over my rooms, Hithrawyn. We may need that nasty little demon as a witness of sort, once Lomomir is caught."  
  
The tall elf bowed to her and Legolas hid a smile. She'd won Hithrawyn over when she'd fought him with her staff, impressing him both with her courage and her tenacity. That she genuinely sought to aid the king had only added to the warrior's respect for her.  
  
Legolas offered her his arm when they descended the staircase and Alede took it with all the grace of a highborn lady. Most of the time her behavior and clothing was so boyish that he occasionally forgot that she was a well-educated woman, schooled at both Rivendell and Orthanc. Seeing her now in such feminine attire was a surprise to him. Not an unpleasant one though. She might not have the ethereal beauty of Elf maidens, but the fresh look of one who'd spent most of her life outdoors was appealing in her.  
  
"I understand that the search did not go well," she said.  
  
"Nay, we found no sign of him."  
  
"I saw no indication of his presence when I visited your father either."  
  
Legolas raised a brow. "You searched Father's room? I admit that you are braver than I."  
  
Alede laughed. "Nay, I brought him his dinner and pretended to have left something behind from this morning so that I might glance around."  
  
Legolas shook his head in amusement. "And did he fall for your subterfuge?"  
  
"Not at all. He asked me if I'd care to look under the bed as well."  
  
They both laughed, but Alede quickly looked away and Legolas saw that her eyes were troubled.  
  
"What is it?" he asked gently. "What else did he say?"  
  
Alede shook her head. "It is not important. You know that he and I do not get on well. Our encounters are merely a little… unpleasant. But it is not important." She took a deep breath as if trying to relax herself and Legolas knew that there was far more than she was telling.  
  
They stopped now in front of Franduil's and Elvothien's door, but before they entered, Legolas turned to her.  
  
"I am sorry for the way my Father treats you…"  
  
The door suddenly burst open and little Thrania threw herself over the threshold and against her uncle's leg. Legolas gave Alede an apologetic grin and picked up the little girl.  
  
"What kept you Legolas?" Thrania demanded. "I've been waiting hours and hours for you."  
  
*********  
  
Alede sat in a comfortable chair by the fire and sipped wine contently, finally able to relax. Dinner had been a tense affair as the two brothers had discussed Lomomir. Franduil had been especially upset, almost frantic about the subject and unable to drop it, even though they were covering no new ground. Elvothien had tactfully suggested they discuss it at another time. Alede had known the princess was concerned for her two wide-eyed children who sat listening. Franduil seemed not to notice, but Legolas had seen and changed the subject. After dinner, Franduil had been called away by the steward and the atmosphere had lightened considerably. Elvothien had invited Legolas and Alede to stay and have some wine.  
  
Alede smiled as Legolas stood in the center of the room, each child holding on tightly to one of his hands as he spun them around in a circle. They were small enough that their little feet did not touch the floor as they spun and Thrania's squeals and Elvomir's giggles filled the room. After at least a dozen circles, Legolas staggered slightly and set them down.  
  
"Enough," he cried, laughing as Thrania begged for more. "Or all of us will lose the excellent meal your mother provided us with!"  
  
Instead, he allowed both children to bear him to the floor with hugs and tickles. Thrania climbed astride her uncle's chest once she had "knocked him down" and sat there talking and tugging at his braids.  
  
"He is very good with children," Elvothien said quietly to Alede.  
  
The wizardess cast the princess a speculative look.  
  
"Don't," Alede said.  
  
"Don't what?" Elvothien replied innocently.  
  
"I see the gleam in your eyes," Alede answered. "Do not attempt any matchmaking between Legolas and I. He has already told me his feelings and they are not the same as mine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Elvothien asked with an impish grin.  
  
"Quite sure." Alede took an uncomfortable sip of wine and changed the subject. "I have noticed the fine tapestries in your chambers. Do you weave…?"  
  
**********  
  
Legolas slipped down the wide stairs and out the main entrance. He took care that no one saw him and turned down the path toward the practice field. During the evening an idea had come to him. Franduil had identified the arrow as a student arrow. Thrania and Elvomir were beginning their archery training and Franduil recognized the fletching pattern.  
  
If Lomomir had taken the arrow from the practice field, might it not stand to reason that the healer could be hiding there as well? Mirkwood was dangerous at night. Alone, even for an Elf it could be perilous. It only made sense that Lomomir would seek a safe shelter at night.  
  
Legolas was halfway to the field when he realized that someone was following him. They moved quietly, but not as quietly as an Elf. The footsteps were too deliberate. Slipping from the path, Legolas concealed himself behind the trunk of a large tree and waited.  
  
The cautious footsteps slowed and Legolas knew that his hunter had grown suspicious. But he continued to wait since he knew who it was. Movement on the path alerted him and then he pounced.  
  
Alede made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a squeak as Legolas grabbed her.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" he hissed in her ear.  
  
"You love sneaking up on me, don't you?" Alede said in a furious whisper once she'd recovered from her surprise.  
  
"You were the one following me! What are you doing?"  
  
Alede shrugged and gave him a rather helpless smile. "Following you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I knew you were up to something and I didn't want to miss out."  
  
"You make about as much noise as a Dwarf."  
  
"Oh, thank you very much!" Alede retorted. "And you stand out like a shaft of moonlight in those clothes."  
  
Legolas snorted quietly. "You've changed, I see," he said looking down at her leather breaches and dark green tunic. "How did you follow me so quickly?"  
  
"I sent Hithrawyn to stall you, then I shinnied down the vines outside my balcony."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "You did not!"  
  
"Did too."  
  
"You sound like my niece and nephew," he said drolly.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
And they both burst into muffled laughter.  
  
"I think you had too much wine," Legolas observed.  
  
She shook her head. "Nay, I'm not drunk, only curious. You're going to the practice field aren't you? I saw the look in your eyes when your brother said that wasn't Lomomir's arrow and guessed what you might be thinking. I knew you would try something like this."  
  
He shook his head. "I admit it, but it's too dangerous. If Lomomir is there…"  
  
"Then you shouldn't go alone. I've got my staff with me. And believe me," she gave Legolas a dark look. "I haven't forgotten that freezing spell Sildair used on us long ago in the Misty Mountains. It may be dark magic, but it works."  
  
Legolas shuddered. "Let us hope it does not come to that."  
  
*********  
  
They approached the field carefully and checked the entire perimeter. It was completely empty and when they cautiously entered the small storage building, it too was empty with no sign that anyone was using it as a hideout.  
  
Legolas quickly scanned the shelves and racks and found a clutch of arrows that matched the one shot at him.  
  
He shook his head, "Only three are missing. Not even enough to fill a quiver. I don't understand it."  
  
"Sounds like he took just a handful and left."  
  
"But that makes no sense. A handful, as you put it, would be difficult to carry."  
  
Alede shrugged. "I know little of archery. Perhaps his quiver was partially full and he took three to fill it completely."  
  
"Its possible," Legolas shook his head and led the way out of the building. "I suppose we need not speak in whispers any more. It is obvious that no one is around. We might as well return to the palace and I'll go out with the search again tomorrow." He sighed heavily.  
  
Alede could hear the disappointment in his voice and knew how weary his spirit was. Alede could not even imagine the torment he must be going through. Glancing around, her eyes fell upon a way to lift his spirits.  
  
Stopping so that they were opposite the targets, Alede said. "I've only seen you shoot a couple of times. Is that the bow Galadriel gave you?"  
  
"Yes, do you wish to see it?" Legolas slung it off of his shoulder and handed it to her.  
  
She stroked her fingers along the delicate carvings. "It is incredibly lovely," she said truthfully. "But I suppose it is too dark for you to hit the target, isn't it?"  
  
Legolas frowned at her. "Of course it is not too dark."  
  
With a triumphant smile, Alede handed the bow back to him. "Then show me. I never get to see enough of Elvin archery."  
  
"I've been set up," Legolas said drolly.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to show off, I can always ask Elrohir when I return to Rivendell."  
  
Legolas snorted as he fit an arrow to the string. "Elrohir is a magnificent warrior. But I am the better shot."  
  
"Prove it," Alede teased.  
  
Legolas gave her a quizzical sideways glance, but then he sent an arrow down the field with such force Alede could hear the thump several yards away.  
  
"Well, anyone can hit a target, even in the moonlight," Alede drawled. "Can you split your own arrow?"  
  
"What are you up too?" Legolas queried with a laugh and a curious grin.  
  
Alede shrugged. "Do Elves never show off?"  
  
"Never," he said with mock sincerity. Never the less, he fit another arrow to the string. Just as he was about to release, she lightly flicked her fingernail along the ridge of his ear. Her timing was perfect and the shot went wild.  
  
"Alede!"  
  
She laughed. "And here I thought nothing could break your iron control," she said innocently.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes, giving her a ferocious look. He fended her off with his elbow so that she wasn't standing close enough to do it again.  
  
"Now, behave," he said pulling out another arrow.  
  
Alede stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Stick your tongue out again," he warned. "And I'll make good use of it."  
  
"Legolas!" Alede cried, scandalized by the suggestive tone in his voice.  
  
*Is he flirting with me?* she wondered, her heart pounding. *But Elrohir used to tease me so and he meant nothing by it. Elves flirt as easily as they joke and sing. Do not get your hopes up.*  
  
But her thought were scattered when he shot again and she turned to see the remains of his first arrow split in two.  
  
"So," he began. "Anyone can shoot hit a target by moonlight, can they? Can you?"  
  
"Uhm… well… we never finished our lesson," she stammered. That day had been the first day they'd discussed her feelings for him.  
  
"Actually, we never began it." Legolas said softly. "You are very charming when you blush." He tried to tilt her chin up so that she would look at him, but she turned away.  
  
Clearing her throat uncomfortably, Alede held out her hand for his bow. "Are you going to teach me, or not?"  
  
"Very well, line your heals up with the target," Legolas coached, apparently willing to allow her to change the subject. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to his liking. "And spread your legs a little more." He taped her thigh gently and Alede wished he hadn't. She was all too well aware of him as it was.  
  
*My fancy for him will make a fool of me!* The fact that he shimmered in the moonlight like one of the Valar did not help.  
  
"Straighten your back." Legolas' hand stroked up the length of her back and Alede felt herself arch against his touch like a cat.  
  
"Good," he said.  
  
Alede nearly laughed. *He would not think me good if he could read my thoughts. Perhaps I did drink too much wine!*  
  
"Now draw back and bring the string to the side of your face and do not drop your head."  
  
Alede did as she was instructed, but the arrow slipped from her fingers.  
  
Legolas bent to retrieve it. "You'll hit the target better if you use an arrow," he remarked wryly.  
  
"Thank you very much," she said sarcastically, taking it from him and starting all over. She sighted along the arrow and held her breath. Just as she was about to release the string Legolas spoke quietly.  
  
"Do not over aim. Sight and release."  
  
His breath blew gently against her ear and she released the string without intending too. The arrow shot to the side of the target, disappearing onto the field.  
  
"Oh!" she said in frustration.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "If that had been an Orc, you would have at least frightened him to death."  
  
"I do not need any sarcastic remarks from you, thank you very much!"  
  
Legolas laughed at the pertness of her tone. "At the rate you are going an Orc would have escaped a dozen times by now."  
  
"Well," Alede fit another arrow to the string and tried again, still missing the target. "I would have to start with a slow, elderly Orc."  
  
"Or at least a very large one," he replied drolly.  
  
"Legolas! You are not helping!" But she could not restrain her laughter. "It is bad enough that I miss the circle," she exclaimed. "But I have not even hit the target itself! I think your bow is bewitched. Could we move closer to the target?"  
  
"How many inches away did you have in mind?"  
  
"Legolas!!" Alede dropped her arrow and tried to swat his arm, but Legolas easily stepped out of the way.  
  
Alede was now laughing so hard she could not lift the bow. " 'Tis not fair! I ask you for instruction and instead you tease me!"  
  
Legolas tried to turn a chuckle into a cough. "You're right," he cleared his throat. "Alright, begin again." He walked around behind her. "Hmm… your stance is good. It is your aim that is faulty. Is the light too dim for you?"  
  
"No… I think it is my teacher, not the light that is at fault," she said pertly.  
  
"Nay, your teacher is the very best."  
  
"Then why is it, that he stands and talks while my muscles tire of drawing this bow? It is much too heavy for me, you know."  
  
"Do not give up yet," he said and she could still hear laughter in his voice.  
  
*At least I have cheered him up,* she thought.  
  
"Draw again and I will assist you," Legolas continued.  
  
Alede notched another arrow and pulled back on the string. But as she sighted, Legolas' arms came around her from behind. His hand covered hers and she felt his fingers slip over the string. Alede's breath sped up as Legolas' chest made contact with her back. She felt completely enveloped by him and prayed that time would stand still. She never wanted him to let go.  
  
"Ah," he said quietly in her ear. "Here is the problem." He shifted her aim slightly, and helped her to pull back further. "Release when I do," he instructed and the arrow flew.  
  
"There!"  
  
Alede looked at the target barely seeing it. She knew that the arrow had struck the center, but she hardly cared. Her entire focus was on the Elf standing behind her. The laughter that had bubbled up in her belly earlier vanished, replaced by a much more pleasant sensation. One that threatened to make her knees buckle. Turning, she looked up at him.  
  
Moonlight glinted off of his hair and turned his clothing to silver.  
  
"Try again," he said, still looking at the target.  
  
"Nay, I could not," she whispered.  
  
He looked down at her quickly and Alede glanced away embarrassed.  
  
"It's uhm…" she held up her hand. "My fingers are not used to the string. It has made them raw."  
  
"Ah, they will toughen in time." He took her hand and gently stroked her fingers. "We will try again tomorrow, if circumstances permit."  
  
Alede barely heard him. "Thank you for instructing me and for letting me watch you shoot. There are songs sung in Rivendell of you and your great bow of Lorien."  
  
"Will you sing one for me?" he teased.  
  
Alede laughed, "Nay, I will not. But I will tell you of one them…"  
  
He quirked a brow at her.  
  
Alede cleared her throat self-consciously. "They sing of the Prince of Mirkwood, who shot the Nazgul from the sky at Sarn Gebir with his great bow of Lorien. That he stood against the dark sky without fear like one of the heroes of old. That he is both tall and wise and full of courage. And… they say he is fair of face beyond the measure of a man."  
  
"Do they?" he asked, looking down into her eyes.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Alede…" he reached over to trace the side of her face with his thumb and his voice was unsteady when he spoke. "… I have missed you."  
  
She froze, hearing the hesitation in his voice and realized painfully that he forced himself to speak.  
  
*He pities me,* she thought with sudden dismay and understanding. Some of his actions of late had made her think that he felt more than friendship toward her. She'd even imagined that he had intended to kiss her when they stood by the lake. But she realized painfully that she must have misinterpreted the gesture.  
  
*He only wishes to console me and probably feels guilty about my affection for him. I should not have spoken of the song!*  
  
His guilt had concerned her before. If she could have his affection, she wished for it to be freely given. Not given from a sense of obligation. It never occurred to her that she might misunderstand him.  
  
Speaking as lightly as she could, she replied, "And I have missed you, of course. It is a relief to me to see you so fully recovered. But come…" and she handed the bow back to him. "Let us return to the palace, for it grows late and I am weary."  
  
Because she turned away so quickly, she did not see the look of surprise on Legolas' face.  
  
**********  
  
They walked in silence back into the palace. Legolas was completely puzzled by Alede's reaction. She had been gazing at him with quiet adoration since her arrival and now when he began to tell her how he felt, she withdrew.  
  
*The ways of women are mysterious enough, but those of a wizardess are even worse.*  
  
As they neared the corridor for her room, Legolas struggled to put his question into words. It was not like him to be at a loss for words. But before he could speak, they both heard a high-pitched keening sound. It quickly changed to frantic screeches.  
  
"The Greymalcin! But what is upsetting it so?"  
  
They raced to the corner and looked down the hall. A furtive figure struggled with the lock of Alede's door. It turned away, hearing Legolas and Alede and sprinted down a connecting hallway.  
  
Legolas started to go after the figure, but halted when he remembered that he'd be leaving Alede unprotected. Hithrawyn was nowhere in sight though he was supposed to be guarding Alede's door.  
  
"I'll be alright. I have my staff." Alede said. "Go! I'll catch up with you!"  
  
"Lock yourself in your room," Legolas shouted. And then he was off down the corridor, running as swiftly as a deer.  
  
*********  
  
Alede had no intention of locking herself in her room and leaving Legolas unprotected. He was in far more danger than she.  
  
She ran to her door. Legolas was already out of sight down the connecting corridor, so she broke the spell on the lock and took a quick look in her room. The Greymalcin was still mumbling in its cage and went into a series of furious screeches when it spotted Alede. Other than its temper, it appeared to be unharmed.  
  
"Mutus!" Alede cried at the little beast. It immediately went silent though its mouth was open and its head laid back in a mute howl. The creature looked up in startled puzzlement by its inability to make any sound.  
  
Alede slammed her door shut and raced down the corridor that Legolas had gone. She hadn't gone far when she heard voices. But one of them was not the voice she had expected. Creeping around the corner, she listened in astonishment as Legolas addressed his brother.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 13 "Betrayal" coming soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you're so inclined. They just encourage me! :)  
  
List of Original Characters:  
  
Lomomir: Mirkwood's Healer and Thranduil's youngest brother.  
  
Unilyn: A young she-Elf, probably about Legolas' age. She is Legolas' former lover.  
  
Prince Franduil: King Thranduil's second son. He is now the crown prince, due to the oldest son's death in the War of Five Armies.  
  
Princess Elvothien: Wife of Prince Franduil and sister-in-law to Legolas.  
  
Elvomir: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little boy. Nephew to Legolas.  
  
Hithrawyn: A warrior sent to guard Alede  
  
Thrania: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little girl. Twin to Elvomir and niece to Legolas. He affectionately calls her Nia. 


	13. Betrayal

*** " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. ***  
  
A/N: You guys are so wonderful!!!!! Your reviews are the highlight of my day. Thank you so much!!! OK, are you ready? The mystery is coming to its climax pretty soon. Hang on, here we go….  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Betrayal  
  
[Dear Gimli,  
  
Nay my friend, spare the hawk. I will bring you this hideous Greymalcin instead. You may roast that if you wish. Though do not expect me to partake of the feast.  
  
Legolas]  
  
*********  
  
"What are you implying Legolas?" Franduil asked with a glitter of anger in his eyes.  
  
"I am not implying anything brother. I am only asking a question. What were you doing outside Alede's door?"  
  
"I wasn't there," Franduil said, quickly turning away.  
  
Legolas circled around to face him. "I can scarcely believe it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're lying to me," Legolas accused, beginning to feel angry himself. He'd sprinted down the corridor from Alede's room, to see Franduil run through a door ahead of him. His brother had then slammed the door shut without seeing him. Legolas had pounded on it until Franduil had reluctantly opened the door. And now, after asking what he'd been doing, Franduil denied it.  
  
"You're lying to me," he repeated. "I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Why would I lie to you?" Franduil snapped.  
  
"I know not. But your behavior is very suspicious."  
  
"Are you accusing me of something?" Franduil roared, setting his wine glass down with such force that it sloshed onto his hand.  
  
"I asked you a simple question! I know it was you outside Alede's door. What were you doing there?" Legolas struggled to get his own temper under control. He could hardly believe what was happening. This was his own brother and he was lying to him. *By the Valar! Is Franduil in league with Lomomir?*  
  
"What? Must I have your permission to seek her out? Are you so jealous?"  
  
"Jealous!" Legolas was aghast. "What does jealousy have to do with this? Alede was with me, as I'm sure you knew. You sought her room. Why else but to find the Greymalcin? Answer me!"  
  
"Answer me, brother!" Franduil spit out. "Did you think to wonder where that Greymalcin came from? Did it just appear in our dungeon? It's a creature that lives in foul caves, Legolas! So how came it to be here?"  
  
"I know not," Legolas said, pushing a chair away from him and placing himself instinctively where he'd have room to move in case Franduil's temper grew worse. "Perhaps it simply sought someplace dark."  
  
"That thing probably lived down in the dungeons for centuries, feeding off of what ever it could find. Until someone started feeding it," Franduil hissed. "Someone who knew what it needed. Someone who'd read about it in that book."  
  
"I like not your tone, Franduil," Legolas said through his teeth. "I was not the one outside Alede's door. You've still not answered that question."  
  
"You are one to ask questions!" Franduil shouted. "You have been gone for years and then you suddenly show up. I ask you what you have been doing all this time? We hear stories that you consort with Dwarves and Men. And then you return briefly only to lead our people away to a distant kingdom at the foot of Mordor."  
  
"You know not of what you speak, Franduil! Ithilien is a fair land and my friends are people of good character!"  
  
"Indeed? Yet we all know Men and especially Dwarves to be full of greed. Perhaps they have infected you. Is one kingdom not enough for you? I'm sure that Father's wealth would be of great aid to you."  
  
"Of what do you accuse me of, Franduil? Do think that it was I who fed the demon spores to Father? Need I remind you that I was not even here? It was you who sent for me!"  
  
"And now I wonder if that was the best course," Franduil shouted. "I have seen the hawks that fly here bearing messages almost daily. From whence do they come, brother? Perhaps the ties between Mirkwood and Ithilien are closer than I thought."  
  
"So, that is your game," Legolas said coldly. "You think I planned this from afar. I suppose you suspect me of being in league with Lomomir. Have you gone mad?" Legolas asked furiously. "Do you really think that I planned to kill my own father? Would I have called in Alede if that were the case? She is the one who cured him!"  
  
"Perhaps," Legolas said before Franduil could reply. "You only seek to divert me from my original question. Perhaps you have a much greater need than I to conceal the truth."  
  
"Do you think I am hiding evidence?"  
  
"I think you'd do what ever it took to secure your purposes, Franduil. You are much like Father!"  
  
"Have a care, Whelp!" Franduil shouted advancing on Legolas. The younger Elf did not budge, but had to fight not to draw his knife. He could smell the wine on Franduil's breath and wondered how much of this argument was due to its influence.  
  
"Of all of us, you have the best motive," Franduil continued. "And you are the only one not to have suffered from the Greymalcin."  
  
"You forget the arrow that Lomomir shot at me!"  
  
Franduil dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "That could have been arranged as well."  
  
"I tell you truthfully," Legolas said with deadly fury. "I have done nothing to harm Father or you and I have no use for Father's kingdom!"  
  
"Perhaps…" Franduil stepped away, running his hand thoughtfully over the back of a chair. But Legolas could see his brother's hands shaking. His gesture was not as casual as he pretended. "Perhaps it is not Mirkwood you seek." Franduil continued. "Perhaps it is merely one of its treasures."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Since your return, I have been amazed by your resemblance to my daughter Thrania. I had not noticed it before. But now…"  
  
"What are you saying, brother?" Legolas hissed, suddenly going very still and very tense. If Franduil had traveled with the Fellowship, he would know that someone usually died when Legolas went so still.  
  
"You were still here when Thrania was conceived. She is very fond of you and anyone would mistake you for her father, by your looks."  
  
Legolas advanced on Franduil and felt a measure of satisfaction when his older brother backed away. "And Elvomir looks like you. But they are twins, so what do you make of that?"  
  
"Elvomir looks like our father, hardly surprising…"  
  
"What surprises me," Legolas shouted. "Is that you'd think such a thing! Not only do you insult me with your implication but you insult your wife as well. And I'll wager she has never done anything to deserve it! Nor does she deserve you, if you think so ill of her. Elvothien is a fine woman, and I love her dearly. But I have never bedded her, brother! I have never even thought of it!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"But nothing!" Legolas roared in a fair imitation of his father's temper. "If I didn't…"  
  
"FOR SHAME!"  
  
The door behind the brother's crashed open. They turned and found Princess Elvothien standing in the doorway. Her eyes flashed with fury and Legolas thought he'd never seen any woman look so formidable.  
  
"HOW DARE BOTH OF YOU SPEAK OF ME AS IF I WERE A VILLIAGE WHORE!"  
  
"Sister, I meant no insult," Legolas said quickly.  
  
She turned furious eyes on him. "Get out!"  
  
Knowing when to retreat, Legolas bowed and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. He winced as he heard Elvothien's shout at his brother. Never had he seen her so angry before.  
  
His blood still boiling from Franduil's insult, Legolas jogged down the corridor. In his anger, he'd forgotten Alede.  
  
*********  
  
Alede paced her room. She was worried about Legolas. But when she'd seen Elvothien coming down the hall in search of her husband, Alede had decided to make herself scarce. She did not want the princess to know that she'd been eavesdropping on her husband. Especially after what he accused Legolas of.  
  
*How could Franduil think that of his own brother?* Alede thought furiously. *We need to find Lomomir soon. Tempers are growing short. This family will fall apart more than it already has.*  
  
When someone pounded on her door, she ran to it, ignoring the frantic clanging of the Greymalcin in its cage.  
  
"Legolas!" She practically dragged him in the room. "Are you alright?"  
  
He shook his head. "I know not. It was Franduil outside your room. Alede, you would not believe what he has accused me of."  
  
"I heard."  
  
"He… You heard?" he asked, coming to an abrupt halt as he circled her room restlessly. "I told you to lock yourself in your room."  
  
"I know, but you are in more danger than I. I could not allow you to face whoever it was alone."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "You do not listen well. But I should not tarry here. I need to find Hithrawyn. I know not what happened to him. He should have been guarding your room."  
  
Alede stopped him as he headed purposefully toward the door. "Hithrawyn is well. He was just here. He told me that Franduil sent him on an errand, promising to watch my door in his absence."  
  
Legolas made a sound of disbelief and frustration. "And where is Hithrawyn now?"  
  
"I…" she paused. She wasn't sure how the prince was going to take this. "I sent him to your father's chambers to give new orders to the guards there. No one is to be allowed to see your father, including Franduil. I… told him that those were your orders. I'm sorry. I know I was out of place to do so, but…"  
  
Legolas waved her off. "No, I'm inclined to agree with you. If Franduil tries to see him, then they must at least consult me, before he can change the order. Though he will be furious and even more convinced of my guilt."  
  
"I'm sorry. I've probably made the situation worse," Alede said uncomfortably. "But when I realized he was the one outside my door…" She stopped abruptly as Legolas turned away. He sat down on the end of her bed with a graceless thump. Alede could see the hurt and uncertainty in his face.  
  
Quickly she crossed over to him and sat down, taking his hand as she had when he was injured.  
  
"My own brother… How could Franduil say such a thing of me, Alede?"  
  
"If he is innocent," she said quietly. "Then he lashes out at you in fear and confusion."  
  
"And if he is not innocent?" Legolas asked, choking on the words. "There had to be some reason he was trying to break in to your room."  
  
Alede squeezed his hand. "Perhaps… his reasons were innocent enough."  
  
"But what, other than to kill the Greymalcin or steal it?"  
  
"Well," she had a thought about that, but did not wish to share it with Legolas. Obviously the young prince had not considered how the Greymalcin had gotten into the dungeon. But Alede knew it was very likely the same creature that had killed the Queen. At the moment, she didn't think Legolas was up to hearing her theory.  
  
Beside her, Legolas' eyes fell to his lap. "What if Franduil is not innocent? What if he and Lomomir have planned together…?"  
  
"Legolas, who ever is behind this… you must accept that the knowledge will bring you pain, no matter who is at fault."  
  
"But he is my brother, Alede! I can not believe it of him!"  
  
"I know. I wish…" she lifted her free hand to gently rub his arm. "I wish I could give you peace, or hope… or something."  
  
Legolas let go of her hand, and put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her close. "I keep trying to make sense of all this. If I could, then perhaps I could devise a trap. But as it is… I know not what to do."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes. Legolas' cheek lay against her hair. He seemed to need her presence as much as she needed his.  
  
"Alede?"  
  
His voice was so quiet and uncertain, he sounded like a little boy. Alede raised her head from his shoulder to look up at him.  
  
"Does Thrania resemble me so much?"  
  
Alede smiled for the first time. "Yes, very much. You could pass for her father. But if you say that you are not, then you are not. You and Franduil and Thrania all carry the same blood. It is not unusual for children to resemble their uncles or aunts."  
  
"At least you believe me! But now every time I look at Elvothien, I will have Franduil's words in my mind…" He sighed and shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Come," he said finally, rising and helping her to stand as well. "I am weary, as I'm sure you are. Tomorrow, I will ride with the search again. And if that does not yield anything, then I have a favor to ask."  
  
"Anything," Alede answered.  
  
"In your skills as a wizardess is there a spell to reveal someone's mind?"  
  
"You mean to read their thoughts?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well… probably. But I'm afraid it is unknown to me. I am not that learned, as you know. Perhaps if I had some of the books in Orthanc, but I do not. There is however a plant, which renders one very…" she groped for the right words. "Eager to tell the truth. It acts a bit like liquor, breaking down barriers, but it is far more effective."  
  
"Can it be used safely?"  
  
"Yes." Alede cringed. "Who do you wish to use it on?" Though she was afraid she already knew.  
  
"My father."  
  
She was afraid that's what he'd say. "No. Absolutely not."  
  
"Alede, please…"  
  
"Legolas! He will not settle for just throwing me in the dungeon! He will chop off my head!"  
  
"I won't let him."  
  
"I am very sorry," she said backing up. "But I doubt that even you could stop him."  
  
"I would tell him that it was my plan…"  
  
"And he'll chop off your head too…"  
  
Legolas chuckled softly. "I doubt that. But if he tries, we'll hide out in Ithilien together, shall we?"  
  
Alede faltered a little. Hiding out with Legolas anywhere sounded very enjoyable. But… "He'll make war on Ithilien just to find us."  
  
"No, he won't. It would be too far and too expensive." Legolas grasped her shoulders, his laughter fading. "Please. I don't ask this lightly. I must know why he protects Lomomir."  
  
"Oh bother… Very well. But I do not have the plant. It very likely grows in Mirkwood, as it is a forest plant."  
  
"Good," Legolas said firmly. "Tomorrow morning, I will ride with the search. Then in the evening we can look for the plant. If it grows too dark, we can carry a torch once we are out in the forest and beyond the sight of the palace."  
  
"And get eaten by spiders," Alede grumbled.  
  
"Nay, I will protect us from spiders. Come, let us go to my chambers. I'll speak to Hithrawyn about guarding the Greymalcin tonight…"  
  
Alede had to stop him, though she was loathe to do it. "I can not stay with you tonight, if that's what you are suggesting, Legolas."  
  
"Why? The Greymalcin will be guarded…"  
  
"It is not because of the Greymalcin. It is because of… you. I… Legolas… I can not."  
  
He went very still. "Because of me? What do mean?"  
  
"I… my feelings for you have not changed from what they were over a year ago," she said blushing. "I could not lie next to you and… remain indifferent. The other night, it mattered not because I was exhausted. But tonight…" She shook her head, unable to continue.  
  
Legolas ducked his head a little, trying to make eye contact with her. But she would not look at him.  
  
"Are you saying," he asked with a twinkle in his eye. "That you would seduce me?"  
  
"Legolas, please don't tease me about this!"  
  
"I am sorry." He tipped her chin up with a gentle hand. "But I do not understand. Tonight when I told you that I had missed you…"  
  
"I do not want your pity," she snapped, pulling away.  
  
"Pity? Is that what you think, that I pity you?"  
  
"Or feel guilt," she added.  
  
"I admit I've had feelings of guilt where you are concerned, Alede. But I have never pitied you. Surely," his voice became soft. "You must realize by now what you do to me."  
  
"What I…?" She realized nothing. *What is he talking about?*  
  
"I spoke the truth when I said that I missed you," he continued. "And now to have you here by my side when my world is falling apart… Alede, do you not know how much it means to me?" He reached up, cupping the side of her face and stroked his thumb across the fullness of her lips. "Do you know how often I have longed for your touch, yearned for the taste of your lips?"  
  
She could think of nothing to say she was so astonished. Was he telling her that he wanted her? Legolas put his arms around her and pulled her close. She rested her head against his chest marveling at the feel of him, marveling at his words.  
  
"Many times I have wanted to bury myself in your sweetness…"  
  
Alede could barely hear him for the pounding of her heart.  
  
"But I have held back," he continued. "Because I can not give myself to you fully. And what would the cost be to you, or to myself if I did not?"  
  
She looked up at him uncertainly. "I don't understand."  
  
"When we last parted, I told you that I would love you if I could. But I could not."  
  
"I remember." She really didn't want to hear this again. What was he trying to tell her?  
  
"Alede…" he caressed the side of her face and she could see that he struggled with words. "I do not wish to hurt you. I have wanted to speak of this to you many times, but lost my nerve. I… I cannot love you, or anyone, I think. My heart is already stretched so thin." He sighed and Alede sensed great pain in him.  
  
Almost as great as hers.  
  
"The sea calls me," he continued quietly. "I have felt it for many years now. It is a constant ache that I fight daily, a constant drain. I stay because of those that are loyal to me and because I am loyal to them. I have good work to do in Ithilien. The land needs to heal and I would see it well before I leave. And there is Gimli and Aragorn… they are mortal… and I wish to have what time with them that I may…" He sighed again. Obviously this was very difficult for him.  
  
"At the same time that I reach out to my friends and reach out to the land, it is as if a little part of my heart is stolen," he said sadly. "So, I harden myself against the pain, against loving them too much. I think that if I allowed myself to feel, to love too much, it would break me. If I opened myself to your love Alede, it would tear me in two."  
  
Alede heard the agony in his voice and knew that he meant not to hurt her. But pain welled up inside her now that she realized the full hopelessness of her love. Her heart suddenly echoed with the emptiness that lay before her in all the long years of immortality.  
  
"I see…" she answered weekly.  
  
"Do you?" he asked gently. "There is more that I would say to you."  
  
"Don't," Alede cut him off abruptly. "You have made yourself clear. I can bear to hear no more."  
  
"Alede, you don't understand…"  
  
"NO!" She shouted the word.  
  
Shouted it to stop herself from hearing the shattering of her own heart.  
  
"Alede…" His voice was tender and almost desperate. But she ignored it.  
  
"Let me finish," he begged. "There is more that I would tell you…"  
  
"You have told me quite enough. I…" she wiped hastily at a tear. "I appreciate your candor. I know you wish not to raise my hopes and deceive me. And I am sorry that I cannot be more understanding at the moment. But I can bear no more! We will do as you suggest, and look for the plant tomorrow. But for now I need to be alone."  
  
He shook his head. "Alede, you must hear me out…"  
  
"Please go." She was near to breaking. Could he not see that?  
  
He started to speak again and in desperation Alede turned away, clapping her hands over her ears.  
  
"Please go!"  
  
Because her back was turned, she did not see the troubled look on Legolas' face or know that he took a faltering step toward her. He stopped himself though and turning, left quietly.  
  
Alede felt, rather than heard the door close behind him. Whirling around, she ran to it, and flung herself against the wood. She slid helplessly to the floor crying his name against the door that separated him from her.  
  
Separated them as effectively as his heart did.  
  
Sobbing, she curled into a ball.  
  
"Ah Legolas…" she cried. "What would I not do to have you?"  
  
*********  
  
A/N: I know, this is a cruel place to leave you! But we've got to get back to the mystery at hand, coming next weekend… in chapter 14 "Motive".  
  
List of Original Characters:  
  
Lomomir: Mirkwood's Healer and Thranduil's youngest brother.  
  
Unilyn: A young she-Elf, probably about Legolas' age. She is Legolas' former lover.  
  
Prince Franduil: King Thranduil's second son. He is now the crown prince, due to the oldest son's death in the War of Five Armies.  
  
Princess Elvothien: Wife of Prince Franduil and sister-in-law to Legolas.  
  
Elvomir: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little boy. Nephew to Legolas.  
  
Hithrawyn: A warrior sent to guard Alede  
  
Thrania: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little girl. Twin to Elvomir and niece to Legolas. He affectionately calls her Nia. 


	14. Motive

*** " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. ***  
  
A/N: Special thanks to Thecla who did an outstanding job of beta reading on this monster of a chapter! And also to Niniel who sent me the sweetest letter concerning these stories. I was blushing and smiling all at the same time!  
  
Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. You guys are terrific!!!! And now, I hope this chapter will live up to everyone's expectations. Finally, we find out who dunnit! Please enjoy! ~ Nebride  
  
  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Motive  
  
  
  
Legolas strode from his room. He'd waited as long as he could, but he intended to ride with the search party at dawn. First though, he must finish his conversation with Alede. He'd given her the night alone, as she had asked. But now he must finish what he'd started and try to ease the pain he had caused.  
  
*And then I must deal with Franduil,* he thought with determination. His own sense of hopelessness had gone during the night. He was angry, his patience completely gone. *I will find Lomomir today. I know not how yet, but he will hide from me no longer.*  
  
The sky was still dark, as he made his way toward Alede's room. But outside the thrushes had begun their pre dawn chorus.  
  
Legolas rounded the corner and was surprised to find Alede not only up, but standing outside her door talking with Hithrawyn in hushed tones. The guard bowed to her and left.  
  
Alede turned toward Legolas. He winced as he saw the puffiness around her eyes, but there was no softness about the set of her mouth. Tipping her chin up at his approach, there was both defiance and anger in the gesture. She was also dressed once again in her wizard's robes and carried her staff.  
  
"I am glad you are here, Legolas," she said and her tone was clipped and business like. "I must ask a favor."  
  
"Of course. But then we must finish our conversation."  
  
"There is nothing left to say Legolas. I have made a fool of myself over you. I apologize for any embarrassment I have caused you and…"  
  
"Stop it," Legolas said sharply. "Do not apologize to me. You have nothing to apologize for. I would prefer anger to this pitiful acceptance that you give me."  
  
Her head came up at that and she watched him closely.  
  
"I must finish what I began to say," Legolas continued. "For last night I only spoke of the present. You did not allow me to speak of the future."  
  
"The future…?" The hardness of her features melted for a moment. But then she shook her head. "We must speak of it later. Right now, I must ask you to gather your family. I would prefer that we meet in your father's chambers. I think his study may be big enough. Franduil and Elvothien must be there and your father's steward if you wish it…"  
  
"But why? What have you learned, Alede?" Legolas asked. "I intended to ride with the search, but your face tells me that…"  
  
She nodded. "I understand the motive now. I've solved it."  
  
*********  
  
"I am grateful to all of you for coming," Alede began as she looked around the King's study. "I know the hour is early, but…"  
  
"Yes, the hour is early. If you have a point come to it quickly." Thranduil had been less than pleased when Legolas had suggested that the family meet in his rooms. He had obviously not wanted to be disturbed and Alede's presence only irritated him further.  
  
"My point, your Majesty, is that I now understand what has happened. I know the reason you and the Crown Prince were infected with the Greymalcin."  
  
"I am not going to sit here and listen to another accusation against my brother," Thranduil snapped. "If that is what you intend."  
  
"Nay, my Lord. I believe Lomomir innocent. Though why he has gone into hiding, I do not…"  
  
"At last!" Thranduil interrupted. "Someone finally speaks sense. Though I would have hoped it would be one of my sons," here he fixed Legolas and Franduil with a critical eye. "Instead of a stranger to my kingdom. Never the less, proceed with your theory, Lady Alede."  
  
Alede cleared her throat. That the king called her by name, she took as a good sign. She glanced around the room. Franduil slouched in his chair, looking sullen. Whatever argument he'd had with his wife the previous night had obviously not gone well. Princess Elvothien looked furiously aloof. Her head was held high and she had the look of one who'd recently won a battle. Two of Legolas' sisters sat at the far end of the large table in the study, concern and curiosity on their faces. The king's steward was next to Thranduil, who sat in a monstrous chair, drumming his fingers on the arm. Legolas sat at the king's left and watched Alede intensely.  
  
"I have no facts to back my theory, as you call it your Majesty. I have only a hunch. If I error you may correct me."  
  
"Be sure of it," Thranduil growled.  
  
With that bit of encouragement, she began. "The motive has been the problem all along. Any of you could have had a motive for removing the King, but none of them seemed strong enough. I am convinced of Lomomir's innocence based purely on his reaction to myself."  
  
She got up and began to pace slowly as she thought her way through the problem, just as she had the night before alone in her room.  
  
"Lomomir accepted me almost from the beginning. That first night that I examined your Majesty, he was terrified. He accepted me because he was desperately afraid for you."  
  
"But if not Lomomir, who?" Legolas broke in. "And do not forget that my mother died of the Greymalcin."  
  
"I do not forget that," Alede said sincerely. "I believe the first Greymalcin was the beginning of the current attempts on the royal family."  
  
Thranduil snorted. "A three hundred year old plot? I think not. Your hunch is already in error, Girl."  
  
"Bear with me, your Majesty," Alede said, trying not to look as nervous as she felt. If she were wrong, Thranduil would never allow her to forget it. Crossing over to the corner of the room, she picked up the cage of the Greymalcin. Taking the cover off of it, she held it up, eliciting mingled cries of surprise and disgust from everyone there.  
  
The Greymalcin was not very pleased with the situation either. It opened its mouth wide to emit shrieks, but Alede still had the muting spell on it. Removing that spell, Alede slowly walked past everyone present. The Greymalcin, sensing it had its voice back began making a horrible din. It shrieked, cowered and spat as Alede circled the table.  
  
"This is the creature which Hithrawyn found in the dungeon. There appeared to be only one, they eat their mates, so we can presume that this is the female from which the spores came from. You can also see how large it is, far larger than any books I've ever read would indicate. I am guessing that someone has been feeding it. And whoever that person is, we will know by the Greymalcin's reaction to them. Obviously," she swept her gaze around the room. "It is terrified of each of you, so no one in this room is guilty."  
  
Several people exchanged glances, but Alede ignored them. Setting the cage in the middle of the table she tapped it with her staff, once again muting the horrid thing. Elvish noses wrinkled all around.  
  
"Must we have that demon here?" Thranduil hissed. Alede turned and looked at his face.  
  
*He knows where it came from,* she thought. The hatred and fury twisted his face into a mask of rage.  
  
"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but I need it here to prove the identity of whoever has been feeding it."  
  
"That thing," Thranduil pointed. "Is very likely the murderer of my wife! Remove it…"  
  
Next to him, Legolas took in a sharp breath. Alede had wished he hadn't learned of it like this. The pain and shock on his face was terrible.  
  
Fortunately Thranduil was still sensitive enough to his youngest son to realize Legolas' despair. He reached over and clasped his son's shoulder. "Did you not guess, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, not taking his eyes off of the Greymalcin.  
  
"I did," Franduil said quietly from across the table. Legolas' head came up and Alede saw the two brothers' eyes meet.  
  
"You knew…" Legolas said just as quietly. "Then last night…"  
  
Franduil nodded and finished his brother's sentence. "I went to kill it once I realized where it had come from."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
Franduil had the grace to look chagrined. "I wasn't sure if I could trust you, brother. You had better motive than any of us. So, I did not wish to speak if you were guilty. And if you were innocent…"  
  
Legolas made a furious sound.  
  
Franduil shook his head sadly. "I apologize. I know it was foolish of me. But I thought that if you were innocent… I remembered how hard you took our mother's death. Harder than all of us. I didn't want you to know that, that… thing had not only killed her, but had crawled its way out of her body once she was dead…"  
  
He broke off when Legolas grimaced.  
  
Franduil studied his hands on the table self-consciously. "I am sorry. I didn't realize you were keeping it as evidence. I…" He broke off, obviously at a loss for words.  
  
"And the other things you accused me of?" Legolas asked, an edge to his voice.  
  
Franduil glanced at his wife. "The fears of one who has always been envious of your looks, your confidence, your skills and …" Franduil now cast an uncomfortable glance at his father. "And most of all, our father's love."  
  
Legolas looked startled, but not nearly as startled as Thranduil.  
  
Alede held her breath as the three starred at each other. It was Thranduil who finally broke the silence. "I see that we have much to talk about Franduil." Turning to Alede, he ordered, "Get on with it Girl."  
  
"I…" She stammered, trying to remember where she was. "I believe you are both right about the origin of the creature. I am certain the Queen's death was an accident. The wine she drank had probably been contaminated as it sat in the Orc cave. But from that accident a lesson was learned. A lesson, which has been put to use recently."  
  
"But for what purpose?" Elvothien asked quietly. "I can think of no one who wants the crown so badly they would kill the King to gain it."  
  
"Nor, can I," Alede agreed. "The crown is not the true motive. Legolas is."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Several people reacted at once, all of them shouting or jumping out of their chairs. The Greymalcin cowered and let out a silent howl of terror.  
  
"Are you accusing my son…?" Thranduil bellowed.  
  
Legolas turned astonished eyes toward her.  
  
"Please, please…" Alede shouted over the din. "I said that Legolas was the motive. I did not say that he was the assassin!"  
  
"Yet if he is the motive," Thranduil challenged. "Then why was he shot at yesterday?"  
  
Alede saw the bright light in Thranduil's eyes. *He follows my reasoning and seeks to test me,* she thought. *Very well then…*  
  
"Legolas was not the target yesterday," she said, resuming her pacing. "I have very limited knowledge of archery. Yet last night when Legolas allowed me to shoot his bow, I noticed that my arrows consistently went to the side of the target. The arrows were much too long for my shorter arms and therefore came off of the bow inaccurately." She paused and glanced around the room. "The archer in the woods was aiming at me, but missed and very nearly killed the one person for whom this whole plot came about."  
  
"But who?" Legolas cried. "This makes no sense…"  
  
"Actually it makes a great deal of sense, in a morbid fashion. The motive is so plain I cannot believe that one of us did not see it immediately. The entire purpose was to bring you back to Mirkwood, Legolas."  
  
Across the table, Elvothien gasped. Alede looked at her sharply and saw that she understood. The wizardess nodded to her. "Yes."  
  
Turning, Alede addressed Hithrawyn. "If you please…"  
  
The guard nodded and left the room. Legolas watched his departure and then turned back to Alede.  
  
"No…" he whispered, understanding showing in his face. "Please. It can not be…"  
  
Alede looked away. She could not bear the look of betrayal in Legolas' eyes. She felt as if she were the one who had betrayed him.  
  
*Perhaps I have,* she thought sadly.  
  
When she heard the outer door open, she tapped the Greymalcin's cage. The creature's muttering became audible again as the spell was removed.  
  
Hithrawyn walked in the doorway with Unilyn in front of him. The Elfin girl looked around the room in surprise. She shrank back shyly, but Hithrawyn blocked her exit.  
  
"You sent for me?" Unilyn said hesitantly.  
  
At the sound of her voice, the Greymalcin suddenly leaped up from the corner it had been cowering in and began a high pitched keening noise. It reached filthy little hands out toward the girl and salivated all over the table.  
  
Unilyn starred at it with horror and tried once again to shrink back.  
  
"Its hungry, Unilyn. It hasn't eaten since that night Legolas saw you in the caverns, has it?" Alede said and she could not help the contempt that stole into her voice.  
  
"In the caverns?" the girl cried. "What is that horrid thing? Why am I here?"  
  
Alede advanced on her but suddenly Legolas stood, blocking her path. "That's enough Alede! Unless you have proof, you have no right to accuse Unilyn."  
  
Alede looked up at him. *Does he still love her?* she wondered sadly, with a pang of jealously rearing up inside her. But the truth was more important than either of their feelings right now. She wouldn't back down.  
  
"Look at it Legolas!" she gestured angrily at the Greymalcin. "It knows her…"  
  
"That proves nothing!"  
  
"Legolas…" Unilyn skirted around the table to Legolas and clung to the front of his tunic.  
  
"Do not let jealousy cloud your thinking," he said angrily to Alede.  
  
"Jealousy?" she snapped back. "Desperation is the emotion that drives this situation."  
  
"Legolas, please… what is she talking about?" Unilyn said in such a pathetic little voice that Alede almost believed her innocent.  
  
Almost.  
  
"You knew of the Greymalcin, didn't you?" Alede said to the girl. "You knew of them from the book Legolas read to you as a child. You may even have known of them from when you were in the Orcs' cave."  
  
Alede ignored the angry glance Legolas gave her. If the girl's unfortunate experience had been talked about openly, this might never have happened. Instead, the whole family had let it be buried in the girl's mind where it festered over the long lonely years.  
  
"And at some point," Alede continued. "You must have realized what kind of creature had killed the Queen. Did you go looking for it then, or did you wait until you hatched your little plot?"  
  
Unilyn did not answer, but pressed her face to Legolas' chest.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Alede went on, noting as she did that Thranduil watched intensely, his twilight eyes never leaving her face. "You must have been very lonely once Legolas left on the quest of the Ring. And even lonelier still when he went away to Ithilien. You knew then that he wouldn't be coming back, certainly not to stay. And what about his proximity to the sea? Did that worry you as well? Many who suffered what you did at the hands of the Orcs, passed over to the West, allowing the Undying Lands to heal their grief. But that option was closed to you because of your fear of leaving Mirkwood."  
  
Alede paused, hoping the girl would say something, anything! Legolas wore a very guarded expression on his face. Alede continued.  
  
"You knew that Thranduil's illness would bring Legolas back to Mirkwood. As a friend to the family, it would be easy enough for you to have put spores in the King's food. Once Legolas arrived, spores were put in Franduil's as well, thus ensuring that the crown would pass to Legolas. As King of Mirkwood, he'd have to stay. I wonder," Alede speculated. "Did you infect Lomomir as well? Did he find his own cure, or did he fake his illness?"  
  
Still no answer, so Alede continued. "Your plan was working perfectly. No one suspected you, so helpful and concerned you were. But I spoiled it, didn't I? Not only was I intent upon curing the King, but you also saw me as a rival. You searched my bags while I was tending Thranduil. Did you worry that I carried a cure or were you just curious about your rival? Which ever it was, the first chance you had, you pushed me over the stairs. Your bracelets gave you away, I'm afraid. That's what you tossed into the room below, so that I would look down on the stairs. With my back turned it was easy enough to push me. But wizardesses don't die so easily, do they?  
  
Did you know that the book I carried contained history of the Greymalcin's? During your self-imposed imprisonment in Mirkwood palace, you probably learned the contents of the Hall of Records quite well. But whether you knew what was in the book or merely guessed, you took the opportunity to rid yourself of both it and me. I'm guessing you tried to burn it, though how Lomomir came by it, I do not know. Then you tried to smother me while I slept. Was that pure spite, or did you fear I had already learned something from the book?"  
  
Unilyn gave a tiny sound almost like a sob, but still did not look up.  
  
"I think you had better say something, Unilyn," Alede said harshly. "I stand here accusing you of attempted murder and no doubt your King will accuse you of treason as well. If you wish to defend yourself…"  
  
Alede never had a chance to finish the sentence. Unilyn suddenly broke away from Legolas, whipping the long knife out of his belt as she moved. Legolas made a grab for it, but the blade inadvertently caught his hand. He gave a yelp of pain, just as Alede cried out as well.  
  
"Put down your staff," Unilyn hissed in Alede's ear. "And if you try to put a spell on me, I'll slit your throat before the words even leave your lips."  
  
Alede was glad of the warning, for she was about to speak the freezing spell. But it was a long one and she knew she'd never finish it. Unilyn had leaped around behind her with typical Elvin speed and caught Alede's hair. Apparently Unilyn was not as fragile as everyone seemed to think. The knife pressed painfully against Alede's throat. She carefully held the staff away from her and dropped it.  
  
"Now, back away! All of you," Unilyn shouted. She was shaking so hard that the knife cut into Alede's skin, sending a little trail of blood down her throat.  
  
"Unilyn," Legolas held out a hand in a peaceful gesture. "Please… let Alede go. She has nothing to do with this. Give me the knife."  
  
"Yes she does!" Unilyn hissed. "I see how you look at her! You once looked at me that way!"  
  
"No, Unilyn. This is not about Alede. It's about you and I. I did not know of your feelings. Let us go speak of them, so that I may understand. Just give me the knife and let Alede go." As he spoke, Legolas was slowly advancing on the two women.  
  
Alede grimaced as the knife bit in deeper. The blood was now running in a little rivulet down to her chest, soaking into the fabric of her robes. She tried not to let her fear show. But she seriously doubted that Legolas would get the knife away in time. She could feel the frantic fury in the girl's hands and knew that she was quite mad.  
  
"Unilyn, you do not want to do this," Legolas said and there was desperation in his voice now. His gaze locked with Alede's for a moment. "Give me the knife, let Alede go."  
  
"NO!" The knife pressed harder. Alede felt more blood slipping down her throat. "Don't come any closer!"  
  
Legolas stopped. Alede caught movement out of the corner of her eye. The King was approaching them, just out of Unilyn's vision, moving as silently as a shadow. Alede closed her eyes, praying.  
  
When she opened them again a figure had appeared stealthily in the doorway. It was the healer Lomomir, his bow was drawn and an arrow was fit to the string. He was directly behind the King.  
  
*By the Valar,* Alede thought. *Was I wrong about him? Is he in league with Unilyn?*  
  
"Thranduil! Behind you!" she cried.  
  
And then several things happened at once.  
  
Thranduil whirled around and Legolas lunged forward, just as Unilyn prepared to slash with the knife. Legolas caught her wrist, but as he dragged the knife away it caught against Alede's collarbone, breaking the chain of her locket. Unilyn gave Alede a vicious shove, sending her careening into Legolas. And since both Elves still held the knife, the blade skittered across Alede's ribs and tore the delicate skin on the upper portion of her breast. At the same time, Lomomir let fly his arrow. It caught Unilyn in the side and flung her against the wall. Legolas grabbed Alede as she stumbled forward. Then all eyes turned toward Unilyn as she gasped, pulling in one last breath. The she-Elf's eyes turned to Legolas and her lips moved. But then her eyes glazed over, her head dropped and her whole body slid to the floor.  
  
Legolas stood in frozen silence as everyone else in the room began talking at once.  
  
"Silence!" Thranduil bellowed. "Princess Elvothien, fetch servants. Legolas, help Alede into a chair. Brother," Thranduil stepped forward and embraced Lomomir. "Thank you, my brother," he said quietly to the astonishment of all. "Now, if you would, see to Alede's wound."  
  
"No!" Alede shrank back as the healer approached her. She looked wildly about, her gaze tipping up to Legolas. He stood in mute horror for a moment, then shook his head to clear it and pressed a hand to Alede's throat to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I am so sorry," he whispered. Wrapping his arms more tightly around her, he buried his face against her hair. "You could have been killed. I am sorry."  
  
"I am well. The wound is not serious. I should have prepared you about Unilyn. I am so sorry…"  
  
Thranduil suddenly crossed over, nudging them apart. He pushed them both down into chairs and hastily sloshed wine into goblets, pressing one into each of their hands.  
  
"Now Alede, you will allow my brother to treat your injury."  
  
But Alede still shrank from the healer's touch. "Not until I know his part in this."  
  
"I mean you no harm, Lady," Lomomir said sincerely.  
  
"He is innocent, Alede. Just as you said," Thranduil told her.  
  
"Then why did he go into hiding and how did he come by the book?" Alede asked the King, her eyes dropping to the healer in front of her.  
  
"I found the book, the morning after you fell on the stairs," Lomomir explained, holding out a strip of cloth as he spoke. But instead of using it on her own wound, Alede turned and wrapped Legolas' hand with it. Lomomir held out another to her and continued. "I had gone looking for the reason you fell. I did not think the stairs were in such a state of disrepair. But I found the book, half burned in the fireplace. As if someone meant to destroy it and was interrupted. When I saw the partial page with the Greymalcin on it, I realized what ailed my brother. But I knew not the cure. I had to trust to you to do that, Alede."  
  
"But why didn't you come to Legolas or I with the book?" she asked.  
  
"Because he suspected me, didn't you Uncle?" Legolas said, speaking for the first time. "Just as Franduil did. I had the most to gain of any of you." Legolas gave his uncle a dark look. "Well?"  
  
Lomomir bowed his head. "I am sorry, nephew. I did suspect you. And I did not wish you to know that I suspected. After seeing your daily correspondence with Gondor once you came home, I thought it likely that you had an accomplice here who carried out the deed before you arrived."  
  
Legolas made an angry noise, but did not answer. Across the table Franduil looked away guiltily.  
  
Thranduil came forward then and placed a hand upon his brother's shoulders, clearly showing where his loyalties and trust lay. "That is the argument that the guards heard outside my door. Lomomir came to me with his suspicions. I hope that the two of you can learn to forgive each other."  
  
Legolas turned a dark eye toward his father, but Lomomir bowed his head.  
  
"What about the spores?" Alede asked, breaking the cold silence between uncle and nephew. "I can not believe that Unilyn did not include you in her plan to kill the royal family."  
  
Lomomir shrugged. "I do not know. A few days before my brother's illness she did become most solicitous. She often brought me dinner if I studied in my rooms. I wondered at the time, but she was always an ingratiating girl. But I am a forgetful eater and I rarely touched what she brought. I rather think she did intend to infect me, but now we will never know." He gave a sad glance toward the form on the floor. "Once I realized that someone had deliberately infected my brother, I faked my own illness, assuming that I was a target as well. I hoped that I might learn in secret who was behind it."  
  
Thranduil squeezed his shoulder. "And now, Alede, if you are content with my brother's innocence, I suggest you go with him so that he may tend your wounds."  
  
Alede got up unsteadily, though her gaze when she looked at the King was level enough. "By which you mean, my Lord, that I have served your purpose and you wish me to not bleed all over the rug.'"  
  
Thranduil ignored her barb, already turning away. Reaching into the Greymalcin's cage, he dragged it out. He seemed oblivious to the creature's claws. Alede shuddered when she saw the look on the King's face. It was a combination of revulsion and absolute hatred. With a furious flick of his own knife, Thranduil cut its head off. There was a hiss as he tossed the disgusting body into the fireplace.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas stood in mute horror and grief as servants came to carry Unilyn's body away. Memory flashed before his eyes of Unilyn laughing in the sunshine, tossing her long hair and smiling up at him. Another of her laying beneath him, her slender curves melded with his, moving in unison with him. Guilt and grief threatened to swallow him up. Taking a step forward, something crunched beneath his foot. Bending, he picked up Alede's locket. The chain was broken and the locket crushed.  
  
A sob broke in his throat as his fist closed around the necklace. "Ahh Elbereth…"  
  
*********  
  
"I'm sorry to hurt you," Lomomir said quietly as he made tiny stitches in Alede's chest.  
  
"It can not be helped. I am only relieved to have one so skilled to do the job," Alede answered.  
  
"As I am relieved that you saved my brother from the Greymalcin and solved our mystery," Lomomir said, pausing for a moment to look up into her eyes.  
  
Alede nodded and gave him a small smile. She was glad that her opinion of Lomomir was untarnished. He was a very decent Elf, very serious and dedicated to his craft and she found herself liking him still.  
  
He also was very conscious of her embarrassment. The wound extended nearly to her nipple and while she covered herself with her robe, she was very uncomfortable having him touch her so intimately. But Lomomir had been the model of discretion and professionalism and she had relaxed as much as possible beneath his careful fingers.  
  
"Where did you stay at night?" Alede asked, trying to distract herself from the steady prick of the needle. "We had thought the archer's shed on the practice field but there was no sign of occupation."  
  
Lomomir smiled a little, though he did not take his eyes off of his stitches. "I slept with Thranduil, just as we did as boys. We were born only two years apart and were inseparable then. Once you freed him of the Greymalcin, no one sat with him at night, so I slept in his bed, my bow at my side."  
  
"Indeed," Alede said in surprise.  
  
"Thranduil and I may disagree about many things. Well," Lomomir amended. "Nearly everything. But I still love him with all my heart, as he does me. Once I realized it was an assassin, instead of a disease we sought, I was furious. During the day, I crouched in a tree where I could see his balcony and the windows of his study and dayroom. He in turn, let everyone believe that he was too week to leave his rooms. We hoped to lure the murderer to him."  
  
"Using Thranduil as bait?"  
  
Lomomir grimaced. "Yes, that was a major part our argument. I was very afraid for him."  
  
"How could you have suspected your own nephew though?"  
  
Once again Lomomir looked up with those serious eyes. "It had to be someone close to Thranduil and Legolas had the most to gain of any of us. I admit that I suspected Unilyn of being his accomplice. For she also had much to gain. I am sorry I have offended you."  
  
"Nay, I am not offended."  
  
"Yes, you are," Lomomir confirmed. "You are in love with him and I'm sorry my words have caused you pain where he is concerned. For I imagine that you have suffered enough pain for your love already. Legolas has the look of the sea longing in his eyes. I doubt that he has the ability to extend his love toward a woman right now."  
  
Alede looked away and said nothing. Lomomir, sensing her discomfort changed the subject.  
  
"When Lord Elrond left Imladris did he take his books of healing with him?"  
  
"No, they are still there. Rivendell has a huge library."  
  
"I wonder… do you suppose I might be permitted to study those books? My healing skills are a bit rustic in comparison to those taught in Rivendell and I would learn more if I might."  
  
Alede smiled, for perusing Elrond's medicinal library was one of her favorite pastimes. "I know that you would be permitted, for as long as you like. And if you wish it, I would love to compare studies with you. For I know there is much I could learn from you as well."  
  
Lomomir nodded. "It would be a pleasure Lady Alede. There…" he sat back and surveyed his handiwork. "I think that heal nicely and with time will not even leave a scar."  
  
Alede pulled her clothing together carefully. "Thank you. If only Unilyn had been so lucky."  
  
"But the scars on her body were inconsequential compared to the ones in her mind. None of us could reach those. I tried. She hung onto them too dearly and used them to gain sympathy for herself. I was not sorry when Legolas ended his relationship with her. She was a vain and self-serving child. Everything she did was for attention alone, despite what ever the outward appearances was."  
  
Alede shook her head sadly. "Thank the Valar that her latest ploy for attention failed."  
  
"Yes, thank the Valar!"  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
They buried Unilyn in a small clearing where she had loved to pick flowers as a child. Legolas finished a daisy chain and laid it in a circle over the fresh mound of earth. His father had been with him all day. Surprisingly, the King had not made any judgmental remarks, but instead had listened and consoled.  
  
*I have lost a friend, but perhaps gained back my father,* Legolas thought. *At least for a little while.* For Thranduil's generous moods often did not last.  
  
He sank down onto Unilyn's grave, crumbling the soft earth between his fingers. "How could I have healed you? I know not the ways of the mind. I asked you many times how I could comfort you. But I should have found a way, despite your reassurances." He took a shuddering breath and bowed his head. "I am sorry I failed you Unilyn."  
  
*********  
  
A/N: This was a very difficult chapter, fought me the whole way!! Hopefully it was not difficult to read. I promise a treat for you in the next one… some healing, some laughter, and Legolas and Alede FINALLY get to finish that talk in Chapter 15 "Song of Illuvatar" coming this weekend (if Fanfiction is still working by then! :D ).  
  
List of Original Characters:  
  
Lomomir: Mirkwood's Healer and Thranduil's youngest brother.  
  
Unilyn: A young she-Elf, probably about Legolas' age. She is Legolas' former lover.  
  
Prince Franduil: King Thranduil's second son. He is now the crown prince, due to the oldest son's death in the War of Five Armies.  
  
Princess Elvothien: Wife of Prince Franduil and sister-in-law to Legolas.  
  
Elvomir: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little boy. Nephew to Legolas.  
  
Hithrawyn: A warrior sent to guard Alede  
  
Thrania: Prince Franduil and Evlothien's little girl. Twin to Elvomir and niece to Legolas. He affectionately calls her Nia. 


	15. Song of Illuvatar

*** " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. *** A/N: Once again, special thanks to Thecla. wow! What a beta reader! And thanks to the computer gods who got FF.net working again (maybe? makes plea to computer gods). And thanks to all of you who have e-mailed me reviews during this trying time! Enjoy! ~Nebride  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Song of Illuvatar  
  
[Dear Alede, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one more time. I need to be alone with my grief for a few days. I need to find some sense in this. somehow. But I must speak with you. I wish to heal this misunderstanding between us, if I can. Will you please wait for my return?  
  
Lomomir tells me that your wounds will heal without complication. I do not wish to wake you, you sleep so hard and I know you have had little peace lately.  
  
Sincerely, Legolas  
  
P.S. If you decide you cannot wait for me, I will understand. You have very just cause to be angry with me. But know this. if you leave, I will follow you all the way to Rivendell if I must.]  
  
*********  
  
Alede woke and pushed back the blankets. Lomomir's healing draught had done its job and she had slept well, despite the events of the previous day. Pulling her nightdress open, she gazed down at the neat row of dark stitches. and sighed with disappointment. She'd hoped it would look better in the morning. Instead, it looked worse and was still quite tender.  
  
At one time, she's thought she had rather shapely breasts. But now with the hideous jagged cut. What man would want her now? What Elf would?  
  
*It will heal,* she told herself firmly, trying to ward off the feeling of being flawed. *I won't let it fester and I'll use magic and the salve on it daily to make the scar fade.*  
  
But her words gave her no comfort. Had Unilyn felt flawed as well? No doubt the poor, twisted girl had.  
  
Swinging her feet over the side of the bed, she sat up and saw the piece of parchment on her nightstand. Picking it up, she read Legolas' clear, flowing script and recognized the paper as that from her desk.  
  
*He was here and I didn't even know it.* Sadly, she folded the note over and set it on the nightstand. *Do I even wish to wait for him? Can I bear more hurt? For what can he say to me that has not already been said?*  
  
Automatically, her hand went to her throat to touch the locket, but then she remembered that it was missing. *Though I suppose it does not matter. For I have no hope of winning his love, so why remind myself?*  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and tears pricked at her eyes. With a sob, she flung herself back into the bed and turned her face to the pillow. It was a long time before she rose.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas spent three days at Unilyn's grave, coming to terms with his own grief and her betrayal. His sadness and guilt had finally given way to anger. Anger at what she very nearly accomplished. Anger at her petty selfishness. He knew that in the months and perhaps years ahead, he would go through a myriad of emotions concerning Unilyn. But for the time being, some part of him had healed. He strode out of the forest with newfound confidence and determination.  
  
The first sound he heard as he approached the palace was a squeal of laughter. He recognized Thrania's voice and smiled for the first time in days at the scene ahead of him.  
  
Early evening sun streamed into a clearing, illuminating a tableau. Alede stood in the center, wearing a rather faded peasant dress. She was barefoot and her hair streamed down her back in loose waves. Legolas thought he had never seen anyone look so utterly innocent and sweet as she did with the sun shining on her face.  
  
Thrania and Elvomir waited impatiently in front of her. At a signal from Alede, they tossed handfuls of flowers into the air. Alede raised her staff and spoke an incantation. The flowers took on the shape of butterflies and danced above the children's heads. As they jumped and caught them with their hands, the butterflies burst into showers of petals.  
  
Thrania squealed again as she and Elvomir collided. They burst into giggles as they fell into the deep moss of the forest floor. Elvothien rose from a blanket to check if they were injured. Legolas had not even seen her and at the same moment, Alede saw him.  
  
He watched her freeze and knew that she still hurt from their interrupted conversation. He was going to amend that, one way or another. There would be no interruptions this time. He'd finish his say and try to heal what was left of their feelings for each other.  
  
He nodded to Elvothien as he passed her. She gave him a shrewd look and he knew he'd need to repair his friendship with her too. But for right now.  
  
"Alede. will you come with me, please?"  
  
She hesitated for only a moment. "Of course."  
  
They walked in silence to the stables, Legolas adjusting his gate when he realized that in his determination he was walking too fast for Alede. He whistled for Arod and helped Alede to mount, then leapt up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he tried to ignore the stiffness of her body.  
  
He took her to one of his favorite places in the woods and helped her to dismount. An old broken tree offered a wide branch only a few feet from the ground and he ran lightly up it.  
  
"I can not follow this path," Alede said uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, you can," Legolas coaxed going back to the base. "See where I placed my feet and I will give you my hand."  
  
She climbed carefully and once she was part way up, Legolas caught her hand and helped her.  
  
They sat shoulder to shoulder on the tree limb and Alede remained silent.  
  
I wonder how she can even bear my presence, Legolas thought unhappily. *I hurt her with my rejection of her love and then I hurt her again when she accused Unilyn.* He glanced at her profile. She did not look at him, but instead gazed out at the forest. The breeze tossed her loose hair over her shoulder and stirred the leaves around them.  
  
"How is your wound?"  
  
"Hideous," she said bitterly. "But it is almost fully healed. Lomomir and I have worked much magic on it. How is your hand?"  
  
Legolas glanced down in surprise, "Well. I'd forgotten about it."  
  
Silence fell between them again.  
  
"I did not wish to believe," Legolas said quietly, forcing himself to explain. "If Unilyn was guilty it would mean that I had failed her. I was part of her cure and if she was a murderer. then I had failed. I did not wish to carry that guilt."  
  
Beside him Alede straightened a little and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You did not fail her. I think she was beyond hope, Legolas. She was the victim of evil. Even Elrond's wife never recovered after what the Orcs did to her. Instead, she chose to travel into the West and wait the long centuries for her husband to come to her. Unilyn did not even have that choice, for traveling of any kind was too frightening for her. She was trapped. In the end, in her desperation I think she chose the only path her damaged mind could see."  
  
"If only she'd come to me with her fears and her desires, perhaps I could have aided her." Legolas sighed. "I never loved her. She was much too fragile and hesitant. But I was fond of her. If only I'd noticed how desperate she was, I could have found someone to take care of her, someone to love her."  
  
"It would not have helped," Alede said. "No one could fight her demons for her. Just as you conquered your own demons when we were together in the Misty Mountains, so needed she. And, it was you she loved. No one else could have substituted."  
  
He was silent for a long while. "How did you know? How did you know it was she? There was really very little evidence."  
  
Alede paused. "The night of your argument with Franduil, after our talk. I asked myself what I would do to have your love." she took a painful breath. "I realized that there was very little that I would not do. And then it came to me that someone else might feel the same. It all just sort of fit together after that."  
  
Legolas reached over and slowly touched a finger to her collarbone, tracing a line beside the jagged tear. The dress was cut low, revealing the swell of her breasts. The wound had indeed closed. But the scar would be ugly and he realized it would be just one more thing to make Alede even more self-conscious.  
  
"By the Valar, I never wished to hurt you, Alede or allow you to be hurt."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"When she cut you with my knife." some of his anger spilled into his voice, "if Lomomir hadn't shot her, I would have killed her myself, just for hurting you."  
  
Alede glanced up at him in apparent surprise, but said nothing.  
  
"You must despise me for the pain I have caused you," he said regretfully.  
  
She looked away. "There are times when I wish that I did. Perhaps I could forget you then," she said sadly. "Never has anyone hurt me as you have, though I know it is not of your choosing."  
  
"Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
She paused for so long that Legolas feared her answer. "Yes," she finally whispered, "I love you. I love you even though. my heart is broken."  
  
"I do not wish to break it, Alede. I wish to heal it. will you." he stopped and cleared his throat. This was a difficult request to make.  
  
At a loss for words, he reached up and cupped the side of her face. "Will you let me hear your song?" he asked hesitantly, hoping she would not refuse.  
  
But instead of pulling away or reacting in shock, she merely gazed at him in puzzlement. "My song? I don't understand."  
  
Now it was Legolas' turn to be surprised. "Do your people not share their song with Illuvatar?"  
  
"I. I hear the song of Illuvatar, of course. The Maiar are his servants. I do not hear it as strongly as others of my race or as Elves do, because of my mixed blood. But I do hear it. I know not what you mean by sharing it, though." She gazed at him with wide innocent eyes.  
  
Legolas cleared his throat. This would be difficult to explain. "It is the sharing of our own personal notes in the song of Illuvatar. The part that makes each of us unique. It is a way to open our minds to each other. It is a very private thing." he paused a little uncomfortably. "It is a very intimate joining."  
  
Alede's eyes widened further. "I. would share this with you. But I know not what to do. I would not wish to disappoint you with my awkwardness." She glanced down at her lap shyly. "Would you instruct me?"  
  
And with that hesitant little voice, she had erased all of Legolas' own doubts.  
  
"Yes."  
  
*********  
  
Alede closed her eyes as Legolas once again cupped her face with his fingers, his thumb gently caressing her mouth. She felt him turn toward her and instinctively reached out to him. She caught his free hand and he enfolded her's in his warm grasp.  
  
"Open your heart to me."  
  
Alede didn't know what he meant, but she stilled her being, and quieted her breathing. Sitting there in the middle of the woods, she heard the whisper of the trees around them, the multitude of small tumbling thoughts of animals in the undergrowth and beneath it all the hum of Illuvatar's song. She focused on that, listening with her mind and not her ears. Hoping that it would lead her to whatever Legolas was talking about.  
  
Suddenly there was a new song. It entered her mind and filled her soul and she exalted in the fresh, strong notes that invaded her. Her skin prickled with excitement and she felt more joyful than she ever thought she could. And suddenly she knew.  
  
It was Legolas that entered her mind, not with words or thoughts, but with feelings. It was the most exquisite music she'd ever heard. She focused on him, trying to unravel the tumult of concern and warmth, grief and regret that spilled into her. Slowly she made sense of it and knew the reason for each of his feelings.  
  
Then she felt him squeeze her hand and a new emotion poured into her. Gasping in surprise, Alede leaned toward him. As their minds stumbled together, making sense of each other, she became aware of a change, a subtle shift. Her mind was not what Legolas had expected and surprise spilled over into her. Then understanding passed between them. She saw the agony of the sea longing within him, heard the distant notes that bombarded his mind. His mortal friends held him down like a chain. A chain that he knew he must break someday and the knowledge tormented him. He longed to be free, to follow the desperate yearning of his heart. But at the same time, he sought to delay it as long as he could and dreaded the day of his liberty. Suddenly it became clear to her. To add the weight of her own desires would be more than he could bear. Yet even that he wished for.  
  
Still, hope glimmered in both their minds. The darkness of the centuries before her lifted and she saw possibilities instead of hopelessness. Seeing that she comprehended, Legolas responded and beauty wrapped around her mind, filling her with joy. Joy that soon turned into ecstasy, an ecstasy that was far more intense than any physical joining. At the peak of fulfillment he asked a question of her with his feelings. She shuddered with the impact of what her mind perceived. Trembling slightly she opened her eyes as the song gently pulled away.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas was a little shaken himself. He'd never expected to find such depth of feeling in one who was not Elvin. The intensity of her response and the resulting climax of emotions was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Alede's mind was so young, yet it was strong and so filled with love, he'd been stunned. But not so stunned as to not give her his own feelings and the question he'd had such a difficult time asking.  
  
A tear slipped down the side of Alede's face.  
  
"I did not know anything could be like that." she said.  
  
"I knew not how to ask you. For it is a selfish wish."  
  
Alede reached over and placed a finger over his lips. "It is not selfish. I would not wish to break your heart any more than you would break mine. I understand now the burden you carry and I would not add to it."  
  
"Then?" he asked hesitantly. For she had still given him no answer.  
  
"Yes, Legolas. I will wait until we both reach the Undying Lands, even though I know the risk."  
  
He let out the breath he'd been holding. "I know that I ask more than I ought. Truthfully, I would advise you to seek your happiness elsewhere."  
  
"I understand that you make me no promises. Even once we are across the sea, you may never learn to love me."  
  
He shook his head. "I am not a fool. But it is possible that you may not find me worthy of your wait. In truth we have not known each other for very long and I deserve not the adoration that is in your song. I am merely an Elf. There is nothing extraordinary about me. I would not wish to give you false hopes and then have you disappointed."  
  
"There is more of the extraordinary about you than you realize." She glanced up at him, coquettishly. "Someday when my work is done I will visit you in Ithilien and perhaps it will not take me all of eternity to know your mind and win your heart."  
  
Legolas quirked an amused brow at her slightly bold tone. This was a side of her he'd never seen before. Had his song given her so much confidence? He suspected that it had. Perhaps her lack of confidence had stemmed only from uncertainty. "Do you seek to ensnare me in my own kingdom?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
Alede made no answer but gave him a small secret smile.  
  
Legolas laughed, "My Sweet, it will not take you an eternity to win my heart. It is half yours already."  
  
Again she gave him that smile and looked away, a contented expression on her face.  
  
"But," and Legolas turned serious once more, "I still hesitate to ask this. We may not meet again until we pass over to the West. I would not have you unhappy because of me."  
  
Alede turned back to him. "We each have work to do in Middle Earth. Work that is vital to this world. When it has been completed, then we may consider other matters. I do not reproach you for your request. I love you. It will always be so. And if I must wait centuries, then I will do so. Of course," she added pertly, "if you disappoint me, I will cast you aside for Elrohir."  
  
She darted an impish glance at him.  
  
"That you will not," Legolas said with mock sincerity. With a swift movement he grabbed her arm and half dragged her over his lap. "Is it not the custom in some societies to thrash an unfaithful lover?" And he gave her bottom a light, playful swat.  
  
Alede laughed and struggled away from him. "But we are not lovers," she said as she sat back up and looked at him pertly.  
  
"I would remedy that, if I could. But I would not cheapen the act by taking your love and not giving you the fullness of my heart in return. If I make love to you Alede, it will be with my heart and soul as well as my body," Legolas said softly. He gazed for a moment into her green eyes, then leaning forward he kissed her. It was a simple kiss, but there was a hint of promise in it. A hint of what lay beneath the surface for both of them.  
  
When they parted she smiled warmly at him. Her kiss was sweet and Legolas felt himself lean toward her again, wanting another.  
  
But Alede stopped him with a gentle hand placed against his chest. "But just because I love you," she said and Legolas saw the warning twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Does not mean that I am ready to be burdened with your presence, just yet." Her hand moved with lightning speed and she gave his thigh a hard shove, pushing him off of the branch.  
  
With a cry of amusement, Legolas dropped to the ground, landing easily on his feet with the grace of a cat. Above his head Alede chuckled softly. Legolas reached up and gave her ankle a tug. Alede fell off, landing with far less grace and Legolas caught her before she could stumble backwards.  
  
They laughed together, even as Alede shoved him away. But Legolas had no intention of being shoved away. Grabbing her, he hauled her up against him and gently cupped either side of her face. Alede stilled suddenly, her heart beat racing as she looked up into his gorgeous eyes. Legolas lowered his head and.  
  
And she had only a split second warning, before he grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Legolas!!"  
  
He chuckled and began walking quickly, Alede slung like a sack of flour over his shoulder.  
  
"Legolas! Put me down!"  
  
"Not just yet."  
  
"Please?" she wailed.  
  
"Nay."  
  
"Oohhhhhh!" she exclaimed. "Put me down!" She tried kicking her feet and pounding on his back, but that only earned her a swat on the bottom.  
  
"Behave," Legolas said calmly. And she could hear the amusement in his voice.  
  
"Curse you!"  
  
He laughed and Alede bounced on his shoulder. Finally he stopped.  
  
"Do you really want me to put you down?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, of course!"  
  
"Very well." Legolas set her on her feet. Looking down, she gasped.  
  
"A pond? You just had to set me down in a pond?" She took a step and mud sucked at her feet, causing her to stumble. Grabbing wildly at Legolas, she tried to regain her balance, but her weight caused his feet to slide in the muddy bank and they both tumbled in.  
  
Legolas came up laughing. The fen was only a few inches deep. Alede rolled over into a sitting position. She tried to scowl at Legolas as she picked a waterweed out of her hair.  
  
"Is this the pond that you and Franduil played in as boys?"  
  
Legolas nodded and then without warning flung a handful of muddy water at her.  
  
But Alede had been expecting such a trick and ducked. Leaping forward, she shoved him back into the water. But Legolas was too fast and dragged her down with him. Laughing like children, they struggled and plastered each other with mud until they were thoroughly soaked.  
  
*********  
  
"Arod does not approve," Legolas said referring to their mud soaked condition as water soaked into the horse's bare back.  
  
Alede chuckled but said nothing. She was too content riding behind Legolas, her arms wrapped around his slender waist.  
  
There is hope for the future after all, she thought happily. Long years lay ahead and there was no promise. He might not ever grow to love her. But there was hope.  
  
And he had been surprised when she had grown bold. I suppose he's had women throwing themselves at his feet most of his life, she realized with new understanding. A little aloofness just might do him good, she thought mischievously.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Legolas asked suspiciously. "I can still hear your song and I think it does not bode well for me."  
  
"I can hear yours as well," she said in surprise. It was faint, but still there. "Will it always be like this?"  
  
"I know not. Normally," he paused uncomfortably, "it is shared only by lovers who have declared themselves to each other."  
  
"Really? Have you." she bit her lip. *Did she have the right to ask this?*  
  
"Say what you will," Legolas said, hearing the uncertainty in her voice.  
  
Perhaps he hears the uncertainty in my song as well, she thought. *It will take us years just to learn to interpret this.*  
  
"I just wondered if. you had shared song with anyone else before?" Then she added quickly, "Is it wrong of me to ask?"  
  
"Mmm. it would be inappropriate to ask anyone but me."  
  
"I understand." But he still had not answered her question. "Then. have you?"  
  
"Well. yes. I shared it with my mother, of course when I was in the womb, as is normal with a woman and her child. And." he took a deep breath as if the next part were especially difficult, "I have also shared song with my friend Gimli."  
  
"Gimli?" Alede was surprised and then a troubling thought came to her. "I know that it is not considered unusual for Elves of the same gender to be lovers."  
  
Legolas laughed. "Nay, it is not unusual. But it has never appealed to me. No, what passed between Gimli and I was nothing of that nature." He paused, sounding very uncomfortable.  
  
"Gimli offered to teach me the way of fighting with an axe," he finally continued. "As I have a love of all weapons, I accepted. Unfortunately, I was over confident in my ability. The axe is a heavy weapon and I misjudged its momentum and my own ability to halt its swing." He paused and cleared his throat. "I. caught Gimli along side the head with enough force to knock him out. Fortunately he had his helm on or I fear I would have killed him. As it was, he did not know me when he awoke and was so disoriented he could not speak. We were in the middle of nowhere at the time, so I had no way to care for him or take him to a healer. I'm afraid I panicked and forced my song into his mind, hoping to lead his consciousness back."  
  
"Did it work?" Alede asked with interest and wondering if this was a technique she could add to her healer's abilities.  
  
"Yes actually. It worked quite well. I was holding him very close, practically cradling him in my arms. Our foreheads were touching and when he finally came too he pushed me away and reached for his axe. He said, 'no thanks,' and told me that I was very pretty but would never compare to Galadriel."  
  
Alede burst into laughter.  
  
"He then spent the rest of our journey," Legolas continued, "pretending to watch me suspiciously as if he expected me to force myself upon him at any moment."  
  
Alede was now laughing so hard she buried her face in Legolas' back.  
  
"I'm glad you find this so amusing," he grumbled. But there was laughter in his voice.  
  
"Did he ever get over his suspicion?" she gasped.  
  
"He was never suspicious in the first place! He only did it to vex me."  
  
Alede tightened her grip on Legolas' waist, turning it into a hug. "I would like to know Gimli better. I am fond of Dwarves."  
  
"You may not be fond of this one. He is the worst of his kind," Legolas said affectionately. "But there is a chance that you may meet him again. I have a question for you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You said that you and your father have been working to hide Rivendell with magic, so that it will pass out of the knowledge of men as this age advances."  
  
"Yes, it has already been done in the Shire. Gandalf helped with that before he departed. And then Elladan requested that we do the same with Rivendell. The Elvin valley will always be there, but only accessible to other Elves or those of the purest heart. Why do you ask about it?"  
  
"I wondered if the same might be done to Ithilien. After." he paused painfully. "After Aragorn has. gone. he will be the last of men to know the Elvin ways. I'm thinking that might be the time for Ithilien to vanish into the mists of time, as Rivendell is doing."  
  
"Of course. It will take us many more years to finish our work in Rivendell. I'm afraid none of us has the skill that Gandalf had, so our work is much slower. But we will come to Ithilien when we are done."  
  
He nodded and placed a hand over hers. "Good. It will be a relief to me to know that my kingdom and my people may continue, even after I depart for the West."  
  
And, Alede thought with delight, it would give her many years in Ithilien, in his company.  
  
*********  
  
It was dark by the time they reached the palace. Legolas had shown her many of his favorite places in the forest. Talking with her now seemed relaxed and easy, the tension and struggle of the past several days all but forgotten. After turning Arod over to the groom, they walked side by side up the wide steps at the front of the palace. Legolas was so caught up in interpreting each little nuance of her song, that he failed to see his father coming down to them, until the King was upon them.  
  
Alede suddenly stopped short and gave a curtsy. Legolas inclined his head and greeted his father, noting the King's gaze as he took in their muddy clothing. Obviously, Thranduil did not approve.  
  
"I would speak with you, Lady Alede," Thranduil said briskly. "Alone," he added as Legolas moved to accompany them.  
  
"I'm sure that Alede will not mind, Father. I would know what you have to say to her," Legolas said firmly.  
  
"And I say, Son, that I will speak with her alone."  
  
Thranduil's tone brooked no argument, yet Legolas was prepared to argue. He guessed that Thranduil meant to reproach her or perhaps send her away and he intended to protect her from the King's insensitivity.  
  
But he hadn't bargained on Alede.  
  
She turned to him, placing a restraining hand on Legolas' arm. "Please. I would not be the cause of strife between the two of you." She turned and started up the steps.  
  
"Do not let him bully you, Alede," Legolas said. And while he spoke the words to her, his eyes were on his father as the King scowled at him.  
  
Alede's eyes twinkled with amusement as she turned momentarily back to him. "I won't," she promised. Then lifting her muddy skirts daintily, she walked up the stairs and Legolas heard her say, "You wished to speak with me, your Majesty?"  
  
Thranduil gave Legolas one last glare before turning away. The prince watched them walk away. He would be listening.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Ah, and just what can Thranduil have to say? Find out in chapter 16, coming soon!  
  
List of Original Characters: Lomomir: Mirkwood's Healer and Thranduil's youngest brother. Unilyn: A young she-Elf, probably about Legolas' age. She is Legolas' former lover. Prince Franduil: King Thranduil's second son. He is now the crown prince, due to the oldest son's death in the War of Five Armies. Princess Elvothien: Wife of Prince Franduil and sister-in-law to Legolas. Elvomir: Prince Franduil and Elvothien's little boy. Nephew to Legolas. Hithrawyn: A warrior sent to guard Alede Thrania: Prince Franduil and Elvothien's little girl. Twin to Elvomir and niece to Legolas. He affectionately calls her Nia. 


	16. Connected, But Not Joined

*** " [ " indicates the contents of a written letter. " * " indicates unspoken thought. *** A/N: Chapter 17 is the Epilogue. Don't miss it! :) Look for a little spoiler about upcoming stories at the bottom of this page. And once again, special thanks to Thecla, my beta reader! If this story is grammatically correct, it's all her fault and not mine. :D LOL Please enjoy and thanks for reading! ~ Nebride  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Connected, But Not Joined  
  
*********  
  
"Please do not be angry with Legolas for his impertinent words, your Majesty," Alede said as the King showed her into his study. "You and he are more alike than I think either of you realize."  
  
"Then you think I am impertinent?" Thranduil said quietly but Alede heard the warning growl in his tone.  
  
"Nay, that is not what I meant! You are both strong-minded and speak your opinions boldly. It is not surprising that the two of you clash so easily."  
  
"Yes. I thank you for explaining my son to me," Thranduil said with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Alede managed to keep her exasperation from showing and sat down in the chair he indicated. Her skirt was uncomfortably damp, but she ignored it. She could guess why the king had asked her here. She had promised to leave once he was well and no doubt he sought to remind her of that promise.  
  
Thranduil set a bag in front of her and sat down in his chair. Alede guessed the contents from the chinking sound it had made.  
  
"In gratitude for saving my life and the life of the Crown Prince," Thranduil said steepling his fingers and watching her intensely.  
  
"I appreciate your gesture," Alede said inclining her head. "But I do not want your gold."  
  
"That is well, since I give you none. It is silver."  
  
Alede fought a wave of irritation. How was it that Thranduil could make her feel a fool with only a few words? She groped for an intelligent retort, but could think of nothing. Suddenly Legolas' song was in her head, encouraging her. He sensed her distress through their connection.  
  
Alede's chin came up and she gave the King a level look. "I thank you for the offer of silver, Sire. But I cannot accept it. There is no price for the life of an Elvin King. I know you care not for my company. But I can tell you that for my part, it was an honor to serve you. You are the last ruler of your people here in Middle Earth. And while you and I may have no great love for each other, I do respect you and I respect what you represent. I would have done anything to heal you and I neither ask, nor expect any payment." She rose as if to go, feeling that she had given a good account of herself. But Thranduil motioned her back into her seat.  
  
"Well spoken, Lady," he said and Alede thought she caught just a hint of amusement on his lips. "But I'm afraid that I insist. Just as healers have a duty to Elvin Kings, Elvin kings have a duty to their faithful servants. And you have proved yourself worthy of my gratitude, though certainly not my love."  
  
Alede managed not to roll her eyes. Thranduil was obviously enjoying throwing her words back at her.  
  
"I have one other gift for you," he continued. "It has come to my attention that you have no horse, save one made of magic. I wish to give you one of my stable."  
  
Alede's mouth dropped open. A horse? The gift of a horse was far more valuable to her than a bag of silver. Of course she also realized the King's intent behind it. If she had a mortal horse, she'd be less likely to use her spell horse, and thereby less likely to fly off and visit Legolas. Never the less, it had been literally centuries since she'd had a horse of her own. And one did not turn down the gift of an Elvin horse. Even if it was an old nag, she'd still be grateful. She managed to shut her mouth and caught what the King was saying.  
  
". Her name is Faunlend. She is sweet tempered and of excellent lineage, being descended from Legolas' first stallion. I thought that would have some sentimental value for you." He gave her a piercing look and Alede was stunned. She had not expected anything so thoughtful from him. She suspected that the King of Mirkwood had far more depth to his character than she had ever guessed. It would be an intriguing challenge to explore those depths, but she doubted that she'd ever get the chance.  
  
"Yes. yes, it does have great sentimental value," she said. "I thank you, Sire. You may be assured that I will take great care of her."  
  
"Good, then that is settled," Thranduil interrupted. "Lomomir will be riding back to Rivendell with you. He has asked permission to study Elrond's healing books and I have granted it."  
  
"By which you mean, 'Here is your horse, what is your hurry?' do you not?" Alede couldn't help saying with a touch of bitterness.  
  
Thranduil actually chuckled. "Something like that."  
  
She paused, reluctant to acknowledge his victory. But honesty finally made her reply.  
  
"I will leave the day after tomorrow if that is satisfactory to your Majesty."  
  
"It is. I will inform Lomomir and have my people prepare provisions for your journey."  
  
"Thank you." Alede rose. The interview appeared to be over. As she walked to the door, she paused and looked back.  
  
"About your son, Sire. a word of advice."  
  
"I need not your advice," Thranduil said briskly.  
  
"But I will give it anyway," she said just as briskly. "As I said, Legolas is much like you. The tighter you try to hang on to him, the harder he will struggle to get away from you. Give him his freedom. Only then can you win back his heart."  
  
Before Thranduil could give her a retort, Alede turned and walked out of the door.  
  
*********  
  
Alede could not find Legolas, though she could hear his song when she listened for it. Just to be connected to him in some small way comforted her.  
  
She made her way down to the stables after cleaning up and changing clothes. The stable master introduced her to her new horse and she was just getting acquainted when a voice spoke softly behind her.  
  
"I thought I might find you here."  
  
Alede turned. "Legolas, your father gave me a horse! Isn't she a beauty?"  
  
Legolas smiled and reached up to stroke the filly's neck. Faunlend responded by nuzzling his chest. The horse was indeed beautiful. Only seven years old, she was very young by Elvin standards. Her eyes were bright with intelligence and she was obviously not a boringly docile palfrey. But she was well mannered and perfectly trained. Alede loved her already.  
  
"Father told me of his choice and I was pleased. She is one of his best. I think perhaps you've won him over, Alede."  
  
She laughed, causing Faunlend to turn a curious nose toward her. Alede stroked the soft muzzle. "I think not. Your father despises me as he ever did."  
  
"Nay, he does not despise you. I'd wager that he thinks so highly of you he'd be willing to find a husband for you," Legolas paused and winked at her. "Some nice lord who lives as far away from Ithilien as possible."  
  
Alede laughed again, "Or a farmer in the Shire."  
  
They laughed together and Alede thought how wonderful it was to share some happiness with him.  
  
"I suspect however," she continued. "That Thranduil's gift is more about showing the denizens of Rivendell the superiority of his stables. But whatever the reason, I am glad. Her name means "sweet cloud" does it not?"  
  
"Yes, she was named for her temperament and her color."  
  
Alede rubbed a hand over the white coat, dappled with silvery gray hairs. "She does look like a summer rain cloud."  
  
"How did you fare against my father?" Legolas asked with some concern. "I felt your frustration."  
  
She shook her head. "Not very well. But I thank you for your support. I could hear you," she glanced up at him fondly.  
  
"When do you leave?" Legolas asked quietly. "I can feel that you prepare to say goodbye."  
  
Alede swallowed hard. She had been trying not to think about it. "The day after tomorrow. That will give time for provisions to be prepared." She broke off and touched her hand to Legolas' arm. "I don't wish to leave. But I did promise your father that I would leave as soon as he was well."  
  
"But you are my guest here."  
  
"I know. But saying goodbye to you will be painful no matter when I go. I'd. rather get it over with. I hope you can understand."  
  
"I do. But I am coming with you."  
  
"But."  
  
"No. I will see you safely to Rivendell. I would never allow you to travel such a great distance alone. When you traveled on your spell horse it was different. But you will have to cross the Misty Mountains now."  
  
Alede shook her head. "Legolas, don't. It will cause even more contention between you and your father if you accompany me. I do not wish to come between you. And there is much healing you must do here with your family. Tempers have caused all of you to make injurious remarks to each other. Stay and mend your relationship with your family. Besides," she shrugged. "Rivendell is the opposite direction of Ithilien. Think of how I will worry for you if you travel so great a distance. Lomomir is going with me. I will be fine."  
  
Legolas gave her a stubborn look. "We shall see," he said quietly. Then he reached into his tunic and held out his hand to her. Alede looked down as he opened his fingers. In his palm lay an exquisitely beautiful locket and chain. On the front was a delicately carved emerald in the shape of a leaf.  
  
"Green leaf." The significance of the design was not lost on her and she picked it up carefully. "Thank you," she said fighting tears.  
  
"I hoped that you would like it," he sounded a little unsure.  
  
Because she could not speak, she only nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid I crushed the other one. It had fallen to the floor and I trod upon on it. Our smith said he could not repair it, so I asked him to make a new one. He finished it just today." Legolas slid his long knife from his belt and handed to her, then pulled the tie off of one of his warrior's braids and nodded to her. Alede hesitantly combed her fingers through his silky hair and separated three strands, which she carefully cut off. Winding them around her finger in a coil, she placed them inside the locket.  
  
Legolas fastened the chain around her neck and Alede touched her fingers to it, looking up at him solemnly. Legolas opened his arms and she stepped into his warm embrace.  
  
They stood holding each other long after Faunlend lost interest in snuffling them and turned back to her manger of hay.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas was pleased to see that Alede was a good traveler. She did not complain of the trail or the hard ground and treated her horse with great consideration. Four others traveled with them. Lomomir had brought two apprentices and Hithrawyn had asked to accompany them as well. He said it was to assure Legolas safe passage through Mirkwood on his return journey. But the prince suspected that the guard merely wished to spend more time in Alede's company. She had certainly won over the silent guard, even if she hadn't won over Thranduil.  
  
Hithrawyn and Legolas would be turning back once they reached the boundaries of Mirkwood. Legolas was not entirely happy with that arrangement and he and Alede had argued about it twice before their departure. But the deciding factor had actually been King Thranduil, who had come to Legolas late one night. Instead of ordering his youngest son to not travel to Rivendell, he had instead asked him if he would return soon.  
  
"I know that we have many differences," Thranduil had said quietly. "I would wish that we might mend some of them. And more than that, I have missed you Son. I would hear more of your adventures in Ithilien, if you would tell me."  
  
Surprised by the humility of his father's request, Legolas had agreed to accompany Alede only to the edge of Mirkwood. The King had said nothing, though Legolas knew he was not pleased. He would keep Legolas from her entirely, if he could. But Thranduil had only nodded his head and left Legolas' room.  
  
In front of him, Alede leaned over Faunlend's neck whispering sweet nothings in the horse's ear and pulling Legolas back to the present. He watched as she sat up and arched her back, stretching stiff muscles.  
  
She sat her horse adequately, but not with the grace or skill of Elvin riders. Fortunately her experience with the spell horse had taught her to mount without a saddle. Yet Legolas could see that she had learned to ride in one. Riding without tack required slightly different skills.  
  
Urging Arod forward, he drew beside her, hearing as he did the joyous notes in her song as she turned to him. He couldn't help smile at her.  
  
"It is said by many people that Elves are arrogant," he whispered, leaning over so that only she might hear. "If you continue to place me on such a pedestal, I will become impossibly smug."  
  
"You are already impossibly smug," Alede happily retorted.  
  
He chuckled softly and reached out a hand to touch her face. "Do you know. when I am with you, I can barely hear the sea."  
  
Alede furrowed her brow. "Is that a good thing?"  
  
He shrugged. "Both good and bad. I miss its call, yet it is a relief to not hear it as well. I cannot explain." He shrugged again. "I do not think that any of my kind have learned to live with the call. It drives some mad and others' heed it with no will of their own."  
  
"And to which fate will it take you?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Neither, if I can help it," he clasped her hand, noting as he did so that Lomomir glanced back at them.  
  
Alede also saw the look from the healer. "Tis a good thing he goes with me to Rivendell," Alede whispered, "else your father would think I am taking liberties with you and come to fetch me to his dungeon."  
  
"He might try," Legolas said with a twinkle of challenge in his eye. "But, I am not under Father's thumb as much as you believe, Alede."  
  
Ahead of them, Lomomir chuckled softly but said nothing.  
  
Legolas did not respond to his uncle's quiet laughter, though he cast him an amused glance. He was glad to have this time with him. Lomomir had been his favorite as a child and he hoped that this journey would help them to repair that relationship. Lomomir had already apologized twice for his suspicions.  
  
Legolas turned to Alede. "You will not reach Rivendell, if you do not learn to sit Faunlend a little better. Both of you will be too sore."  
  
"I am unused to riding so long." Alede admitted.  
  
He nudged Arod closer still. He stroked his hand down Alede's back. "Slide forward a bit. It is uncomfortable for Faunlend to carry your weight in the center of her back. If you are closer to her shoulders, she will carry you more easily. Also you will have the advantage of feeling her movements more readily and can anticipate her."  
  
Alede scooted up and looked around at Legolas.  
  
"A little more," and he cupped his hand beneath her bottom to help push her into place.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He chuckled as she swatted his hand away. He quickly changed the subject before she could reproach him.  
  
"That is good. You'll need to grip more tightly with your knees than the way you are accustomed to riding. But it will seem natural in time."  
  
Alede nodded and settled into her new position. But she still gave Legolas a curious glance.  
  
I cannot blame her, he thought. I have told her all the reasons I cannot be with her, yet I cannot hide my attraction to her and seek to touch her whenever I can. Small wonder that she thinks it strange. Yet she is irresistible to me. As I am to her, he finished sadly. *Are we fated to be connected, but never joined?*  
  
*********  
  
Alede finished rubbing Faunlend down and with a gentle pat, pushed the horse toward where the others' mounts grazed. Limping painfully over to her bedroll, she picked up her water skin. Her thighs burned from gripping Faunlend's sides with her knees. She had to admit that it was easier on her back, she sat straighter because of it and Faunlend had seemed pleased as well.  
  
"Is the water in this stream safe?" she asked gesturing to the small creek they had made their evening camp near. Hithrawyn and Lomomir looked up from the small fire where they were debating the contents of the cook pot that held their dinner. The two apprentices were settling their bedrolls and Legolas was waxing the string of his bow.  
  
"The water is good," Hithrawyn replied and then went back to his argument over the addition of wild onions to the stew.  
  
"As long as you beware of Green Meg," Legolas said quietly.  
  
"What?" Alede turned back around and saw that everyone had frozen in place, watching Legolas intently.  
  
Legolas set down his bow and walked over to her, ignoring the looks from his companions. "Green Meg. You've not heard of her?"  
  
Alede shook her head.  
  
"She is a water sprite," Legolas continued, his voice grim. "It is said she dwells in the waters deep in Mirkwood and preys on unsuspecting travelers when they go to the river to drink.'  
  
Alede made a face. "Sounds like the stories I've heard parents tell their children to keep them away from the water's edge."  
  
"Tis no story," Legolas said seriously. "I've seen her. She has long wet limbs like a frog, but the face of an old hag and her streaming hair is filled with waterweeds. Tis said she eats her victims raw. I wouldn't doubt it, for when I saw her she had fearsome teeth."  
  
Alede didn't quite believe him. True, there were strange creatures that lived in Mirkwood, but this had the feel of a folk tale to her.  
  
"I think you're teasing me," she finally said.  
  
"Nay, he's not," Lomomir added. "I've treated the wounds of those bitten by her. They fester terribly, for she has venom in her bite."  
  
"Really," Alede said slowly. "What did you use on the wounds?"  
  
"Oil of garlic."  
  
That impressed Alede. Oil of garlic was rarely used except on the most troublesome of wounds and as a last resort.  
  
"Well, thank you for the warning." she glanced back at the stream hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, you'll be safe during the day," Legolas said.  
  
Alede nodded and went down to fill her skin; looking up and down the water as well as she could in Mirkwood's dim light.  
  
They had only traveled two days so far, but already the darkness troubled her. Traveling with the Elves was far more pleasant than the trips she'd made through the forest alone though. Her last trip had been on foot too, after she'd escaped Thranduil's dungeon. Dangerous as it had been, it was also the shortest route to the Misty Mountains and she's dared not linger on that trip.  
  
Something made a plopping sound in the water and she straightened up abruptly looking all around, but saw nothing. Capping her water skin, she turned back to the camp and hurried back to the Elves' presence. In the dim evening light, all of them glowed slightly. Legolas and Lomomir most of all, their pale hair standing out in contrast with the black forest around them.  
  
Dinner was a pleasant affair. The stew had been improved by the addition of the wild onions Lomomir had recommended and their bread was still fresh. Alede knew they'd be down to lembas and dried fruit by the time they reached Rivendell, so she enjoyed the hot food while it lasted. The company was good as well. Hithrawyn proved to have a knack for story telling once he had a skin of wine in him and he'd amused all of them with tales of his various adventures. Many of his stories were terribly funny. And Alede had forgotten about Legolas' warning of the water sprite by the time she rose with the cook pot in her hand. Since she didn't do any of the cooking, she'd offered at the onset of their journey to do the washing up.  
  
She lighted her staff as she left the circle of the campfire and carried her small armload of copper plates down to the stream. The sight of the dark water reminded her of Legolas' warning and she hesitated, a chill running up her spine. Looking back, the Elves were still seated comfortably around the fire and she hated to ask them to accompany her. Her fears seemed childish.  
  
Surely nothing would attack with a company of Elves so close, she thought to herself.  
  
Cautiously, she approached the stream, shining her light in all directions. She saw nothing suspicious and did her washing up rather quickly, casting her gaze in all directions nervously. Shaking the water out of the pots, she gathered them up quickly and scrambled up the bank toward the camp. Just as she reached the top, cold wet hands grabbed her from behind.  
  
The clatter of the pots and pans as they fell to the ground was almost as loud as her shriek as Alede whirled around to confront the horrid thing that grasped her.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!" she shouted in outrage as she recognized her attacker. The prince burst into undignified guffaws of laughter at the same time that the Elves in camp did.  
  
Furiously, Alede realized she'd been the victim of what was probably a standard Elf joke in Mirkwood. Throwing a vicious glance at the camp, she turned back to the main prankster.  
  
"You frightened the life out of me!"  
  
Which only set Legolas to laughing again as he wiped his water dampened hands on his leggings.  
  
"Oh honestly!" she exclaimed with a stamp of her foot. Gathering up the pots and plates, she pushed them into the still laughing prince's arms and stalked off. "You can go rinse the dirt out of them yourself!"  
  
*********  
  
Alede pretended to hold a grudge as long as she could. But Legolas knew that she was bursting with mirth herself. As they all settled for bed, Hithrawyn chuckled as she walked past. With lightening movements Alede shoved the guard off of the log he sat upon. The whole company laughed as Hithrawyn pulled himself up, a look of surprise on his face.  
  
They traveled easily after that with much teasing and friendly banter, which Alede returned with spirit. Legolas found himself liking her more and more as the dark days passed. She was a surprising mixture of feistiness and sweetness, boldness and humility.  
  
I could grow very accustomed to her company, he realized as they approached Mirkwood's border.  
  
Beside him, Alede sighed and he heard the sadness in her song. It was time to part.  
  
Bright afternoon sun shone down on them as they walked their horses out from under Mirkwood's canopy and onto the Old Forest Road. The Anduin sparkled far ahead of them, the Misty Mountains rising in the distance.  
  
Without a word, all of them stopped and dismounted. Alede stared at the distant mountains with sadness on her face. Legolas spoke quietly with his uncle. Their own relationship had mended on the journey.  
  
"I will see her safely to Rivendell," Lomomir assured him.  
  
"Thank you Uncle. Will you stay there long, do you think?"  
  
Lomomir shrugged. "As long as it takes. Alede assures me that Rivendell's library is larger than any in Middle Earth. I will study as much of it as I can and take the knowledge back to our people. Your father intends to stay and I will stay as long as he does. Indeed, I think the sea longing cannot touch him. He is as rooted to Mirkwood as one of his beach trees."  
  
"Yet beach trees can be blown down in great storms and set adrift in flood," Legolas countered.  
  
Lomomir seemed to understand the inference. "I hope you find peace, Legolas." They embraced and Legolas bid farewell to the two apprentices. Swinging a saddlebag off of his own packhorse, Legolas transferred it to Lomomir's.  
  
"This is yours, Alede," he said. She looked over at the bag he indicated.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He shrugged. "Just a small gift."  
  
"Indeed?" she moved toward it, but Legolas caught her hand.  
  
"Do not open it here. Wait until you reach Rivendell."  
  
She nodded. "Alright, if that is what you wish." She stood looking up at him, her eyes dark and solemn.  
  
Legolas moved closer and took her in his arms. "Thank you for coming when I needed you. Thank you for saving my family. And most of all," his voice sank to a whisper. "Thank you for loving me the way you do."  
  
Alede's lip trembled and he knew she fought tears. Bending his head, he kissed her. Not the simple kiss they'd shared before, but one of passion. He felt her surprise as he nudged her lips apart. But she gave him entrance and he twined his tongue with hers, letting himself sink into the depths of her warm sweetness. Her arms slid around his shoulders and her fingers sank into his hair. The tiny whimper she uttered mingled with his soft sigh. He tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her close, feeling the swell of her breasts against his chest, the push of her abdomen against his. She melded against him as he lost himself to the feel of her body and the softness of her mouth moving against his.  
  
How long they stood there in each other's embrace, he knew not. But when he finally lifted his head, the horses had all shifted position and all the riders of the company were mounted, starring discreetly at the Misty Mountains.  
  
Alede touched her fingers lightly to the side of his face. "I must go," she whispered, "or I will never be able to bear this. Thank you for." she paused and her voice sank even lower, ". sharing your song with me."  
  
"Be well, Alede." He helped her mount.  
  
"Be well, Legolas." And then she nudged Faunlend toward the Anduin and did not look back.  
  
*********  
  
Alede turned when they reached the river and looked back toward the dark smudge that was Mirkwood. She thought she could see where the road wound up to its entrance and it seemed too that something white shone against the dark trees.  
  
"Lomomir?"  
  
The healer turned. He had been respectfully silent during this part of their journey.  
  
"Can." she had to clear her throat. "Can you see the entrance to Mirkwood?"  
  
"Yes." There was a pause while she looked at him imploringly.  
  
"Legolas sits atop Arod and watches us," Lomomir finished.  
  
So she had not imagined Arod's white coat against the trees. Raising her hand to her face, Alede kissed her fingertips and turned the palm out in a silent gesture of farewell. Then she urged Faunlend into the shallows and crossed the great river.  
  
*********  
  
Several days later when they reached Rivendell, Alede greeted her father with pleasure and was swept into a teasing embrace by Elrohir. But it was solitude she sought, after the feasting was done and she walked with the still unopened saddlebag out onto the balcony of her own rooms. Sitting in the carved wooden chair, with the moon shining down upon her, she untied the lacing and dumped the contents out onto the little table. A gown of the finest linen with gold threads spilled out. Alede held it up and it shimmered in the darkness like moonlight. Beneath it was the sleeping gown she'd worn that night she'd stayed in his rooms and she hugged the garment to her chest for a moment fighting down memories that threatened to overwhelm her. At the bottom of the bag was a book, which she drew out carefully. Her breath caught as she read the cover, "Demons and Other Denizens of Darkness." Opening the cover, she saw Legolas' fine flowing script.  
  
[Dearest Alede, I found this among Unilyn's things. I suppose she could not bear to burn it. I hope that you will accept it. Perhaps it will aid you in the future as you aided me. With all my gratitude, Legolas]  
  
Alede hugged the book to her chest as the tears started to flow. Never had anyone caused her so much pain. "But it's such a sweet pain," she whispered into the darkness. She sat on the balcony for a long time listening to the Elves singing and watching the moon slide through the trees.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas walked up the steps to his father's chambers with some trepidation. He thought of going to his rooms first to change out of his traveling clothes, but decided against it. He could always use that as an excuse to leave if he had to. Making amends with his family was not something he was looking forward too, yet at the same time he yearned to heal the breech.  
  
Pausing at the top of the stairs, he "listened" for Alede. Hearing her song, even with such a great distance between them gave him some comfort. She felt. lonely, he decided. But not particularly sad. Alede was a serious woman, but she was not prone to melancholy.  
  
I am melancholy enough for both of us, he thought with disgust. *I used to not be like this.* Even as he let his focus drift away from her, the call of the sea rushed back into his mind.  
  
With a sigh, Legolas pushed both melodies to the back of his consciousness and continued to his father's chambers. The servant opened the door and bid him enter. Legolas walked through the anteroom and paused just outside the study.  
  
The King and Franduil were seated near the desk. Thranduil had pulled his chair so close to his son's that their knees almost touched. Franduil's head was bowed and he looked down at his lap, his face flushed with emotion. To Legolas' experienced eye, his brother appeared very close to tears and he froze, hoping they would not notice him.  
  
Thranduil leaned forward intensely, one hand on his son's knee.  
  
"I have always, always," the King repeated, "been proud of you, Franduil. I know that you did not wish to be heir. Yet you have born your title and duties with honor and grace. I could not be more pleased with you, my Son."  
  
Legolas dared not move. He hadn't heard his father speak so openly in years and he wished not to interrupt such an intimate conversation. If he moved now, they'd notice him for certain.  
  
Thranduil clasped his son's hands between his own and said earnestly, "I have always loved you and Legolas equally. I favor neither of you over the other."  
  
At these words, Franduil made a small sobbing sound and Thranduil gather him tenderly against his shoulder. Legolas realized that he'd no knowledge of the difficulties Franduil had faced here at home. He had not seen his father so gentle and loving since their mother's death. When they'd been boys, Thranduil had been openly affectionate and generous.  
  
Was it her loss that turned him so cold? Legolas wondered.  
  
He watched father and son embrace and then Thranduil noticed his youngest son in the doorway. Releasing Franduil, he rose and embraced Legolas.  
  
"Welcome home Son."  
  
Franduil also rose, wiping tears away with the palm of his hand. Legolas gave him a sympathetic look. How many times had Franduil dried the tears of his youngest brother? Legolas crossed over to him and hugged him warmly.  
  
"Welcome home Legolas. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course. You are my brother."  
  
Thranduil clapped them both on the back.  
  
"Come boys, sit down. I will have dinner brought to us here and we will talk." He turned briefly to Legolas. "I trust the journey was without incident?"  
  
"Yes, Father. Though Alede did meet up with Green Meg."  
  
Franduil chuckled and Legolas caught a gleam of amusement in his father's eyes.  
  
"And did she find the encounter with Mirkwood's oldest legend to her liking, Son?"  
  
"Screeched like a banshee."  
  
All three of them burst into laughter.  
  
Thranduil rose after a few moments to give instructions to the servants, then waved the brother's into chairs around the table.  
  
"Sit and Franduil, tell us of what our little mischief maker Thrania has been up to today. And when you are done, Legolas will tell us of his adventures in Ithilien." He poured out generous glasses of wine and handed them around. Legolas sat back listening fondly as Franduil began describing Thrania's latest escapades.  
  
It is good to be home, Legolas thought. *It is good to be with my family again.*  
  
The End  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Will Alede get her Elf? Don't count on it! In the next story, everything that can go wrong, does! When Legolas and Gimli travel to Rivendell, the whole place seems bewitched. Alede is betrothed to someone else, Elves and Wizards are disappearing and there's the mysterious events concerning a silver goblet. Legolas faces jealousy and an enchantment that could cost him his sanity and his eternal freedom. Coming up in "The Faerie Goblet"!  
  
Don't forget to read the epilogue (Chapter 17) and check back next weekend for the third story in the Legolas/Alede adventures. See you then! ~Nebride 


	17. Epilogue

A/N: Just wrapping this up with a little conversation in Minas Tirith. ;) Enjoy!  
  
"The Caverns of Mirkwood"  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Epilogue  
  
**********  
  
"Will you not tell me what happened?"  
  
"I did tell you what happened, Gimli. My father is healed, my family is well, the would-be murderer is dead and Mirkwood continues to prosper."  
  
"No! That is not what I meant. I was referring to the Lady Alede."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Legolas!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The last time you saw her, when she rescued you from Orthanc, you told me a long and mournful tale about how you had unintentionally broken her heart. You went about in a cloud of guilt and gloom for six months. And now." an accusing glare. "You wear a small secret smile and seem quite pleased with yourself."  
  
"And what is your point?"  
  
A sound of Dwarfish frustration.  
  
"My point is that I'm trying to find out if anything happened between you and Alede."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Define 'anything'."  
  
"AARRRRRGGGGG!"  
  
An Elvish chuckle.  
  
"Face it, my friend. You have not the gift for eloquence and conversation that we Elves do."  
  
"Gift for.?" Dwarfish sputtering. "You've told me nothing!"  
  
Self-satisfied silence.  
  
Speculative silence.  
  
"Hmm. perhaps your refusal to speak of Lady Alede tells me all that I wish to know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, my immortal friend, that perhaps this time you will not get drunk."  
  
A sound of Elvish indignation.  
  
"I was not drunk the last time."  
  
"No? Then how do you explain your attempt to fly from the tallest tower? I believe you said you were a sea gull."  
  
"Ridiculous!"  
  
A Dwarfish chuckle. "It certainly was. And if I had not been on hand to pull you down from the ledge your royal guts would have been splattered all over the pavement below."  
  
"You exaggerate the event, Gimli."  
  
"HA!"  
  
"Enough of this foolishness! Show me what you have been doing in my absence."  
  
"Lady Arwen's courtyard is finished."  
  
"Ahh. it is an amazing sight. And you were correct. The fountain is beautiful even without water plants."  
  
"Er. yes."  
  
"Gimli?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are those fish in the fountain?"  
  
An embarrassed mumble.  
  
"Did you say yes? Because they certainly look like fish and I distinctly remember a certain Dwarf of my acquaintance telling me that he didn't want fish in the fountain."  
  
Another mumble.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said. that Lady Arwen seemed pleased by them."  
  
Elvish laughter.  
  
"Curse you, Legolas!" A pause and then a mumble. "It is good to have you back."  
  
A warm embrace.  
  
"It is good to be back, Gimli. I am ready to continue my work in Ithilien. There is much to do and much to look forward to."  
  
A pause and then.  
  
"Gimli, you were jesting about eating the Greymalcins, weren't you?"  
  
A shout of Dwarvish laughter that echoed off of the towers and followed the two long after they walked out of the courtyard. 


End file.
